Hundred Lifetimes
by anim8tur
Summary: What happens when fear gets in the way of love? Can two people overcome their fears? Or will their fears prevent them from experiencing true love? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!
1. The beginning

Note: I dont own Teen titans... this happens after a couple of months the titans met.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" Raven chanted as she meditated on top of the Titans tower. Her concentration was broken when she heard her name. Raven turned around, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Starfire, what's up?" Raven asked her friend.

"May I join you?" Raven nodded at her friend and turned to face the ocean.

"We can talk after if you want, Star." Raven said. Starfire nodded as she floated next to Raven and closed her eyes. Raven knew that Starfire enjoyed meditating with her, but what Starfire really enjoyed was talking to her.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos" they both chanted as they meditated. What Raven didn't know was that Starfire kept one eye at Raven. A couple of hours later Raven led Starfire to the kitchen and Raven opened the freezer and got the ice cream out. She used her powers to get spoons and gave one to Starfire.

"Let us eat in my room..." Starfire said. She got up and grabbed the carton of ice cream and headed for her room. Raven followed her friend.

"So... what's bothering you?" Raven asked, noticing that Starfire had barely spoken to her. Usually Starfire was very talkative after they meditated. Starfire kept looking at Raven and never broke away.

"Nothing..." Raven quirked her eye brow at Starfire.

"Spill."

"I have just been thinking." Starfire said as she ate ice cream.

"Oh... about what?" Raven asked as she ate her ice cream.

Starfire was about to say something when the Teen titan alarm started to go off. They heard Robin calling out to them so they left the room. "We'll talk about this later." Raven said as she flew off, Starfire following shortly after her.

-------------------------------------------

"Starfire!" Raven exclaimed as she saw Jinx throw her pink bolts at her friend. Raven used her powers to move the dirt off the ground and intercept each bolt that was fired.

"Raven! Look out!!!" Starfire yelled. Raven turned around only to be hit by a metal pole and was thrown across the street only to be a stopped by a brick wall. She clutched her stomach as she struggled to get up. She saw blood on her hands and was about to heal herself when she was hit by the metal pole again.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven was going to be struck by the metal pole when suddenly it was surrounded with black light. The pole turned to its holder, Mammoth, and Raven used her power to wrap the pole around him.

"Boo yah!" Cyborg yelled.

"Good work guys!" Robin said. Raven took the opportunity to heal herself as Starfire approached her.

"Thank you for your assistance. I am sorry that you were distracted from your battle by my carelessness." Starfire said.

"Don't worry about it Star." Raven said as she gave her friend a small smile. They all headed back to the tower. Raven went to her room to rest. She laid down on her bed, thinking about what thoughts Starfire had running in her head as Raven's concern for her friend grew. Raven's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Starfire."

"How do you always know when I knock on your door?" Raven smiled at her. 'Why is that?' Raven asked herself. She smiled as answer came into her mind 'Maybe its because she's the only one who can make me feel...' Raven answered herself. Every time Starfire was around her, she felt this soothing presence, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

"I just do." Raven said. "Still thinking about the same thing?" Starfire nodded as she looked out the window "What are you thinking about anyway?" Raven inquired.

"Umm..." Starfire fell silent as she looked at Raven. Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder. Raven sensed Starfire's discomfort and approached her.

"If you don't want to tell me that's ok. I just want you to know I'm here for you." Starfire placed her hand on top of Raven's. Raven pulled her hand away quickly, after feeling a warm tingling sensation. Starfire looked at her friend and was about to ask a question but was interputed by Raven. "You know I've been wanting to visit Azerath." Starfire sat down on the bed and signaled for Raven to join her. Raven sat down next to Starfire.

"Why don't you visit there, I shall accompany you if you like." Starfire said. Raven never talked about where she was from and Starfire was curious about the half breeds habitat.

"I'd like that very much." Starfire smiled and nodded at Raven. 'Why did I do that?' Raven asked herself, tracing the spot on her hand Starfire touched as she looked at the red head.

-------------------------------------------------

Raven entered the living room. She wasn't surprised to find it empty because she usually was the first Titan to wake up in mornings. 'Hmm better cook eat before Beastboy and Cyborg start fighting about it...' Raven thought. She cooked breakfast and wasn't surprised to find Starfire making her way to the fridge.

"(Yawn) Hello Raven!" exclaimed a sleepy Starfire as she poured herself a glass of juice.

"Maybe you should have changed, or put more clothes on." Raven eyed Starfire. She was wearing a pair of white cotton underwear and a really tight tank top that exposed her stomach. Starfire looked at Raven. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind..." Raven said. 'Trust me Star... I really don't mind.' Raven thought as she served Starfire and herself a plate of the meal that she cooked. "You don't mind that the boys will drool over you if they see you?"

"Well it is only us girls. The boys were out all night yesterday. They will awaken much later. Besides you are not entirely dressed in proper attire." Starfire said as she ate her meal. Raven was wearing a pair of booty shorts and a tight muscle top.

"Good point." just then Beast Boy entered the room in his boxers. He made his way past the girls as if he didn't notice them, and went straight to the fridge. He exited the room leaving a giggling Starfire. Raven could only shake her head. The girls ate in silence and cleaned the dishes after their meal. They watched T.V. It was almost lunch and the girls were enjoying the peace and quiet of the tower. Things were rarely quiet in the tower thanks to the bickering of the boys. 'But things don't always stay quiet do they?' thought Raven.

"Living here with our friends have made me realize the value silence." stated Starfire as she sat on the couch with Raven. Raven smiled at her friend and Starfire moved closer to Raven.

"I know what you mean." Raven said as Starfire placed her head on Raven's shoulders. Starfire and Raven both blushed as they watched T.V. Both feeling the room start to heat up . Just then Cyborg entered the room. He headed towards the fridge. Robin soon followed then Beast boy. Soon after that, the bickering started. The girls sighed and continued to watch T.V. until finally they couldn't stand the noise any longer.

"Would you accompany to the mall Raven?" Starfire said.

"Uhhh... sure." Raven said as she turned off the T.V.

"Let us get ready then friend Raven." Starfire said. The girls stood up and suddenly the bickering stopped. The girls walked past the drooling guys to get ready for the mall.


	2. Development

Note: Don't own teen titans!

----------------------------------------------------

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Raven with her monotone voice, but really her excitement was hidden under hood.

"Hmm... Let us look for clothes." Starfire said.

"Which store?"

"We shall.... 'wing it' as you say." Starfire grabbed Ravens wrist and pulled her to the nearest store to try look at clothes. 'What the hell?' Raven though as she tried to control her urge to take Starfire into her arms. 'Do I like Starfire?' Raven asked herself as she looked at the beautiful red head. Hours later Raven and Starfire came out of the store carrying Starfire's merchandise. They were walking towards another store and Starfire noticed a particular clothing store. She dragged Raven into the dressing room of the store. "Wait here Raven I shall be return shortly with clothes..." Raven sighed and sat down on the seat in the dressing room. Shortly after Starfire came in the room and Raven was about to leave when Starfire placed her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Umm... Do you want me to watch you change or something?" Raven said. 'Oh god what the hell did I just say? I mean I wouldn't mind watching her change but... control yourself Raven.'

"Raven these clothes are not for me to try on..." then realization hit Raven like a 18 wheeler going 100 miles per hour.

"Two words Starfire... hell no..." Raven was going to come out of the dressing room but Starfire blocked her only way out.

"Please Raven..." Starfire put on the best puppy dog look she could and Raven could not help give in to the red heads wish.

"Fine... I'll model for you..." Starfire squealed and gave Raven a hug. Instead of pushing the girl away like she normally did, Raven hugged Starfire back and whispered in her ear. "Go before I change my mind..." Starfire felt a shiver run down her spine and then the shiver was replaced. She could feel her whole body start to heat up. Without saying another word Starfire broke from Raven's embrace quickly got out of the cubicle and closed the door. 'What just went on?' Raven and Starfire both thought.

'Maybe I scared her off when I hugged her back.... did she really think that after all the times she hugged ME, I wouldn't hug HER back? WHY DID I HUG HER ANYWAY?' Raven thought about it and told her self that wasn't possible.

'Why did my heart suddenly beat faster and my whole body heat up when Raven held me? I know I have been thinking about her a lot lately, maybe it there is a connection between my thoughts and the feelings she gives me.' Starfire thought as she pranced around the store, trying to find more clothes for Raven to try on. Starfire carried some more clothes with her and knocked on the dressing room door. Raven came out of the cubicle wearing a black Tank top and a black leather skirt. 'Raven really is a sight to see...' Starfire thought as she saw Raven's clothing. She was broken out of her daze when Raven waved her hand in front of Starfire's face. Raven tried on more clothes and Starfire actually got her to buy some of the things she tried on.

Hours later they sat in the food court trying to decide what to eat and later decided to eat at a Teriyaki place. Raven noticed that Starfire was staring off to space again and was wondering why Stafire kept dozing off . She snapped her fingers in front of Starfire's face.

"What are you thinking about?" Raven asked her friend. 'She's acting all spacey... wonder what or better yet who she's thinking about?'

"Ummm..." Starfire said. 'I cannot tell her I am thinking of her... could it be that I have feelings for my dear friend Raven? But then it wouldn't be right...' Starfire told herself.

"You know you look cute when you get all spacey..." Raven said as she reached out for Starfires face and tucked Starfire's red locks behind her ear. Starfire blushed and Raven smiled at her. "Where do you wanna go now?" Starfire pulled her off her seat.

"Let's walk around for now..." Raven nodded her head at the red head. Starfire stopped and looked towards Raven, then she lifted Raven's hood off her head. "You look much better like this."Starfire said as she eyed Ravens beautiful face. Starfire brought her hand up to Raven's face and caressed her cheek, she let her hand trail down to Ravens shoulder, then she hooked her arm onto Raven's and walked around the mall. 'I wonder why she is being so nice to me... she has showed me many smiles today... she truly does look better when she smiles.' Starfire thought. Raven used her powers to carry their merchandise. She was finding it very difficult to do so because of her feelings for a certain green eyed beauty that clung to her arm.

"Starfire!" Beast boy yelled out. Cyborg, Robin, and Beast boy began to approach them. They exchanged greetings and the boys asked where the girls were going to next.

"We are on our way back to the tower..." Starfire answered and Raven quirked an eyebrow at her friend. 'I know she didn't want to go back to the tower yet...' Raven started to think about Starfires actions then Starfire suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the mall. They reached the tower and dropped their bags in Starfire's room.

"Could you tell me what that was about?" Raven said.

"What was what about?"

"Your avoiding the boys aren't you? Ever since the other day I haven't seen you spend any time with any one of them."

"I am not avoiding the boys... just Robin."

"Oh... why is that?"

"He... told me he likes me." Raven could feel her blood boil. She tried to maintain her composure and succeeded. 'Am I jealous? Yes... but why? Sure she's beautiful, funny, sweet, caring, but other than that...' Raven thought to her self.

"Ok...and what exactly happened?"

"I went to him seeking advice." Raven urged Starfire to continue. "I told him I have been thinking of someone a lot and I asked him what I should do but then he tried to touch me and I pushed him away and he asked me what was wrong. I told him that I do not like him that way... he got upset and stormed out of the room... he is very angry with me..."

"That's why you've been avoiding him?" Starfire nodded and was thankful Raven never asked who has been in her thoughts all the time. The person that's been invading her thoughts every se.

"What shall I do?"

"Give him some time... you know Robin is so used to having things his way." Raven said and Starfire nodded. 'So she's been thinking about someone... a lot... wonder who he is.' Raven thought as the feeling of jealousy came over her.

------------------------------

Starfire was on her way to the kitchen when she saw Robin there. She was debating whether or not to talk to him or not. "Robin I wish to talk to you." Starfire said. Robin looked up at her. "I am sorry about what happened and I wish you would not be so angry with me."

"Starfire... I'm sorry for acting the way I did. I should have thought about it before I made a move on you..." Robin said.

"So you are not mad at me anymore?" Starfire asked Robin. The reply she got was a hug form the boy wonder.

"The person you've been thinking of... who is he?" Robin asked as he and Starfire broke apart.

"I wish to know what exactly I feel for this person before I come out with their name." Robin nodded and Starfire left the kitchen. 'I must find out what I really do feel for this person...' Starfire thought as she approached Raven's room. She knocked on the door and the door opened suddenly opened for her.

"Hello Raven." Starfire said as she entered the room. Raven was lying down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She motioned for Starfire to sit next to her. Starfire jumped on the bed and sat next to Raven.

"Everything ok between you and the bird boy?" Starfire nodded as she lied down next to Raven. Starfire turned to see Raven still looking at the ceiling. She moved closer to Raven and placed her hand on Raven's stomach and was surprised that Raven didn't move away from her touch, instead Raven started to stroke her hand. Starfire used her other hand to play with Raven's hair.

"What are you thinking of?" Starfire asked. 'What do I really feel for you Starfire? I care about you there's no doubt in that.' Raven thought about the times she was distracted because her team mate would be in trouble. 'But do I care for you as a friend or more? I know I shouldn't even be thinking about you like that but... you just make it so easy. ' she was distracted form her thoughts as Starfire began to trace circles on her stomach. She turned to face Starfire. The girls looked into each other's eyes, searching for the answers to the questions that plagued them both. 'Why is she always on my mind? What do I really feel about her?' these questions continued to invade their minds and as they stayed gazing into each other's eyes and in that instant, their questions were answered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	3. Sleep

--------------------------------------------

Starfire was on the couch, watching T.V. when the boys woke up and started to look for food.

"Umm dudes... where did all the food go?" Beast boy asked.

"Damn it. Someone's gotta go grocery shopping." Cyborg said. The boys nodded .

"Any volunteers?" Robin asked and as if on cue, Raven entered the living room and sat down the kitchen table. She was quickly surrounded by the boys.

"What is it?" Raven was getting annoyed about having the boys breathing down her neck. They smiled at her.

"We need you to go grocery shopping." Cyborg said as he handed her a long list. Raven let out a heavy sigh and nodded. Starfire got up and headed where her room mates were gathered.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked as she focused her sights on Raven.

"WE are going grocery shopping, Star." Raven grabbed Starfire and lead her out of the tower. When they arrived at the grocery store, Starfire grabbed a cart and Raven unrolled the long list that Cyborg gave to her. Starfire looked at the long list and sighed. The girls started to find every thing that was on the list.

"Milk, tofu, ice cream, pop corn, chips... what else are we missing?" Raven asked as she skimmed the list. Starfire placed the cart in line.

"I shall be back." Starfire told Raven. Raven nodded as she used her powers to unload the cart. Starfire came back carrying a bottle of cherries, chocolate syrup, whip cream, and some packages of chocolates. Raven nodded at Starfire.

"Toppings for the ice cream?" Starfire smiled at Raven and nodded. The girls paid for their groceries and Raven used her powers to carry come of the items that they bought. They were flying home when Starfire had an idea.

"Hey Raven?" Starfire landed on the ground and looked at Raven. "Let us rent a couple of movies." Raven nodded and went into the video store with Starfire. They rented the movies and headed home. The boys unpacked the groceries and Beast boy took a look at their movie selections. Starfire suggested that they rent action films for the boys so that they would be able to watch movies on their own. Beast boy found a movie that he liked and told the other boys to finish unpacking the groceries so that they could all watch.

"This movie is action packed!" exclaimed Beast boy.

"Umm... I think this movie will put you two to sleep... maybe you guys should watch something else." Cyborg said, remembering the fact that neither one of the girls enjoyed watching action movies, feeling that they had enough action going on in their lives. The girls nodded and prepared snacks for them selves. They headed for Starfire's room, carrying snacks, and their movies. Starfire popped a movie in her DVD player and played it. The girls decided to have a "fright night" and rented a bunch of scary movies. Raven kept her cool but Starfire kept screaming and hiding behind Raven. At first they were sitting on Starfire's bed watching, then suddenly Starfire made her way onto Raven's arms. She clung on to Raven like a scared little girl. Then suddenly she was sitting on Raven's lap. Raven held the scared alien in her arms. She wasn't paying attention to the movie, she was just looking at Starfire and watching her reactions. Raven wondered if Starfire knew about the position they were in. She didn't mind, in fact she loved having the alien girl in her arms. What she didn't know was that Starfire loved being held by her. It gave Starfire a sense of security. Starfire secretly wasn't paying as much attention to the movie as Raven thought. She would just think about how safe she felt in Raven's arms and creep closer and closer to Raven as the movies played. Starfire somehow managed to find her way in between Raven's legs. Raven had her arms around Starfire, Starfire leaned on her and placed her head on Raven's chest. She placed her arms on top of Raven's and held her. They watched each movie and every movie that played made their bodies move closer and closer to each other, sending chills through out their bodies. Starfire felt like putty in Raven's arms. The last movie ended and Raven whispered in Starfire's ear that she was going to her room to rest. Raven broke their embrace and headed for her room, feeling that she really needed to take a very cold shower. Starfire sat in her room, missing the feeling of warmth the half breed gave her.

----------------------------------

Raven was thinking lying on her bed thinking about Starfire and heard a knock on the door. She looked at the time as she got up. '3 in the morning... who could that be?' Raven opened the door to see Starfire wearing pink underwear and a tight pink tank top. Raven moved out of the way and motioned for Starfire to come in. Raven got a good look at Starfire's ass. Starfire turned around when she got to the bed and saw Raven checking her out. 'This is wrong... I am a girl, she's a girl. But then why does it feel so right?' Starfire asked herself. She giggled when Raven tried to hide the fact that she just checked out her best friend by looking away. Starfire smiled at her friend, letting her know that she was caught and sat down on the bed.

"The films we viewed have frightened me and I do not want to sleep alone." Starfire said as she checked out Raven. Raven was wearing a black tank top and black cotton underwear. "I wonder if you would not mind if we slept together." Starfire asked, not knowing what she had said sounde da little perverse. Raven quirked an eyebrow at Starfire as she approached the girl. Raven noticed Starfire was checking out her rack.

"Star... I'm up here..." Raven used her finger to bring Starfires face up as Starfire blushed. "Like what you see?" Raven asked Starfire who only blushed more. "You scared the big bad monsters are gonna get you?" Raven chuckled and Starfire felt that Raven was teasing her too much. Starfire turned away from Raven and was headed for the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Raven said. Her voice was gentle and sincere. Starfire nodded and turned around to face Raven. Raven reached out for her hand and led her to the bed. Starfire laid down on the bed and was soon followed by Raven. They lay on the bed facing each other. Starfire moved closer to Raven and stopped when their arms touched. Raven put her arm on Starfire's waist and Starfire placed her head on Ravens chest.

"Hmmm... Raven..." Starfire whispered as she fell into a relaxed into deep slumber. Raven followed, as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Morning after

Raven was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes to find Starfire's head, nuzzling her neck. She never remembered feeling so relaxed in her sleep. It was the first time in along time that Raven was able to sleep peacefully, and she had Starfire to thank for that. Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt the heat from Starfire's hand on her stomach. Raven moved her hand from Starfire's back and began to stroke Starfire's red locks. She let her free hand trace shapes on the hand that Starfire draped over her stomach. Raven inhaled Starfire scent, the smell of strawberries and chocolate. The red head began to stir awake.

"Hi..." Starfire said, she snuggled closer to Raven, smelling Raven's scent of vanilla and cherries. Raven continued to stroke the beautiful alien girl in her arms. Starfire moved her head closer to Raven's neck. Raven could feel Starfire's breath on her neck. They both could smell each other's scent.

"Morning..." Raven replied as she placed a kiss on Starfire's forehead and the continued to stroke each other. They stayed like that for about 30 minutes, just holding each other and caressing each other, until Robin interrupted them by knocking on Raven's door.

"Raven breakfast is ready! Go wake up Starfire too!" Robin yelled. The girls sighed and reluctantly got up off the bed. Starfire winked at Raven, making Raven smile. She headed for her room to change and shower. Raven headed for the bathroom. The girls sat next to each other during breakfast and if the boys were paying attention, they would have noticed that the girls were sitting closer to each other, closer than usual. A lot closer. They snuck glances at each other and smiled every time no one was looking. After finishing thier meal, they stood up from the table and walked over to the sink. Raven washed the dishes and Starfire dried them. They finished the dishes and put them away.

After cleaning up, the girls headed for Raven's room. Raven opened her door and let the alien red head in. Starfire looked around the room as if she had never been inside it. Raven's book shelf caught her eyes and she flew in front of it. She gazed at the books intently.

"I could read let you read one if you'd like," offered Raven. She saw a hint of curiosity in Starfire's eyes. The innocence that Starfire displayed amazed Raven sometimes. Most of the time, it made Raven feel secure. She felt safe, knowing that she could confide in Starfire because the girl was pure and would not think wrong or would not misunderstand her. Starfire would not judge her and she loved that about Starfire. She knew in her heart that Starfire would accept her no matter what.

"Perhaps you should." the red head replied.

"Or I can read it to you, if you'd like." Raven offered. She saw Starfire flying to her bed. Starfire lay down on her bed and nodded. Raven looked at her book selection, "Which one would you want to read?" asked the blue haired half breed.

"One that you favor." Starfire replied as she patted the empty space next to her "now come, and read me a story..." Starfire said, her voice carrying a gentle tone. Raven flew to her bed and landed near Starfire. Both girls inched closer together. Raven was sitting up, leaning against the head board of the bed, her legs stretched out with the book in her hand. Starfire placed her head on Raven's lap. Raven used her powers to hold the book up in the air.

"This book is called..." Raven started. Starfire listened intently as Raven continued to read. One of Raven's hands traced circles on Starfrie's shoulder, the other held Starfire's hand. This went on for a couple of hours until Raven finished reading Starfire the whole book.

"That was amazing..." Starfire said. Raven nodded as Starfire repositioned her head onto Raven's chest. She placed her hand on Raven's stomach and traced patterns on Raven's flat stomach.

"I know, its one of my favorite books." Raven thought the mood of the room was getting a little bit too serious so she looked over to her side and picked up her pillow. She threw the pillow at Starfire. Starfire was hit right on the head.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed. She threw a pillow back at Raven and the pillow fight began. Raven dodged the pillow and tackled Starfire. They rolled around the bed. Raven tried to tickle Starfire and Starfire could not fight back. She laughed and laughed. Raven felt like she was hearing angels singing to her as the girl below her continued to laugh. "stop... you are the victor" Starfire said breathlessly. Raven complied at took her hands away form Starfire's ticklish sides.

"Hey Starfire?" Raven said as she stoked Starfire's hair.

"Yes Raven?" Starfire said as she continued to trace circles on Raven's muscular stomach.

"You wanna go to the movies later?"

"Yes... perhaps we can watch some thing scary..." Starfire said. Raven shook her head at her friend.

"Did you forget last night?"

'What a question to ask...' Starfire thought to herself. 'I could not forget my nights with your Raven, I could never forget our time together.' Starfire admitted to herself as she smiled.

"I shall be less scared knowing you shall be beside me." Starfire replied as she looked into Raven's blue orbs.

"I'll always protect you Star..." Raven said as she put her hand and Starfire's together and laced their fingers together.

"Promise?" Starfire asked, staring deep into Raven's eyes.

"Promise." Raven replied honestly. 'I would never let anything happen to you Star, never..' Raven thought silently to her self. 'An unofficial date, this should be interesting.' both girls thought in their heads. They kept their calm on the outside, but really on the inside, they were overjoyed.


	5. Unofficial

Note: REVIEWS ARE WELCOME

-----------------------------------------

Starfire and Raven bought their tickets and headed for the concession stand. Raven and Starfire agreed to get a large bucket of pop corn and wanted to share a cup of soda 'to save money' they told themselves, knowing that wasn't the reason at all. They entered the theatre and found seats in the back row, where it was dark. They didn't want to be disturbed. Raven placed her hand on the arm rest and accidentally touched Starfire's. Raven was about to pull her hand back but then Starfire grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. During the movie, Starfire kept a tight grip on Raven's hand, letting Raven know that Starfire was paying attention to the movie. Raven smiled in the dark and turned her face away from the screen. She looked at Starfire who just seemed to be so caught up with the movie. Starfire felt Raven's eyes on her and turned her face towards Ravens direction. They stared at each other's eyes and forgot about the movie. The movie ended and the two were awakened from their daze when the lights turned on. They walked out of the theatre, holding hands, receiving many stares from the strangers they passed.

They headed for a nearby pizza place. The two were placed near the corner of the room, the darkest most romantic spot in the whole place. Starfire continued to blush at Raven's gaze. They picked from the menu and ordered. Raven couldn't help but smile as she watched Starfire eat with such innocence. Every thing about Starfire was pure and good. Perhaps that's why she felt attracted to Starfire. Starfire seemed to be untainted with thoughts of hatred and anger. The girl seemed to always feel joyful and positive. She acted on her feelings. She was Raven's complete opposite. From their powers to their personalities the two seemed to have nothing in common.

Starfire gazed at Raven as she ate her food diligently. She gazed at Raven with such curiosity. She wondered about the girl, worried about her. She knew little about Raven and maybe that's why she found the other girl so dashing. Raven was very mysterious. She was silent and always kept to herself. Always hiding her looks under her hood, her thoughts kept behind a book, her feelings buried deep inside her. She always had to control what she felt, she could not express her feelings unlike Starfire. 'How could someone so beautiful be unable to express her emotions?' Starfire thought. Starfire and Raven finished their meals, paid for it and headed out the door.

"Come with me..." Raven said as she began to float. Starfire nodded and flew with Raven. Raven used her powers to create a blindfold for Starfire. Raven guided Starfire for a few of minutes and finally, Raven landed in the middle of a forest, far away from the city.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked. Raven removed the magical blindfold. Starfire was amazed by the beauty of the place. There was a small water fall and many trees around the place.

"I found this place when I first came here... I come here to think and to meditate." Raven confessed. Starfire kneeled near the pool of water and saw her reflection.

"It is very beautiful." Starfire said. She stood up and faced Raven. "Thank you for sharing this place with me. I must say this reminds me of Tameran." Starfire said sadly.

"You miss it there?"

"Do not get me wrong, I enjoy being with you... and our friends but I miss my family." Starfire said as she looked at the stars. "I miss the warm breeze that passes through my room every summer. I miss spending weekends with my mother, playing games with my father... I even have missed my brawls with my sister, Blackfire." Raven placed a comforting arm on Starfire's shoulder.

"It must be hard for you."

"I have no problem with it... I have you don't I?" Raven nodded. Starfire sighed and snuggled closer to the blue haired empath, "Ravy..." Starfire whispered, Raven's arm suddenly dropped from Starfire's shoulder. Starfire sensed Raven's uneasiness and quickly asked, "What is wrong Raven?"

"My mother used to call me that..." Starfire wrapped a comforting arm on Raven's waist.

"I am sorry for bringing up and bad memories Raven." Raven smiled at Starfire.

"Don't worry about it... I don't even remember her much.... well I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Please tell me..." Starfire looked deep into Raven's eyes, her eyes pleading Raven to continue her story. Starfire was eager to learn more about Raven. Raven nodded and guided Starfire to a huge oak tree. Raven removed her cloak and placed it underneath the oak tree. They sat underneath the oak tree, in each other's arms. Raven was leaning on the tree with her arms around Starfire's waist. Starfire was leaning against Raven, tracing shapes on Ravens hands. "I don't know how I came to be. I never heard the stories because I was only 3 when my mom was killed by my father, a demon named Trigon." Starfire looked up at Raven, concern and sympathy was written on her face. "Don't worry I don't remember her, not her face, her name nor her voice. All I can remember is that she used to call me Rae and this smell, I don't know what it was but...." Raven paused and continued "then Azar found me, took me in, taught me how to control my powers."

"Oh Raven... your ordeal has been a very displeasing one." Starfire said, she knew none of the other titans knew about Raven's past. "I know no one else knows this, I thank you for sharing another secret with me." Starfire said as she snuggled closer to Raven.

"Starfire..." Starfire turned her head and looked up at Raven. They looked into each other's eyes and Raven started to lean in. Their lips were only millimeters apart... when their Titan communicators began to beep. Raven answered her communicator.

"Raven here...."

"Trouble near the Ocean View park..."

"We'll be there soon..." Raven said as she helped Starfire get up. 'Was she going to kiss me??' thought Starfire, her cheeks blushing crimson.

---------------------------------------------------


	6. Poisoned Love

Note:Reviews would be great!!!!

---------------------------------------------------

The beast was unlike anything they boys ever faced before. It stood over 8 feet tall. His body was shaped of a scorpions with a stinger on his tail. The beast had ferocious fangs that could rip through steel. His skin was as hard as a rock.

"This thing must have a weakness!" Robin yelled. Their attacks were useless. Cyborg blasted the beast with everything he had and the beast looked like he never felt them. Beast Boy transformed to every animal he could think of and attacked the monster but there was no effect on it. Robin hit and threw everything he had at the monster. They inflicted no pain on him. Cyborg lasted the beast with his plasma shot. Beast boy tried to tackle the scorpion and Robin used his stick to hit the beast. The beast continued to move on, as if he didn't notice the three teen age boys who were trying their best to slay him.

As if on cue, the girls arrived. Starfire blasted a star bolt at the gigantic scorpion from hell, making the beast step back slightly. The beast hit his attacker with his tail and Starfire flew across the buildings, only to be caught by Raven. Starfire looked up at her savior and then over to the boys. Raven looked over to the beast to see her friends trying to fight off the beast. 'He's not from here is he?' Raven thought. The beast grabbed Cyborg with his claw and threw him at Robin and Beast boy.

"You ok?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire nodded and smiled. She flew over to the monster. Starfire fired starbolts at the scorpion. The scorpion swung its claws at Sarfire and hit her on the stomach. She landed on the ground and as she got up, she was struck by the scorpions stinger on the neck. She screamed from the pain that the stinger caused. The creature retracted its stinger from Starfire's neck and turned its back on her and began to wreak havoc on the city. She fired more star bolts at the creature, then she started to feel light headed and fainted. Raven quickly flew to Starfires side and caught her before she reached the ground. Raven held Starfire as she positioned themselves on the ground.

"Starfire?" Raven began to shake the red head awake. "No you gotta stay awake..." Raven said as she tried her best to not cry. Starfire struggled to keep her eyes open but sleep soon overcame her. "WHAT DID YOU DO??!!!" Raven yelled. Raven flew towards the monster and began to throw things at it with her telepathic powers. Her eyes began to change color, changing from ocean blue to pure yellow. Her nails started to grow and her hair grew slightly longer. The demonic scorpion came after her. It swung it's claws at her and she avoided them easily. She got an opening and ran towards the scorpion and struck it on the face with her fist. Her fist pierced through the scorpion, slicing it in half. The demons body fell apart, revealing a transformed Raven. Raven was drenched from head to toe with the scorpions blood. Starfire and the boys witnessed the display of power by Raven and was clearly amazed.

"Ra....ven...." Starfire said as she struggled to walk towards the bloody Raven. Raven hurried to Starfire's side and carried the girl in her arms. Raven watched as Starfire fell asleep in her arms. She flew up in the sky, heading for the tower.

"What the hell was that?" Cyborg asked no one in particular. Beast boy looked at the dead demon with his jaw on the floor. Robin had his 'deep in thought' look. The police soon came in to clean up the mess.

"I don't know what that was, but I don't like it." Robin said as he walked away from the scene.

-------------------------------

Raven entered Starfire's room and carefully placed unconscious red head on the bed. Starfire had a fever and was clearly in pain. Raven tried to heal the girl but her angelic powers were not working. 'I don't understand it...' Raven was at Starfire's side holding her hand. 'Why aren't my powers working?' Raven stood up and walked over to Starfire's vanity mirror. She looked at her face to see that her features have not changed back. She still had pure yellow eyes and her hair and nails were still longer then normal. She looked at her hands to see her finger nails were red. She couldn't understand what was going on. 'Why did I change all of a sudden?' Raven thought as she looked at Starfire. She walked over to the ailing girl and kissed her on the forehead. She exited the room and headed for the examination room. She turned on the computer and tried to figure out a cure for Starfire. 'I can't find anything!!!' exclaimed Raven. Raven curled her finger and made a fist. She then punched the computer desk, breaking it in half. 'I knew it... that thing wasn't from this dimension... I can't find anything on it on this computer.' Raven thought.

"Raven?" Beast boy and Cyborg went into the computer room, concern showing from their faces. Raven only looked back at them with despare in her yellow eyes. She exited the computer room and headed back to Starfire's room. Raven opened the door and walked besides Starfire's bed. She kneeled beside Starfire and held her hand.

Raven held the other girls hand and stroked it gently. Starfire seemed to be getting worser and worser by the minute. Raven didn't know what to do. She felt helpless. 'I would do anything to take this pain away form you Star. I... care for you, a lot.' Raven sighed and closed her eyes. She opened them when Starfire's hand moved from her grip. She saw Starfire, tossing and turning in her bed. Her alien blood seemed to be fighting off the poison. On instinct, Raven grabbed Starfire's hand with her own. She kept a tight grip on it and began to stroke it. Starfire seemed to calm to down a little bit. So to seal the deal, Raven bent down and placed a kiss on Starfire's cheek. Starfire instantly stopped fidgeting. A small smile crept on Raven's face but it was soon replaced by a sad look.

Raven reluctantly let go of Starfire and exited the door. She headed for her room. Raven entered ehr room and went to her book shelves. Raven browsed through her large book selection. She searched for some books to read to the ailing Starfire. Finally finding some books, Raven hurried back to Starfire's room.

"I hope you can hear me Star," Raven said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Starfire's bed. She opened a book and began to read. She continued to read the book while she gazed at the sleeping red head.


	7. Searching for answers

Three days passed and Starfire's room was filled with books that Raven had read her. Raven finished yet another book and piled it next to the others. Raven looked at Starfire and her hand reached out for Starfire's crimson locks. She began to stroke Starfire's hair.

"I do hope you will wake up soon Star." Raven said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Starfire looked much worse than before. Starfire's skin was turning blue and her body was growing cold.

"Raven?" Cyborg entered the room and wasn't surprised to see Raven at Starfire's side. Beast boy followed after him.

"Raven you haven't left Starfire's side." Beast boy said noticing Raven had not moved from her postion. She was covered in dried blood, the blood of the demon scorpion she had slain with one blow.

"Raven you need to eat, Starfire wouldn't want you to be like this just because of her." Cyborg reasoned. Raven remained silent and kept her attention at Starfire.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Beast boy said as he and Cyborg walked out of the room.

'Just because of her???!! I can't just wait! Every fucking minute counts!' Raven thought to herself. 'He has no idea what I'm feeling, for the first time in my life, I have no control over anything. Not even my emotions. The pain that I'm feeling can't be measured. The helplessness, for the first time in my life I feel totally helpless. Right now I need to do something, anything to help out Starfire, but I can't. I can't because I don't know what hell I should do!' Raven exclaimed, feeling angry towards herself. 'I can fight crime but I can't fight for her. I can't do anything, not when it really matters.' Raven thought as tears finally spilled out her eyes.

Hours later Raven finally stopped pouring form her eyes. She regained her composure and looked at the sleeping Starfire. 'If only someone could help me out...' then an idea popped into Raven's head.

"I'll be back with a cure... I promise..." Raven kissed Starfire's forehead and left the room. She headed for the roof of the tower and didn't bother telling her friends she was leaving. She chanted a spell and opened a portal and went in.

------------------------------------------------

Once out of the portal, Raven looked around her surroundings. 'Nothings changed...' Raven thought as she looked at the brown leafed trees that surrounded the temple. She slowly approached a temple, where she once lived in. She opened the gigantic doors with her powers and went inside. She looked at the hall ahead of her. She walked straight ahead of her, wondering where everyone was.

The temple was never empty. It was always filled with students and sorcerers running uncontrollably. Now she was walking into a torched lit empty hall way. Raven was surprised that her eyes could see perfectly in the dark. Raven stopped her in tracks, sensing another presence in the room.

"Well surprise surprise...." a voice behind a pillar said. A woman stepped out of the shadows and revealed herself to Raven. Her gray hair was in a pony tail, her gold eyes staring intently at Raven.

"Kina." Raven said as she looked at her old school mate. Raven kept herself under her hood. Hiding her changes from the other girl.

"It's been a long time Raven." the girl smiled a genuine smile at Raven. Raven only nodded at Kina.

"Where is every one?" Raven asked.

"They're all on a field trip to the Kiunay Dimension, learning about herbs and what not." Kina said as she walked away from Raven. After a few steps, Kina paused "She's on the east wing terrace." Kina said as she continued to walked away from Raven. Raven found a woman with long curly white hair, meditating on the terrace, facing the two gray moons. The woman noticed a familiar presence and broke from her meditation state. She opened her gold eyes and stared at Raven.

"Raven I am glad to see you." The woman greeted Raven. She approached Raven and put a hand on Ravens shoulder and showed her a small smile.

"I am glad to see you too Azar..." Raven said.

"I trust this is a trip of business." Azar sensing Ravens worries.

"I seek your help..." Azar nodded and guided Raven into a room. Raven hid under her hood to keep her change in appearance from Azar. She told Azar what happened and about the creature, leaving the part out about how she transformed and killed the beast with one blow. Azar looked at the books in her library. She searched for a book that could give them answers. Minutes later, she found a book. She flipped through the pages of the gigantic book.

"Is this the creature you speak of?" Azar raised the book in front of Raven. Raven looked at the picture and nodded. "It was a Sasori demon... it's poison can put you in a deep sleep and eat away at your organs, or can infect you with a deadly fever that will leave you in much pain and kill you after a couple of months, maybe even years."

"No... I won't let Starfire die...."Raven said as she clenched her fists. Her desperation growing as Azar read more about the demon.

"This demon is from the Jurami dimension. There is a cure for its poison. It is found on the Akrep dimension. You must get the blood of a Chiyu demon." Azar informed her former student and showed her a picture of it. "You must be careful Raven. Do not let your rage overcome you no matter what happens."

"What do you mean?"

"Chiyu demons are empaths like your self. They try to find out your emotions and use it against you... they are very tricky." Azar informed Raven. "You know, the Jurami dimension is very far from Earths human dimension. Sasori demons aren't powerful enough to even cross dimensions on their own. Which can only mean someone sent it there... the question is who? You don't think it could have been..." Azar stated.

"Trigon...." Raven whispered.

----------------------------------------------

Starfire tossed and turned on her bed. She was unconscious but it was clear she was in a great deal of pain. Her veins were popping out and her skin was turning purple. The wound from the sting was closed but it left a blue mark on her neck. Her alien body tried to fight the poison. Her body was trying to fight for its life and it was losing. With out Raven, there was no way to stop Starfire from fidgeting. Starfire threw her self off the bed. The boys stood on her door way, watching their friend suffer. .It pained the boys to see her suffering and they couldn't do anything about it. Beast boy made an attempt to put Starfire back on the bed but the girl threw him aside. The boys left Starfire on the floor, putting a blanket on her.

------------------------------


	8. Cure found

Note: Reviews are welcome.

-------------------------------------------------

"It could be a trap Raven." Azar warned her former pupil. Azar closed the book and used her powers to put it back on the shelf.

"I know and I don't care." Raven said. "I have to save her."her voice sounding desperate and filled with grief.

"This girl... she means that much to you?" Azar asked, already knowing the answer. The look in Ravne's face said it all. Her student usually voided herself from all emotions. She had never seen Raven like this. Raven only nodded at her. "I must meet this... 'Starfire'..." Azar said.

"You will Azar..." Raven promised her old mentor. "but first I have to cure her." Raven said. The two walked out of the room and headed outside of the temple.

"I hope to see you soon Raven." Azar placed a comforting hand on Raven's shoulder and flashed her a smile. Raven opened the portal, glancing once more at her former master. She was thankful that Azar didn't notice transformation and went into the portal to the Akrep dimension.

"Your very hard to read." a chiyu demon stepped out of the trees and showed its form to Raven. It had a head of a man, claws of a crab and a body of a spider. "You are in agony are you not?" the Chiyu demon said as he approached Raven. "But why?" he looked inside Raven and sought out her emotions. The demon smiled at her, a mischievous smile. He swung his claw at Raven and Raven dodged it easily. The demon kept attacking Raven and Raven found it easy to dodge each one of his attacks. "You know she doesn't love you..." the demon said its black eyes were filled with mischief. Raven looked up at the demon, revealing her yellow eyes. The demon took the opportunity to strike Raven on the stomach. "She can't possibly love you... your a half breed." said the demon as he continued to strike Raven. Raven hit a huge oak tree and struggled to get up.

"You don't know that..." Raven said. She could feel her anger rise and the demon only continued to taunt her.

"If you tell her she will turn you away... what would she possibly want from you? You have nothing to give her."

"No... you don't know her! Starfire isn't like that..."

"What could she possibly see in you? You won't make her happy..." The demon said as he struck Raven again and again. Raven grew angrier and angrier. "She won't be satisfied with the likes of you." then the demon said the words that she never wanted to hear. "No matter how hard you try, you will never have her because she will never love you..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" Raven yelled out, a black aura surrounding her. She began to transform more. Her hair was turning black, her red nails were growing. Her yellow eyes became gray. Her ashen skin began to turn darker and her teeth became pointed and razor sharp and she grew a tail. Rage over took her and she ran towards the demon. She raised her hand and her claws and clawed through the demons neck, causing his head to fall off. She pulled out a container from her cloak and collected blood from the dead demon. The rage was still inside her and she was trying her best to suppress it and succeeded. She chanted a spell and opened up a portal back to the Earth dimension. Once she was gone a figure stepped out of the shadows and let out an evil smile.

"I'm coming for you..." a red hand stretched out of the cloak as it opened a portal to follow Raven back to the Earths human dimension.

----------------------------------------------------

Raven flew quickly to Starfire's room. She opened the door and didn't care that the guys saw her and her new form. She headed towards Starfire with the Chiyu blood in her hand. She was surprised to find Starfire on the floor, drenched in sweat. Starfire looked worse than before, her hair was tangled, her body was pale blue. Raven hurriedly held Starfire's head up and let her drink the blood. She carried Starfire and laid her back on the bed. As the Chiyu blood began to fight off the Sasori demons poison, Starfire began to shake fiercely. Raven held her secret love down and was surprised that she did it without much effort. Starfire stopped trembling and was relaxed. Raven let her go and kneeled by her bed side. She held Starfire's hand and watched intently as she saw Starfire's body return to its normal tan color. Starfire's fever began to fade and Raven smiled at the girl. The boys approached Raven, letting her know that they were there and noticed her latest transformation.

"Raven what happened?" Robin asked as he eyed Raven. Raven remained silent and kept her gaze at Starfire. Robin sighed, frustrated that he didn't know what happened, and he urged the boys to leave Raven and Starfire alone.

----------------------------------------------------

Raven stroked Starfire's hand and felt it move. Starfire lifted her eye lids open to find a cloaked Raven in front of her in a dark room.

"Raven?" Starfire reached out her hand and caressed Ravens face that was under the hood of the cloak.

"Yes Star...." Raven placed a hand on Starfires and held it in her own.

"What happened?"

"I found a way to cure you. I went after the cure..." Raven tried her best to hide herself underneath the cloak. Starfire urged Raven to approach her. Once Raven was close enough, Starfire pulled the half breed down to her and hugged her.

"Thank you..." Starfire whispered. Raven lifted her self up a little and found herself face to face with Starfire. She was straddling Starfire and Starfire had one hand on her hip. Starfire began to blush and Raven just quickly stood up.

"Don't worry about it... I told you I'd protect you didn't I?" Raven asked.

"Yes..." Starfire said.

"I'm going to get you something to eat ok?" Raven walked away from Starfire and left Starfire to think about her unofficial date with Raven.

----------------------------------------------------


	9. Taking care of star

Note: Reviews are welcome!!

----------------------------------------------------

Raven was walking the dark empty halls of the tower. She was headed for the kitchen and she was about to exit the hall when she heard the boys talking in the living room.

"She maybe dangerous..." Robin said to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"She's Raven... she won't hurt us." Cyborg said.

"Yeah! Cy's right..."

"We don't know what she's capable of now that she's changed... you saw the way she held Starfire down. She wasn't even struggling."

"She's our friend... what more do we need to know?" Beast Boy said as he got up his chair. He headed towards the exit. Cyborg shook his head at Robin and followed Beast Boy out. Raven hid herself behind the shadows as she saw her friends pass her by. She was growing angry towards Robin. 'How can he think that?' Raven thought to herself as the boys conversation played in her head. She could feel her blood rush through her veins and her heart pound. It took a while for her to calm down, and when she finally did she went into the kitchen and cooked a meal for Starfire. She placed the food on a tray and got some milk form the fridge. Robin saw her in the kitchen and approached her.

"How is she?" Robin asked.

"She's fine... she's awake, you can see her if you want." Raven said as she picked up the tray.

"Maybe I should take care of her instead of you..." Raven began to feel her anger rise. 'Does her really think I can hurt her?"

"Why?"

"Well... cuz... um..."

"If you can't give me a good reason then..." Raven carried the food and walked away from Robin 'Who does gel-boy think he is? The arrogant pompous conceited jerk!' Raven thought as her anger began to resurface. She headed towards Starfire's room. Starfire didn't notice Raven arrive because she was trying to figure out what exactly happened during their unofficial date. Raven's anger quickly subsided at the sight of Starfire. She placed the tray in front of Starfire, breaking Starfire's concentration. Starfire looked at Raven and gave her a smile. Raven saw Starfire trying to sit up. Starfire was struggling so Raven slid an arm on Starfire's waist and pulled her up gently. She smiled she watched Starfire eat.

"Thank you..." Starfire said as she finished her food.

"Starfire...."

"Yes Raven?" Raven took of her cloak and revealed her latest tranformation to Starfire. Starfire reached out and poked Raven continuously.

"I'm real Starfire..." Raven laughed at the other girls display of interest.

"How did this happen?" Starfire asked as she returned to her previous postion on the bed.

"I don't know... I was trying to kill a demon for its blood so that you would be cured. In the middle of battle, I transformed into this."

"Oh..."

"Are you disgusted by the way I look?"

"No... your outer appearances may have changed, but inside I know you are still the same Raven." Starfire reached out for Ravens hand. She gently pulled Raven to the empty space next to her. Raven used her powers to get rid of the tray and sat down next to Starfire.

"Oh..." Raven said, seeming to be deep in thought. 'She accepts me. Every part of me... she's so caring, so gentle and sweet. Oh, Starfire if you only knew what I feel for you.' Raven thought in her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Starfire asked.

"You..." Raven paused, causing Starfire to look up at her "wouldn't want to know." Raven finished. Starfire nodded, respecting Raven's privacy and not wanting to be nosy. She stared at the blank television screen.

"Raven will you watch the 'T.V.' with me?" Starfire asked the half breed next to her.

"Anything you want Starfire..." the remote was engulfed in black light and made its way towards Raven. Raven grabbed it in mid air and turned on the T.V. while Starfire tried to get closer to Raven. Raven noticed Starfire and put an arm around her to bring her closer. Raven and Starfire fell asleep in each other's arms yet again. After the girls fell asleep, Robin opened the door to Starfire's room and saw Raven and Starfire on the bed asleep in each other's arms. They were holding each other in a way only lovers were supposed to. Starfires head was on Raven's shoulder. Raven had her arm around the other girl and Starfire was holding onto Raven as is if Raven was her pillow.

'What I wouldn't give to be in Raven's place....' thought Robin as he closed the door and walked away from the scene.

----------------------------------------

Raven awoke to find a sleeping Starfire in her arms. 'She looks so beautiful...' Raven thought as she brushed Starfires bangs out of her face. Starfire opened her eyes and saw Ravens pure yellow eyes, looking down on her. Starfire smiled at Raven and kissed her on the cheek. She then got up and left for the bathroom. Raven touched the spot were Starfires lips were. 'She kissed me on the cheek... I can wake up like that every day.' Raven thought as she smiled to herself. Starfire got out of the bathroom and returned to her previous spot in Raven's arms.

"You shouldn't move around so much... you need to rest..." Raven said as she held the girl in her arms.

"All right Raven..."

"Don't worry I'll take care of you Star..." Raven placed a kiss on Starfire's forehead. Starfire snuggled closer to Raven. Everything was quite and peaceful until Starfire's stomach began to growl.

"Heh.." Starfire blushed when she saw the amused look Raven had. Raven let go of Starfire and stood up.

"I'll get you some food." Raven said as she walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------

Raven came back with food for Starfire only to find the girl asleep. Raven set the tray down and covered Starfire with a blanket. She leaned down and kissed Starfire's cheek and teleported her self to the top of the tower. She decided to meditate while the other girl slept. She headed towards the door. She paused and looked at Starfire's form, she then closed the door and headed for the top of the tower.

---------------------------------------------

TBC........


	10. Words do hurt

Reviews are welcome!

---------------------------------------------

_"Raven!!!" Starfire said as she saw Raven attacked by something. She couldn't quite see the creatures face but she could see the beast strike Raven. The thing approached Raven with a sword in its hands. He raised the sword and struck Raven with it, piercing Raven on her chest. Raven bled on the floor. Starfire rushed over to Raven and held the dying girl in her arms. _

_"St...ar..fire,"_

_"Raven you must hang on...." Starfire said as tears began to shed from her eyes. Raven brought her hand up to Starfire's cheek and stroked it with her blood soaked hand._

_"Star...fire..." Raven said with her last breath. Raven's body became lifeless and Starfire cried out. She clutched onto Raven's lifeless body and wept._

"NO!!!!!!" Raven's eyes shot open as she heard the scream. She rushed down to Starfires room. When she arrived she saw Starfire in tears. The crimson haired girl was hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. Raven quickly embraced the red head in attempt to comfort her.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why are you crying?" Starfire cried more as she clutched onto Raven. Raven held Starfire and stroked her red locks. Time passed by and Raven and Starfire were still in each other's arms. Starfire's crying decreased as Raven continued to stroke her hair.

"I had a very bad dream..."

"What about?" Raven said with a very gentle and caring tone in her voice.

"You... you were dead..." Starfire said as she started to cry again.

"Shhh... Starfire.. I'm still here..." Starfire lifted her head and looked up into Ravens eyes.

"Promise me you'll never leave me..." Starfire whispered as Raven wiped her tears away.

"I promise... I'll never leave you baby..." Raven said as she held the girl closer. Raven continued to hold the distraught Starfire in her arms. Starfire was able to calm down due to the fact that Raven called her baby.

"Raven... I want to tell you something."

"What is it Star?"

"Raven I ..."just when Starfire was about to confess she was interrupted when Robin burst through the door.

"Trouble at the pier...." Robin informed the girls. Raven nodded at Robins retreating form. Starfire started to get up out of bed. Raven placed her hand on the red heads shoulder, stopping her.

"Starfire stay here ok?"

"I will stay but promise me you will be careful." Raven nodded and kissed Starfire on the cheek before she left. 'Maybe she really does feel the same way I do...' both the girls thought to themselves.

'One thing is for sure... when I come back, I'm telling her what I really feel about her.' Raven thought to herself.

---------------------------------------------

Raven flew over to the pier, she could feel something inside her saying that the thing she was about to face was a demon. She remembered the titans last encounter with the Sasori demon and she decided it would be best if she handled the situation herself. Raven approached Robins cycle.

"Look... maybe I should handle this one myself."

"That's not a good idea."

"This things a demon... you know what happened last time we fought one."

"Raven that thing got lucky. This time I'M gonna... I mean WE'RE gonna kick its ass..." Robin said as he sped off. Raven got looks from both Cyborg and Beast Boy. She only shrugged at them and flew at a more slower pace. The boys arrived a couple of seconds before Raven. Raven saw the demon they were going to fight. This demon appeared to be even stronger than the last one. It had 6 dark yellow eyes, gray fur, huge stone hands and stood over 7 feet tall.

'I was right... it is another demon...' Raven thought to herself.

"Titans Go!!!" Robin yelled as he ran for the monster. She saw Robin make a move for the demon, then Cyborg and Beast Boy. Robin threw his bird-o-rang at it. It exploded on contact but the creature didn't feel it. Beast boy transformed into a t-rex and headed straight for the demon. He tried to whip it with his tail but the demons stone hand intercepted his tail. The demon held his tail and swung him at Robin. Cyborg tried to use his boom cannon against the creature. He hit the demon on the stomach, but the creature didn't feel it. The creature was annoyed by the boys so he retaliated. About 10 minutes later, the boys were all down on the floor and couldn't even get up anymore.

Raven watched on the sidelines. After seeing the boys defeat she began to walk towards them. Raven shook her head at the boys, especially at Robin who lay on the ground struggling to get up. Raven began to walk over the monster, upon seeing this the monster charged at Raven. Raven easily dodged each one of its attacks. Then finally she grew bored. The creature tried to run after her but she got behind it and wrapped one arm around its neck. Raven broke the creatures neck and let go, letting the body drop down the ground. She helped Beast Boy and Cyborg get up and approached their leader.

"Should have listened to me..." Raven said as she lifted Robin up.

"Argh!" Robin groaned in pain. "We'll take it from here..." Cyborg said as he helped Robin up.

"You take care of Star for us ok?" Beast Boy said.

"I will... " Raven replied receiving a nod from Cyborg. Raven soon left and headed for the tower.

------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was getting close to the tower when she felt an odd feeling in her stomach. She paused in midair, debating whether or not she should investigate or go home, take care of Starfire and admit her true feelings. She decided to just head on to the tower but could feel the unfamiliar feeling growing. 'It's almost as if its closing in on me... or I'M closing in on IT.' Raven thought as she flew towards the tower. She changed her mind and decided to follow her unfamiliar feeling. She landed near he outskirts of the city and could see the tower from where she stood. 'I guess it was nothing.' Raven was about to fly off when suddenly she heard something.

"Who's there?" Raven said.

"Hello Raven." A man stepped out of the shadows. He was 6 foot, had white hair, and amber eyes. He was wearing a black coat.

"Who are you?" Raven asked.

"Heh. Perhaps you do not recognize me in this form." The man said as he took off his coat. He began to transform. His height increased and he now stood over 8 feet tall. His skin changed its color to red with black stripes. His ears became pointed and he now had four eyes. "How about now?"

"Trigon."

"It is nice to know my daughter knows who her father is... by the look on your face your not surprised to see me here standing before you?" Raven shook her head no. "You also look like you know why I'm here." Trigon walked around Raven, not letting her out of his sight. "Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know why I'm here?"

"I don't care why you're here. I just want you to leave." Raven said as she looked at her father.

"Oh but you should..." in a blink of an eye, Trigon was now only a couple of inches away from Raven. "because I'm here for you... and I will only leave if you come with me." Trigon reached out to Raven using his big hand to life up Raven's chin so that he could get a view of her face.

"I will never join you Trigon." Raven said as she broke from Trigons reach.

"Why not?"

"What a question to ask! You killed my mother!" Raven bellowed out. She felt her anger rising.

"First of all, you don't even remember your dead mother." Trigon retorted. He sighed and said "What is here that is keeping you from joining my side?" Raven looked to her left and saw the Titans tower. "Oh... your 'friends'." Trigon laughed. "You honestly think that they will still befriend you after you fully change?"

"You know what's happening to me?"

"Yes I do... but you know humans always fear what they do not understand. I on the other hand will be more than glad to have you by my side."

"They are my friends... they'll accept me no matter what." Raven said referring more to Starfire than the boys.

"Then again you really don't care what the others think do you? You only care about her..."

"How did you know???!!!" Raven exclaimed, knowing that her father was referring to Starfire.

"I have my ways... but you do know you won't have her. She will never be yours because she does not wish it. She does not feel the same for you."

"Why is everyone telling me this? None of you know her!" Raven could feel her anger rise. It was rising more and more ever second that passed by.

"I shall be back when you are ready to accept the truth." Raven closed her eyes and tried to control her rising anger, once she opened her eyes, Trigon was gone. Raven rushed home to the tower, to face Starfire and confess her feelings once and for all.

------------------------------------------------------------

TBC............


	11. I accept

Thank you for all the reviews! Keep'em coming!!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived and headed straight for Stafire's room. She opened the door and went in. She saw Starfire sleeping. She bent down and placed a kiss on Starfire's forehead. She then walked out of the room and went into the kitchen to fixed herself some herbal tea to calm her nerves.

"Trigon was wrong..." Raven said as she prepared her tea. She tried her best to rid herself of the anger that was boiling inside her. "She does feel the same for me. Look at everything that has happened between us. Ok nothing's really happened but..." Raven thought about the things that happened and all of the moments she was with Starfire. 'I couldn't have held her the way I did if she didn't feel the same.' Raven thought to herself. She remembered the feeling the red head gave her every time she held the alien in her arms and the anger inside her faded. "Even if she doesn't love me, I will still tell her I love her when she wakes up..." Raven told herself as she headed for Starfire's room to check on the girl again. She opened the door and found Robin and Starfire kissing. Raven immediately closed the door and teleported her self to her room.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I THOUGHT YOU FELT THE SAME!!!" Raven yelled out when she reached her room. She remembered the times she spent with Starfire. She felt her rage grow as she remembered each time she held the red head. Each word they said to each other. "YOU LEAD ME ON!!!" Raven said as she grew angrier and angrier. The light bulbs blew up as Raven began to transform again. Her skin turned into an a very dark gray color with light gray stripes. Her gray eyes began to get darker, they turned black and she could feel horns growing out of her head. Her tail began to get longer and thicker. Her fangs grew a little more and so did her claws. She fell to her knees and cried on the floor. "I told you things I never told anyone, showed you a side of me no one else has seen before... you played me for a fool..." Raven whispered to herself. "I'm a fucking idiot." one last tear fell from her eyes. She sat in her room and closed her eyes shut.

"She never told me she felt the same but.." Raven whispered to herself. She couldn't help feeling betrayed. She felt mislead. Her thoughts were broken by the knock on her door.

"Raven... open the door. " Starfire said as she knocked at Raven's door. The door opened and she entered the room slowly. The door behind her shut immediately. "Raven where are you?" Starfire said as she flicked the light switch again and again. She gave up and decided to walk rather then fly to Raven since she was still too weak. "I have something I must tell you..." Raven opened her eyes revealed her glowing black eyes to Starfire.

"I don't care what you have to say." Raven said with no emotion in her voice. She feared that Starfire was going to tell her about her new found relationship with the arrogant, obsessive boy wonder. Starfire began to feel sad.

"But its really important."

"I don't give a fucking shit... now leave." Raven used her powers and threw the injured Starfire out of her room and closed the door. Starfire headed for her room and was glad that Robin had left. She sat down on her bed. Her wounds were reopened and she bled on her bed. Tears began to fall from her face and she could not stop them, the tears nor the blood. She hugged her knees and wept. She had never seen Raven act that way. 'What has happened??' Starfire thought as she cried. Moments later she fell asleep from the loss of blood and the pain she felt in her heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

Raven flew out of her room, heading nowhere. She just wanted to get away from it all. 'Where do I go now?' Raven asked herself. She knew she would never accept Starfire and Robin together. She couldn't, she wouldn't. She hated Robin for taking Starfire and she hated Starfire for playing with her emotions, she mostly hated herself for falling for Starfire and the fact that she was easily manipulated by Starfire. 'I guess the only thing to do now is let go of her...' Raven thought. Raven landed on a roof top of a deserted building. 'But I can't... I can't let her go.' Raven said. 'She was never yours anyway.' Raven's mind countered. 'She could have been...' Raven thought to herself sadly. 'But she went for Robin, remember?' Raven sighed, she felt like her heart was torn in two. Raven thought she had enough time for herself. "You were right..." Raven said, knowing that Trigon had been following her since she got out of the tower.

"I didn't want to be right..." Trigon said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It's my own fault. She never did say she returned my feelings for her. In a way I lead my self to believe she loved me back. I'm the idiot here, its my own fault."

"That is not true. She encouraged it. Look at the time you spent with her. Wasn't it somehow different? You held each other in a way that only lover's are supposed to do." Trigon said trying to prove his point. Raven's heart however could not listen to Trigon, her love for the alien was too strong.

"How did you know about that?" Raven asked. She was extremely intrigued.

"I have my ways..." Trigon said and received a nod from Raven.

"But then its both our faults... I should be blamed for it as well. I assumed she felt the same."

"No. If she never led you on, you never would have fallen for her. She encouraged your feelings to grow." Raven was about to answer him back "Its all her fault. Look at the signs Raven. You know she tricked you. Look at Robin, he probably told Starfire to get close to and make sure you would do good. He's always been afraid of your powers. You're the strongest of them and he knew it." Trigon continued to plant thoughts into Raven's head. Raven's aching heart was too tired to fight her mind. Her mind begged her to listen to Trigon, her resolve grew weak and she took Trigons words into her mind. A battle commenced in her body as her mind trapped all her emotions away, leaving her with only two things it allowed her to feel, hate and anger. Hiding the rest of her emotions in a deep darkness where they would never be found.

"Maybe you're right." Raven, no longer shedding tears, began to glow black. "You should leave. I do not seek to fight with you right now."

"I am not seeking a fight with you... I just want you to know that my offer still stands..." Raven looked at Trigon and quirked her eyebrow at him. "it would give you a chance to get away from it all... from her and her betrayal towards you. You may be able to forget about her and the pain she is causing you."

"There is no pain. I feel nothing Trigon."

"Do not lie to me... Raven I only want what is best for you and please call me father." Raven thought about the offer. 'I can get away from her... but should I really join the demon I have hated so long? The demon I wanted to run away from?' Raven thought. She tried to reason with herself. 'I can go to Azerath... but there will be too many questions. Questions that I can never answer.' Raven told herself.

"I accept... Trigon." Raven said after mich thought. Trigon opened a portal and Raven went inside it. She was soon followed by Trigon who was grinning from ear to ear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC....


	12. Adapting to changes

Note: I'm glad people are enjoying this fic. I thank all the poeple who gave me reviews. I hope people will give me MORE REVIEWS!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Starfire came out of her room and went straight to Ravens. After her brawl with Raven, she locked herself in her room for 3 days and decided that she would tell Raven what she felt even after everything that had happened. She knocked furiously on the door. Receiving no answer, she broke the door down and entered the room. The room was trashed. Everything was destroyed and shards of glass where everywhere. "Raven... where have you gone?" Starfire asked no one in particular. She headed for the closet and was thankful that Raven still had her clothes in there. 'She will be back... she promised me that she would never leave me. When she returns I will tell her.' Starfire vowed to herself as she picked up one of Raven's cloaks and she inhaled Raven's scent. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she held the cloak tighter and tighter.

---------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived on land that appeared to be hell. Trigon led her castle that was surrounded by fire. She could see a river of what seemed to be blood down on her feet. Trigon led her into the castle. When the door opened, other demons kneeled in front of Trigon. One demon approached Raven and reached out to her. Trigon intercepted the demons hand and crushed it. The demon yelled out in pain.

"No one will touch my DAUGHTER... unless she or I permit you!" Trigon exclaimed. "Hetea!" Trigon yelled. A beautiful demon appeared in front of Trigon. She had metallic blue hair and eyes, pale skin. Her hair was in a half-pony tail, half of her hair was down.

"Yes King Trigon." Hetea said.

"Lead her to her room..." Hetea gave a nod to Trigon and left. Hetea led Raven to a room. She opened the door and Raven was amazed by the size of the room. It contained a huge bed, books of every kind and every language. A closet that was filled with various amounts of clothing.

"If there is anything you do not like in this room, or if there is anything else you need... inform one of the demons..." Hetea said, receiving a nod from Raven.

"King Trigon?"

"Your father rules most of the dimensions..." Raven nodded in understanding. She went out to the terrace to view her surroundings. She looked at the land, looking out at the three red moons. She looked at the land, seeing blue leaf trees instead of the normal green ones. She saw demons working below her. 'So this is my new home?' Raven thought to herself as she headed back inside the room.

-----------------------------------------------------

Trigon stood by the door way. He watched as Raven trained with one of the greatest fighters in all dimensions, a woman named Gevea. She was attractive, just like her lover Hetea. Her beautiful lilac colored hair was in a pony tail. Her hair matched her eyes. Her lover Hetea had the ability to control water and her energy blasts made of this element. Gevea had the ability to control plants and the earth. It would seem as if they were destined for each other, Hetea would always be there to give Gevea the strength she needed. (Plants need water to survive get it?) Hetea and Gevea, beside from being very powerful, were there to teach Raven all there was to know about hand to hand combat and weaponry.

"If I attack at you this way..." Gevea said as she began to strike Raven. Raven blocked each one of her attacks and matched her strength. "You catch on pretty quick..." Gevea tried to kick Raven but Raven caught her foot and twisted it, letting her fall down on the ground. Gevea got up quickly and ran for Raven, she hit Raven across the face and sent her flying.

"Raven... you cannot be weak. Weakness causes you pain! Don't you remember Starfire?" Trigon yelled. At the mention of Starfire's name, Raven began to fiercely attack Gevea. Gevea was hit by each and every one of the attacks. Gevea was thrown back when Raven hit across the face.

"We're done for the day." Gevea said as Raven retreated form her fighting stance. Raven bowed at her teacher and left the room.

"She's been under your studies for 6 months and she's progressing rather quickly is she not Gevea?" Trigon said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes..."

"She's a born fighter is she not?" Trigon said proudly.

"Yes... but that's not all you want her to be, you want her to be a born killer..." Gevea turned and faced Trigon. "It will be easy for her to kill. She almost has no emotion. I try and make her feel but she seems to be incapable of this."

"Feelings are for the weak. All she is allowed to feel is hate and anger. These feelings bring out her power." Trigon smiled a triumphant smile. "She will rule by my side and destroy every one that stands in the way of my conquests. You should do well not forget your place Gevea." Trigon said as he walked away from Gevea.

"Your greed is destroying her..." Gevea stated. Trigon kept walking away from her as if he did not even care about his daughters well being.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Raven looked at herself in the mirror as she combed her hair. She walked over to her bed and laid down. She tried to clear her mind of all thoughts and as soon as she closed her eyes, memories of her and Starfire flooded her mind. The thoughts that they would actually be together because Starfire felt the same. At first she welcomed the thoughts, then her thoughts were interrupted by a vision of Robin and Stafire kissing. Her eyes shot open, glowing a dark shade of black. She was surrounded by a black aura. She felt her hate and anger grow stronger. Each day that passed by she remembered Starfire and her deception. Each day she trained, she became emotionless. She could only feel nothing but hate and anger. The pain she felt in her heart could never be compared to any physical pain she ever felt.

She looked at the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces. 'Just like my heart...' Raven thought. 'There's no way to put it back together. Damn it Raven! Stop thinking about the fucking past. There's nothing but pain.' Raven thought as she stared into space. 'You weren't even together...' Raven admitted to herself. 'But you could have been...' Raven thought. 'No that's not true... everything that happened between us was a lie! Each time I held her she was wishing that I was ROBIN!!!' Raven argued with herself. The anger she had inside grew every single day. Her mind stored away all her emotions and only allowed her self to feel anger and hate. Her heart grew colder and colder as time passed by.

--------------------------------------------------------------

TBC....


	13. Memories

Thank you for all the reviews! Send more please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

There hasn't been a day where Starfire never passed by Raven's room and check to see if Raven was there. Its been a year since Raven left. Starfire kept entering the room to check if Raven came back. She never lost hope of Raven's return. None of the boys understood why she waited for Raven when they all thought she ran and was never going to come back. They assumed it was because Starfire missed having another girl in their house hold, but they were wrong. Starfire craved for the woman that she loved. The woman who never knew how Starfire really felt about her. Starfire walked out of the room with a heavy sigh and entered her own room.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered as tear drops began to fall from her face. "No.. Raven would not want me to cry... she would want me to be happy and wait for her." Starfire said these words everyday to keep herself going. Her heart ached for Raven, she missed her love so much. The boys noticed Starfire's changes. How she rarely talked and kept blacking out on them. How serious she was and how she was less careful in battle.

"Star?" Beast Boy knocked on her door.

"Yes Beast boy?"

"Breakfast..."

"I shall be out soon." Starfire then wiped her tears away. 'Oh Raven, I miss you so much. Come back to me soon... My heart is calling out to you and only you. I really miss you.' Starfire thought as she looked out her window. She caught a view of her bed and remembered how Raven used to hold her on the very bed she slept in every night. Memories flooded her mind. She fought off her tears and tried to calm down. 'Why is this happening? Raven and I never courted (dated) each other. Oh but I wish we were together.' after a few minutes she calmed her nerves and opened the door to continue another day with out her Raven.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days turned into months, months turned into years, years turned into three and a half millenniums (3500 years). Raven, being a half breed of a powerful demon and an angel was able to stay alive and had barely aged. She looked as if she was only 20 years old when in fact she was already 33,516 years old. Raven only learned 500 years ago, from her teachers Hetea and Gevea, why she aged so differently.

Flashback 

Raven raise her sword and struck the demon she was fighting. Every time she fought, she fought with a sense of emptiness. She had no fears of death, no wishes for living. That's what made her the dangerous fighter, no killer. Killer that's what Raven was and she knew it. She was a ruthless killer. She slain every last one of the demons she faced. She has killed many species, many kinds of demons. She was feared in all the dimensions. Her nick name was the grim reaper. Everyone was frightened of her, even Trigon, though he would not admit it. After her killing sprees, Raven would always find a nearby river and cleanse herself.

"I look so young even though I am more than 33,000 years old..." Raven said as she saw her reflection on the river water. She tried to cleanse her self from the blood of the many demons and humans she had just mercilessly killed.

"You do come from a demon and a very holy angel..." Gevea said as she helped Raven take off her blood stained armor.

"You know demons age differently. The angel blood in your body allows you to heal yourself and others. Your practically invincible." Hetea said as she handed Raven a towel.

"But my angelic blood hasn't worked ever since..." Raven said as she remembered the day Starfire was poisoned and she went through her first transformation.

"Since when?" Both girls asked.

"Since I saved her." Raven walked away. She had already told the lovers about why she came with Trigon. She told them about a girl who led her on and broke her heart.

End flashback 

Raven stood over the cliff as she watched the two suns set. Gevea and Hetea followed her out the terrace.

"Trigon wants you to go back to the human dimension... but you know..." Gevea said. They knew that was the dimension Raven lived in before she came. They also knew the reason she came.

"Yes I'm ready." Raven interrupted Gevea and walked away.

"You know, for as long as we have known Raven, she has never told us what she felt." Hetea said as she approached her lover.

"The wall she has created is so strong..." Gevea stated sadly. Hetea wrapped her arms around her lovers waist.

"You know maybe we're not the ones who are supposed to be doing this." Hetea said.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe its time we bring in..." Gevea opened her eyes in shock at her lover's suggestion.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Ah Raven you have come." Trigon said as Raven approached him, Hetea and Gevea behind her. "I expect you know what you are to do?" Raven shook her head no "You are to go to Earth… much has probably changed there. Observe these changes and report back to me."

"Yes Trigon."

"You will go with your mentors." Raven chanted a spell and a portal was created. She entered the portal with Hetea and Gevea following her closely.

------------------------------------------------------

Starfire flew over jump city to check if there were any disturbances. After an hour of flying, she headed towards her secret spot. It had been 3500 years since she last saw Raven. She was certain that Raven was dead, Raven her one and only love. Though they never were really together, Starfire felt that Raven owned her heart even though Raven might not have known it. She sat underneath the oak tree, the same spot she always sat in when she was there. The spot where Raven and her almost kissed. Everyday she cursed her alien origin. It was because of this that she aged differently from the other humans.

"Why did you leave and not return Raven? You promised you would not leave me." not a day passed by that Starfire didn't ask herself this question. She did what she always used to do when she was at this peaceful spot, think of her times with Raven. She remembered the first time they saw each other.

Flashback 

"Hello..." Starfire said to a girl reading a large book. The book was lowered and revealed the readers dark blue eyes.

"Hi..." the girl said with a monotone voice.

"My name is Starfire... I come from the planet Tameran. I have only been on Earth for 2 days."

"Raven." Raven said as she stretched out her hand. Starfire took her hand and shook it with her alien strength causing Ravens hand to feel her vice like grip.

"Do you wish to be my friend?" Starfire asked with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see..." Raven smiled at her for the first time and walked away.

End flashback 

Starfire looked like she was still around 19. 'For 3500 years I have been alone all my life. I have never felt the touch of a lover, only a friends. 'Its all because of you, Raven. We weren't even together. I'm not even sure you felt the same way... in fact that day we last saw each other you looked at me with so much hate,' Starfire thought about the day Raven and her last saw each other. 'I never saw her look at me like that. Damn it! Why can't I get you off my mind? Some how you dug your self a deep hole in my heart. So deep that even with time's help, I can't dig you out...' Starfire hugged her knees and leaned on the giant oak tree. She stayed at her secret spot for about an hour and left to go home.

------------------------------------------------------

TBC… Review please!


	14. The New Titans

Thank you for all your reviews… please send more to motivate me!

-------------------------------------------------------

Starfire entered the small room. The once "T" shaped tower now looked just like a big building. Starfire remodeled the place and made a 4 story building. The building had many rooms and a training room on the roof top. Three other girls lived with Starfire.

"Hey Star!" Nightingale, greeted Starfire. She was Robins granddaughter after 30 or so generations. She looked attractive and acted nothing like Robin She was slightly taller than Starfire. She had long black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, light brown eyes, lightly tanned skin. She wore a black mask over her face. Her black stopped right about her shoulders in a half pony tail.

"Hey Night." Starfire smiled at the girl. Unlike Robin's other descendants, Nightingale wasn't a control freak and did not get obsessive over a villain getting away. She took her battles seriously but always preferred to have fun while she fought. She was a warrior and had discipline and control.

"What up?" Alkaline, a smart girl with light blue eyes walked into the room and greeted the two girls. "You seen Light anywhere?" her blonde hair stopped right above her shoulders.

"Behind you..." Light, a brunette with green eyes stood was leaning on the door way. Her hair was tied in a pony tail. "What another meeting?" said as she looked around the room.

"No... I'm going to my room." Starfire said and left. On the way to her room she passed Raven's old room. She stopped at the door way and opened the door. The room was cleaned and looked like someone slept there when in fact, Starfire spent time keeping the room clean and organized. Starfire closed the door and continued her path to her own room and lay down on her bed. She was in for another sleepless night.

-------------------------------------------------------

Raven stepped out of the portal and found herself in Jump city. She surveyed her surroundings and

saw that much had changed on Earth. Their technology had advanced. She noticed that the cars floated above the ground. Noticed the buildings and bill boards had changed.

"So this is Earth now..." Raven looked around. "Should we kill everyone now or later?" Raven asked her mentors. The two shook their heads at Raven.

"What do we do first?" Hetea asked.

"Find a place to live." stated Gevea. They went in search of an apartment. With in an hour, the three found a place to live in. The technology was easy to use and sped things up for them. They found an apartment that had two rooms and two baths. Since they had to find out how the universe operated, they didn't know how long they were going to be there.

------------------------------------------------------

Hetea and Gevea decided that it would be best if they split up an discovered the way of the universe on their own. Somehow, they made Raven agree to stay on Earth while the two of them searched the other planets. Raven walked around the pavement. She put a spell on herself to mask her demonic appearance, making her look human. Her black hair stopped above her shoulders, and her gray eyes surveyed the place and looked at Earth's changes. It surprised her that out of all the places on Earth, she had to land on Jump City. The city that she was trying to run from. She decided to fly over the city to get a better view. Some how, she found herself outside the city, flying to her secret spot. She decided she might as well see how much has changed. She landed on behind the trees and walked to her spot. Even though it was dark, Raven could see perfectly with her demon eyes.

"Hmm... 3000 years have passed and nothings really changed here." Raven said as she eyed the place. The trees had grown taller, the small waterfall seemed to have more water but the grass was as green as she remembered. A particular oak tree caught her eye and unwelcome memories invaded her mind.

Flashback 

Raven sat underneath the oak tree with Starfire in her arms. They held each other and enjoyed each other's company. Starfire turned her head and looked up at Raven. They looked into each other's eyes and Raven started to lean in....

End Flashback 

Raven shook off the unwanted memories. She sat down the gigantic oak tree and leaned against tree. She stared off into space as she unconsciously stroked the grass where Starfire sat. Raven heard a branch snap and her snapped to the direction of the sound. She got up and investigated, only to find a squirrel near the broken branch. Raven sat back down the oak tree.

--------------------------------------------------------

Starfire peered behind the bush at the girl with black hair. 'Guess this place wasn't so secluded after all...' the red head thought as she looked at the girl. It was dark and she couldn't really see the girls facial features. She continued to gaze at the girl, feeling a certain pull towards the stranger. The girl seemed to be in deep thought so Starfire decided to leave the girl alone and leave. As she was leaving, she stepped on a tree branch. Starfire saw the mysterious girl getting up and heading towards her direction. Starfire hurriedly hid behind a tree. She heard the other girls retreating footsteps and let out a deep sigh. She then flew back home to the titans tower.

-----------------------------------------------------

Raven was flying over the city, back to the apartment. She heard a blast and saw smoke overhead. She decided to see what was going on and landed near the disturbance. She walked over to the disturbance and saw a mutant attacking the city. Suddenly three girls entered the scene. One had blond hair, another had black hair, and the other one had brown hair.

"Titans go!!" the blond yelled as they attacked the monster. 'These are the new titans?' Raven thought to herself. She watched the girls fight the monster. They were skilled and worked as a team. 'They're a better team then us.' Raven saw that the mutant had fallen in under five minutes. It started to get up only to be knocked aside by the brown headed titan. Raven looked over to the direction the mutant was flying and saw that it was headed right for a little boy.

"Light! There's a little boy right there!" The black haired titan said as she pointed at the boy. Raven quickly flew over to the little boy and grabbed him. In the blink of an eye he was out of sight. The mutant quickly got up and Raven faced the monster as she held the frightened little boy. The mutant tried to hit Raven and she dodged each one of its attacks. Raven used one hand and pressed the creatures neck. It fell down and fell into a deep slumber.

"You should be more careful next time." Raven said as she flew towards the three girls who were astounded by her skills. She put the boy down on the ground but he was still clinging to her.

"M-m... monster" the little boy cried.

"Its ok... the monsters asleep now." Raven said as she held the frightened boy. She handed the boy to his mother and looked at the three girls. "So your the titans?"

"Yea... I'm Alkaline." the blond said.

"Light..." The brunette extended her hand and was rather offended that Raven didn't take it.

"Nightingale." The black haired girl said as she eyed the taller girl. Raven sensed the blood of Robin in her and frowned inside. She did not want to break the cold facade she had. She was beginning to get angry again at the thought of Robin. She began to walk away from the trio. "Hey what's your name?!" Raven continued to walk away. 'She's Robin descendant.... but not Starfire's?' Raven asked herself. She thought that after she was gone, Robin and Starfire would have gotten married.

"Who was that girl?" Alkaline said. Shortly after Raven's departure, Starfire came in.

"What happened to him?" Starfire said as she looked at the sleeping mutant. The three girls began their tale of the mysterious fighter.

----------------------------------------------

TBC….


	15. Renseia and the stories of heart breaks

Thank you for the reviews! Keep'em coming!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived at the apartment in her human form. She turned on the light and went into the kitchen for a glass of water. She went back to the living room and wasn't surprised to find a woman sitting on the couch. The woman had long gray hair and had silver eyes. To anyone, she would look like an angel with out wings.

"Not surprised I'm here are you?" the woman asked.

"No... I sensed your presence before I came in the room..." if this was any other person, Raven would have slain them with out question but there was something about this woman. Raven couldn't put her finger on it, but this woman's presence soothed her.

"It felt good didn't it?"

"What?" Raven asked the stranger.

"Saving that little boy from death..."

"Maybe it did... but my days of playing hero are over."

"Oh really?" Raven nodded at the stranger. "Then why did you save the little boy?"

"..." Raven fell silent. The woman suddenly vanished, leaving Raven alone to think.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Raven watched the sun set in her demon form. She leaned against the tree and waited patiently for night time to come. She felt the familiar presence that she had felt the day before.

"Hello Raven. So this is your demonic form?"

"Yes..." Raven turned around and faced the gray haired woman.

"Your thinking about yesterday aren't you?" The woman approached her carefully. Raven nodded as she turned around to face the sun set once again.

"I don't know why I saved him. I'm supposed to lead them to doom, not save them."

"Maybe your not supposed to lead them to their doom."

"Maybe..." Raven wondered why she was even having this conversation with the woman. She didn't even know the woman's name and here she was sharing her thoughts. "If that's the case what am I supposed to be doing? Why am I even here?"

"That's not the right question you should be asking..."

"What do you mean?" Raven turned around to look at the mysterious woman, only to find out that she wasn't there anymore. Raven walked over to the spot where the woman stood. She found a note that read 'I can help you find the right questions. If you seek my help, meet me at the ocean side beach tomorrow at sunset. Bring your battle gear. I must warn you that I can only help with the questions, you have to find the answers.' near the note was a flower. Raven picked up the red and black flower and smelled it. 'So familiar' Raven thought as she flew to her apartment with the note and the flower in hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Starfire gazed out her window. She wondered whether or not she should go back to Tameran and stay there permanently. Her parents often sent her video-grams, stating that they missed her and she should return home. A part of her wanted to go back home so that maybe she can forget and move on.

"What are you thinking about?" Light asked as she entered the room and sat beside Starfire.

"My parents have been asking me to go back to Tameran." Starfire said as she looked out her window, as if she was hoping the stars would show her the answer.

"Are you going?" Alkaline said as she and Nightingale entered the room. Alkaline sat on the other side of Starfire while Nightingale stood with her arms crossed, her gaze never leaving Starfire.

"I don't know." Starfire replied honestly. "I do want to go home but I don't want to leave."

"Yeah... you'd miss us too much." Light kidded. She was always the humorous one of the girls. Starfire only shook her head. They knew she had outlived many titans and had always learned to deal with the pain of their loss.

"Let me guess, you want to stay because of a love you left behind?" She knew this was most likely the case. Alkaline guessed knowing no matter how much Starfire loved them, they weren't that big of a reason for her to want to stay. She was always the smartest of the other two girls. Suddenly Nightingales eyes shot open.

"You don't want to stay because of HER?" Nightingale said. Starfire quickly turned her head and looked at Nightingale.

"What do you mean?" the other two girls asked. Starfire only let out a deep sigh. She looked at Nightingale, wondering how Nightingale could have figured it out. No one had ever known about her love for Raven. It's not that she was ashamed. She just thought it was pointless and that's how others would see it. People would most likely tell her to move on with her life. She couldn't hear those words because she had said those words to herself many times before. Somehow, she never could let go of the past. She couldn't let go of Raven.

"Grandfather Robin used to tell his sons about your past after his wife died. They were in love with you and were fighting over you constantly. Then he told them about him telling you he loved you but you never returned his love. You always said you love someone else. Then he also told the story of your other girl team mate. She left and you were just torn. I put two and two together." Nightingale stated.

"I loved her." Starfire stated. "Even though she's gone, I still love her." Alkaline put a hand on Starfire's shoulder and Light put a hand on Starfire's leg.

"What was her name?" Alkaline asked.

"Her name was Raven..." Starfire began the tale. She told them story of their first meeting, to the last time they ever saw each other. How Raven's eyes looked at her with so much hate and distrust.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived at the beach in her demon form, to find the mysterious woman meditating. Raven saw the woman's chest possessed a deep scar. The woman opened her eyes. She looked upon Raven and smiled. Raven held the same look she's had on for years, the look of emptiness and coldness.

"I don't know why... but this just feels right." Raven stated as she walked towards the woman. She saw the same flower that was attached to the note.

"Draw your sword. Let's talk while we spar." The woman said as she unsheathed her sword and Raven did the same. They both took their fighting stances. They charged at each other. The woman swung her sword at Raven and Raven blocked it with ease. "My name is Renseia."

"What did you mean yesterday, Renseia?" Raven asked.

"I simply meant that you are asking yourself the wrong questions." Renseia then disappeared from Raven's sight and popped up behind her. Raven blocked the attack from behind easily. Renseia tossed in the air and landed a few feet away form Raven. She held up the sheathe of Raven's sheathe that was originally attached to Raven's waist. "What question are you asking yourself now?"

"How did you that?" Raven never sensed her sheathe being taken away from her. Normally she would have. This was the first time it had ever happened to her.

"My point exactly. The question you should be asking is how you got to where you are now? What drove you to be the fighter you are now? Start from the beginning." Raven fell silent so Renseia continued, "You don't have to tell me now..."

"A girl named Starfire." Raven said as she sheathed her sword. Renseia did the same.

"What did she do?"

"She played me for a fool." Raven said as she sat down the sand. Renseia sat beside Raven and gazed at her. "I loved her." Raven said as she stared at the moon. Renseia placed a hand on Raven's shoulder as Raven began to tell the tale of a misguided love. "I don't know how I can tell you all of this." Raven said as she looked at Renseia. "I barely met you and here I am telling you about my past." Raven regained her composure and asked "The flower, what's its name? It seems so familiar to me..." Renseia only smiled at Raven and then she turned away and gazed at the stars.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC… you know what to do! (Coughs REVIEW)


	16. The unconscious meeting

Thank you for all the reviews!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven thought about her session with Renseia. She felt more at ease, the woman somehow managed to affect her. She felt so comfortable with the woman. She felt like she could tell her anything and everything. Suddenly a building exploded in front of her. Raven stepped out of the way and let the debris drop down on the spot where she once stood. She then saw a man in purple jump suit coming out of a bank. She waited patiently for the arrival of the titan girls. In a matter of seconds, they were there.

Light had the power to conjure lighting balls and thunder waves. She attacked the man with her powers and the man dodged each attack easily. The man threw a car at Light and it was intercepted by Alkaline. Alkaline possessed super strength, super speed, and the power to make things explode when she touched them. She could power up anything she touched and turn it into a bomb which she can trigger at will. Alkaline threw the car aside and picked up a metal pipe. It glowed yellow and she threw it at the man. It exploded and caused the man to fly back. Nightingale used one of her gadgets and made a net to tie the villain with. The villain cut through the net and made a dash for Nightingale.

'These girls are good but they're not good enough...' Raven was about to interfere when suddenly a green starbolt was fired directly at the man. He was rendered unconscious by the intensity of the starbolt. 'I know that attack!' Raven thought to herself. She looked up the direction from where the bolt came. She saw a red head in a red suit. 'It can't be!!!' Raven looked at the figure with her wide eyes. 'She's supposed to be dead...' Raven felt her heart race as she hurriedly flew away from the scene. Raven rushed to her apartment. She tried to calm herself down as she rambled on and on about how Starfire was about to be dead. '3500 years... she's not supposed to be here anymore.' Raven thought as she walked around in circles. She tried to make a logical explanation for the existence of the red head. Renseia suddenly appeared in Raven's apartment. She looked at Raven and noticed how disturbed the girl was. Renseia hurriedly approached Raven and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Renseia asked.

"I don't know how... but I think she's still alive."

"Maybe she's a relative... she could be a descendant."

"Could be... but"

"But what?"

"She just looks exactly like Starfire, only a little bit older, and their fighting moves are the same... and what I felt when she approached. Its a feeling only Starfire gave me."

"If it was her what would you do?" Raven faced Renseia and looked into her eyes.

"Huh? What do you mean??" Raven arched her eyebrow. Renseia smiled at her clueless pupil. She began to stroke Raven's hair and continued to smile at her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven was awakened by the sounds that were coming out of the kitchen. She slowly got up of her bed and walked towards her door. She opened it and headed for the kitchen to investigate the disturbance. She saw Renseia cooking breakfast. Raven sat down on the table and watched Renseia cook.

"Don't worry I didn't stay over. I just came in early." Renseia looked at Raven and saw that Raven was in deep thought. Renseia cleared her throat and got Raven's attention "Still thinking about yesterday's events?" Renseia asked as she served Raven. Raven nodded and ate her food.

"I can't stop thinking about it." Raven admitted.

"Why don't find you find out if its really her?" Renseia asked as she ate her own plate.

"No... I don't want to know if its her."

"If you say so." Renseia said as she cleared the plates. "Up for a little training?"

"Always. I have to get changed first." Raven got up from her chair and walked to her room.

"By the way..." Renseia shouted after Raven.

"What?"

"Go grocery shopping after our training session." Renseia heard the loud groan that Raven let out and smiled. After the training session, Renseia handed Raven a list. Raven let out a heavy sigh and walked away , leaving a very entertained Renseia. Raven got to the grocery store, picked up all the items and walked out the door. Raven carried her grocery bags. 'Amazing really... after 3500 years you still have to carry your grocery home.' Raven thought as she struggled to lift all the items at once. She couldn't use her powers because she was in public. She piled each grocery bag on top of the other. 'I wonder if it really was her. Not that I care or anything.' Raven thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a feeling of warmth that crept throughout her entire body. She looked up and saw someone falling from the sky. She flew up to a roof top and placed her groceries down on the roof. She then flew up again and intercepted the sleeping woman. Raven held the bloody woman in her arms. The identity of the woman wasn't a shock to her because she knew exactly who that woman was before she looked up in the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven contemplated whether or not to leave the woman or not. Raven stood still as the bloody woman in her arms continued to bleed. Her always emotionless eyes were not empty anymore. The hole in her heart suddenly stopped getting deeper.

"Starfire." Raven said she held Starfire in her arms. One arm in between Starfire's legs and another supporting Starfire's back. She knew at that moment that this was not Starfire's descendant, but it was Starfire herself. Starfire gently lifted her eyes and looked upon her savior. Starfire didn't know whether she was in heaven or was hallucinating, but she said the name of the person that had been dreaming about night after night.

"R..Raven" Starfire took what was left of her strength and held tightly onto Raven as Raven and her began to fly away. 'She remembers me?' Raven said to her self. She cradled the injured girl closer and headed for the titans tower. She opened the door and walked in. She hurriedly started looking for the infirmary. She passed the other titans with such great speed that they didn't even see them, only felt them. They followed the trail of blood. Raven got to the infirmary with the unconscious Starfire in her arms. She put Starfire down on the table and began to look for first aid kit.

"It's you...." Light and Nightingale said.

"What happened?" Alkaline asked. The three girls all managed to follow the blood to the infirmary room. They saw Starfire on the table and quickly rushed to her side. Raven came in with the medical supplies and sat next to Starfire. She began to mend all of Starfire's wounds and clean them. She didn't care that the girls were there she just wanted Starfire to be alright. The girls saw how much care the mysterious warrior had for Starfire. She always looked so empty but here she was, tending to Starfire with such gentleness and care. She bandaged up Starfire and continued to sit at Starfire's side and stare at her as the girls left the two alone.

"After all that's happened... I didn't leave you out there to die. I saved you. After your betrayal, your misguidance... I still saved you." Raven said as she gazed upon Starfire with her emotionless eyes.

"R.. Ra..Raven..." Starfire said as she went through, what seemed to be a nightmare. The sound brokw Raven from her thoughts and she began to stroke Starfire's hair.

"Shhhh... don't worry Star I'm here." Raven whispered and Starfire calmed down. Raven's eyes shot open and she backed away from Starfire. She flew away form Starfire, not noticing the three shocked figures that stepped on the doorway. Raven landed to the beach and revealed her demonic form. She kneeled down the sand and looked down on them with wide eyes. A battle began in her as she fought to put her feelings back in their cage.

"How can this happen? She hurt me! I hate her." Raven yelled out. She was engulfed in black and the light spread out and covered the entire beach. Raven then fell on the ground, her pain suddenly stopped. She got her one desire, she didn't know how it happened but now, she could no longer feel the pain or the confusion. She arose form the sand and wore the same empty expression that she had been accustomed to after all these years. Only now her eyes were emptier then before, proving that she reached her goal. She started to fly back to the roof top she put her groceries on. She then headed back home to her apartment. Raven arrived at the apartment and found Renseia on the couch. "The sooner I destroy this place the better." Raven said to no one in particular in a cold and heartless tone. She headed for her room and slammed the door.

"All my doing, down the drain." Renseia shook her head as she vanished from the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! Review please!


	17. It wasn't a dream

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep them coming! The more there are the sooner I can update!

-

Raven sat in her room, alone in the dark, staring out in the darkness. Thanks to her demonic eyes, she could see the dark room perfectly. She stayed unmoving, she searched and searched but could not find any emotion inside herself. Ever since she chased her and caged her emotions on the beach, she felt hollow.

'Is that what I wanted? Not to feel anything.' Raven said. She looked down at her palm, and used her power to obtain her sword. Her sheathe started to float towards her and she grabbed it in midair. She unsheathed her sword and ran the blade on her forearm. Blood spilled on her bed, and Raven felt nothing. 'Is this what I am now? What I'm supposed to be? Just an empty vessel?' Raven thought. She then got up off her bed and headed to the one place she knew where she could make herself feel.

-

Starfire awoke and found herself in the tower's infirmary. She tried to get up but she felt sharp pains all over her body. She laid back down and tried to remember what happened. She remembered fighting a mutant alone. She defeated the mutant but she was already badly beaten. What she didn't know was that she fought a demon and not a mutant. She then remembered a dream she had about Raven and it put a smile on her face. The trio entered the room and greeted Starfire. They all agreed to not say anything to Starfire yet, until they were absolutely sure.

"Hi" Starfire whispered, she felt a sharp pain in her body.

"Hey... you shouldn't be talking so much." Nightingale said as she approached Starfire.

"You need anything" Alkaline asked.

Starfire whispered a very faint "no" as she stared out the window. The trio left her so that she could rest, telling her to just call on any of them if she needed anything. Starfire thought about the dream she had of Raven rescuing her and smiled.

-

Starfire was able to get out of bed after a few days of just sitting on her bed, thinking about Raven. Her room mates advised her to stay out of trouble and just stay clear of fighting since her wounds haven't completely cleared up yet. Starfire had nothing to do since she was also excused from training session so she decided to take a stroll down the city and just go sight seeing. She rarely had time to do so since she was always out fighting crime or training with the others.

Starfire put on her civilian clothes and flew towards the city. She landed on the shore and decided to walk the rest of the time. She went to the park first to view the children playing, then she decided to go get lunch at a nearby restaurant. She headed for the beach around the after noon and spent her time meditating there. She found it rather hard to meditate since all she thought about was her dream of seeing Raven. She let out a heavy sigh and decided if she was going to think about Raven, she might as well think about Raven in their secret spot. She got up and flew towards the end of the city.

She landed near the bushes of the spot and headed for the clearing ahead. As soon as she got into the clearing, she saw a girl bathing in the waterfall. Starfire concluded that this was the same girl she had seen from a few nights ago. The girl had her back turned on Starfire and had her pile of discarded clothes on the grass. Starfire watched with awe as the woman with black hair ran her fingers through her hair. The girl slightly turned her head and revealed her face to Starfire. Starfire couldn't believe her eyes. The hair color had change and her eyes were now black. But her actions and the way she talked... Starfire couldn't believe it, it was Raven.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered. Raven took a deep dive and then arose from the water.

"Hello Starfire" Raven said with a tone that carried no expression. She got arose from the waters, revealing her naked form to Starfire, who was too shocked to move. Starfire blushed when she saw Raven's beautiful body. Raven picked up her clothes and dressed slowly in front of Starfire. She put on her silk red thong and her matching bra, and then put on her tight black jeans. She bent down and picked up a large red long sleeve button up shirt and put it on. She didn't bother buttoning up the shirt as she walked towards Starfire. She stopped after she was only a couple of yards away from Starfire. Starfire noticed the change Raven had made on the outside and the inside. Raven had grown a little less then a head taller then Starfire. Her eyes and her hair were now black. What changed most though, was her eyes. Starfire used to look into them and see passion in them. Now all she could see from Ravens eyes were her reflection.

"Raven? How can this be" Starfire said a she approached Raven.

"Half demon half angel remember" Raven stated with the same tone in her voice. "I age slower then humans... but what about you" Raven asked.

"I'm an alien..." Starfire never broke her gaze from Raven. She began to take in the changes in Raven, both inside and out. She gazed at Raven intensely. She noted that this was in fact Raven, it wasn't a dream, Raven was standing in front of her... all flesh and bones. Starfire broke into tears and ran towards the soaked Raven. "Raven..." Starfire whispered as she took the now taller Raven in her arms. Raven kept her arms at her side and didn't return the hug. "I have missed you so..." Starfire whispered as her tears fell on Raven's chest. 'I have to resist her... but being near her again...' Raven told herself as she felt her emotions fighting for freedom. Just as Starfire was about to let go of Raven, Raven slipped her arm around Starfire's waist. She then used her free hand to Starfire's face. She gently caressed Starfire's cheek and let her finger roam down Starfire's chin. She used her finger to lift Starfire's face, letting Starfire look into her eyes. Starfire saw some thing there, she saw love in Raven's eyes. What she saw was quickly replaced by the same emptiness that she had seen before. 'She has changed.. so much... she is no longer the same Raven.' Starfire thought as she cried. Starfire was about to release Raven but then Raven embraced Starfire, she stroked Starfire's hair as Starfire cried.

"Starfire..." Raven whispered in Starfire's ear. Suddenly Raven broke their embrace and stepped away from Starfire. She then quickly vanished from Starfire's sight. She gazed at the spot where Raven stood.

"Oh Raven what has happpened to you" Starfire said as she flew home in tears.

-

Dun.. Dun.. Dun.. TBC.. You finished reading? What are you waiting for then! Review!


	18. Making difficult decisions

HEY Sorry it took so long for me to update! Thank you for all the great Reviews! Keep them coming!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire went into her room and thought about what had happened. She lay down her bed and more tears escaped her eyes. 'It wasn't a dream, Raven's here and she's alive. But she's so different, almost seemed empty. One thing hasn't changed, she's still hard to figure out.'

"You saw her huh?" Nightingale said as she entered Starfire's room.

"You knew she was here?"

"Yes." said Alkaline as she entered the room.

"We weren't sure it was really her." said Light, she received a nod from Starfire.

"I wasn't sure it was her either." Starfire said. "She's so different now..." Starfire continued,

"People change..." replied Alkaline.

"She seemed so cold towards me... like she's angry at me." said Starfire. "I need to know what's going on with her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Raven was strolling along the beach. She stopped and looked on the horizon, what she saw was a very beautiful sunset. It made the sky look orange and red. She sighed and sat down the sand. She felt someone approaching her, still she kept her gaze at the sunset. The figure stopped and sat down right beside her.

"You talked to her didn't you?" Renseia asked. Raven only nodded and continued to look at the sun. "You know you can talk to me about what ever your feeling..."

"Feelings are for the weak." Raven replied dryly. Rensiea then looked up in the sky, she looked at the clouds and shook her head as a sign of disappointment in Raven. She then got up and left. "I don't want to talk right now, not about her... not about Starfire." feeling that Rensiea was coming back to talk some more.

"Then when would be a good time for you? 3,500 years isn't enough time?" Starfire replied as she sat down only a few inches away form Raven. Raven ignored Starfire and continued to look at the sun. Starfire let out a sigh. 'What did I do for this to happen?' Starfire asked herself, what she didn't know was that Raven was peering into her mind, listening in on her thoughts. "Raven what happened to us?"

"There never was an us. " Starfire's eyes got moist, she tried to fight back the tears that threatened to spill out of her orbs. "there was a you and Robin.."

"What are you talking about?" Raven remained silent, Starfire in turn sighed "What happened to our friendship? Is there no way we can get it back?"

"I can't ever be your friend Starfire..." Raven said in a harsh tone. She then vanished from the scene, leaving Starfire alone to cry yet again. Starfire decided to go home, knowing that tears wouldn't solve her problems. She entered the tower, tears still streaming down her eyes. The three girls all noticed her come in the room with her tear struck face.

"You saw her again?" Alkaline asked, already knowing the answer. Starfire sat down the window and faced the moon.

"So that means yes." Light said. Light looked at the other girls, it hurt them to see Starfire like this.

"She hates me..." Starfire said as she continued to look towards the moon. "I don't even know why..."

"She'd be a fool if she didn't love you... but you know what they say... hate is merely the result of a wounded love." Nightingale popped in as she stroked Starfire's hair.

"I need to know why she hates me..." Starfire left the room and headed for her own room.

Nightingale turned to look out the window, a tear strolled down her own face. 'At least she'll be happy with her.' Nightingale told herself. Alkaline approached Nightingale and put a hand on the brunettes shoulder.

"Hurts doesn't it?" asked Alkaline.

"What do you mean?" asked Nightingale.

"You love her..." Light interjected.

"That obvious?" Nightingale said.

"Yeah..." both Alkaline and Light said.

"I guess falling for Starfire is a hereditary trait..." Nightingale joked. Alkaline wrapped her arm around Nightingale. Nightingale in turn leaned her head on Alkaline's shoulder. Light put her arm around Nightingale's waist and Nightingale put her arm around Light's shoulder. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Starfire reached her room. The door opened automatically and she got onto her bed and lied down. 'I love Raven! I need to know what happened that night she ran. I promised myself that I would tell her that I love her so I will.' Starfire thought as she looked at the ceiling. She had made up her mind and was determined to find Raven and confront her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven entered her apartment and quickly headed for her room. She headed for her bed and jumped in it. She landed on her stomach and she turned over to her back. She stared at the ceiling. 'Why can't I get you out of me completely?' Raven asked herself. 'Emotions are for the weak.' she reminded herself.

"She betrayed me... I should hate her." Raven said out loud. "I do hate her." she abruptly sat up when she heard a snicker from the dark corner of her room. "Come out Renseia!" Renseia did as she was told and stepped out of the shadows with a knowing smile plastered on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Raven asked with a scowl on her face, letting Renseia know that she was not at all amused.

"It just sounds a lot like you're really trying hard to convince your self that you hate her..." Renseia said as she approached Raven's bed.

"But I do hate her." Raven countered. Renseia sat down on Raven's side and ran her fingers through Raven's hair. Renseia let out a deep sigh.

"Maybe you should talk to her... hear her out." reasoned Renseia.

"Why should I? She played with my feelings! She was pulling at my strings, trying to make me into her little bitch!" Raven said.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Renseia.

"She kissed Robin!"

"How do you know that she wanted the kiss?" countered Renseia. Raven sat in silence.

"It doesn't matter... she betrayed me."

"How did she betray you?" asked Renseia. Raven sighed and faced Renseia.

"When I was with her back then, I felt emotions. I allowed myself to feel. I felt happy every time I was with her... every time she smiled or did something stupid I thought it was cute. Everything good I had never felt before I FELT BECAUSE OF HER. I FELT FOR HER. When I saw her and Robin, all those feelings vanished and all I felt was pain and anger." Raven said, letting a small tear fall down. The tear was followed with more and soon, Raven started to cry. Raven had finally let out her emotions. She allowed herself to grief over her loss. She allowed herself to tell someone how she felt.

"Oh Raven..." Renseia said as she pulled Raven into her arms and held her. Raven's head was placed on Renseia's chest. Raven's hand around Renseia's back. Renseia rubbed Raven's back in a circular motion and ran her finger's through Raven's silky locks. After Raven's cries subsided the two broke apart.

"I don't know why I told you that..." Raven said. "I never told anyone that." Raven admitted. Renseia smiled and she wiped the last tear that dropped from Raven's eyes.

"Doesn't it make you feel better?" Renseia asked and received a nod from Raven. "You know what would make you feel even better?" Renseia asked in a playful tone. Raven shook her head no. "You should talk to Starfire and tell her how you feel."

"I thought you were gonna offer me some ice cream or something..." Raven said. Renseia raised her eyebrow at Raven. "What? It's better than the one you actually suggested because there's no way I'm gonna talk to Starfire." Raven said with a determined tone. Renseia got up from Raven's bed and walked away from the bed. She paused and turned to look at Raven.

"Just think about it..." Renseia said and then she vanished, leaving Raven alone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ah so you're finished reading! So what are you waiting for? Write me a REVIEW already! The more I get, the more I'll be inspired and I'd update sooner! Thanks for reading this chapter!


	19. Observing, Not stalking

Authors Notes: Hey! Sorry my update took so long! Anyways… I'm sorry to say this but the story will SEEM to be repetitive. But not really. You have to pay attention to what's going on. There's little changes that will be going on in the chapters. If you don't get what's going on, please don't hesitate to ask me any questions! Anyways:

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven walked through the city in her human form. She was wearing regular human clothes which consisted of slightly baggy black jeans, a navy blue hooded sweater, and a black tank top underneath the sweater. Her hood was over her head. She was eyeing every building, trying to remember what was originally there 3,500 years ago. She continued to walk and stopped when she reached a movie theatre. It's bright holograms were showing previews of the new movies that were showing. She eyed the building carefully. 'It's still here...' Raven said as she remembered her unofficial date with Starfire. 'It was the night after we watched the scary movies. She came into my room before sun rise and slept over...' thought Raven as she reminisced. 'I must not think about that... the past is the past.' Raven scolded herself. Raven turned away from the movie theatre and walked away.

Raven continued to walk , heading for no particular direction, for what seemed like hours. She just let her feet drag her wherever. She finally stopped when she sensed a very familiar presence. She turned towards a fast food place and saw Starfire with the 'New titans', eating pizza. She could feel her body tense up as gazed at the red head.

She saw the one they called Nightingale, Robin's descendant, sitting very close to Starfire. The two were laughing. 'She looks like she's having fun...' Raven said. She teleported herself to a roof top near the restaurant and pulled back her hood. 'That's a better view...' Raven told herself. 'Just because you're watching her doesn't mean you don't hate her...' Raven told herself. She could see Starfire's green eyes weren't as joyous as they once were. There was something missing. Starfire's emerald eyes weren't as bright as they were, they were much darker now. She could also see the many times Nightingale looked at Starfire when Starfire wasn't looking. 'Hmm... That's what I used do too... steal glances at her.' She could see Starfire smile at the girl and her friends. She could see the advances Nightingale made towards Starfire. The way she flirted with Starfire and how Starfire sometimes returned the favor. She continued to watch Starfire's actions. Raven could feel her anger rise as Nightingale continued to flirt with Starfire.

"You know, it's not polite to stalk..." said a voice from behind Raven.

"I'm not stalking her, Renseia... I'm not spying either..." replied Raven as she kept on looking at Starfire.

"Oh... then what would you call this?" asked Renseia as she approached Raven. She stood behind Raven and looked down..

"I'm observing her."

"Ah..." said Renseia. "Well, what would you call that look on your face?"

"What look?"

"You look like you're about ready to snap the black haired girl's neck off... are you jealous?"

"I am not jealous." exclaimed Raven in a dangerously calm tone. "Why would I be?" Raven inquired and Renseia only shrugged.

"It was just a thought..." said Renseia. "Why won't you talk to her?" asked Renseia as she continued to look at the red head but she didn't miss the glare that Raven gave her.

"For what?" Raven said, her voice sounding angry. "She was the one person that I ever completely let in. Then what do I get? She played with my emotions. I'm not going to give her the opportunity to hurt me again." Raven said her tone sounding more enraged after every word.

"You're letting me in..." Renseia said, trying to make a point.

"That's different." Raven said. 'Good point though...' Raven thought to herself.

"How is this different?" Renseia asked.

"I don't know why... I just know that I can trust you and this feels right. It feels like I've known you forever, talking to you seems so natural." Raven said in her monotonic voice. She turned her head and faced the older woman. Her eyes let Renseia know that her answer was coming from Raven's heart. Raven then looked away, "I never did thank you for listening to me and my... problems."

"Don't sweat it. I'll always be here for you Ravy." Renseia said. Raven head snapped towards Renseia. 'My mother's nick name for me...' Raven thought as she looked at Renseia. She narrowed her eyes. Renseia felt like she was being stared at so she turned her head and saw Raven looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Renseia asked.

"My mother..." Raven said. Renseia tensed at the mention of Raven's mother. "used to call me that." Raven finished.

"Oh.." Renseia said and she started to feel relaxed. Renseia saw a hint of sadness flash across Raven's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't worry about it, I don't even remember her." Raven said.

"Oh." Renseia said. A hurt look spread across her face. Raven's words seemed to hurt Renseia.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked. She could see the pain on Renseia's face.

"Nothing..." Renseia said and Raven looked at her in disbelief. "I just think you really should talk to Starfire." Renseia said.

"No... I won't let her in ever again." Raven said in a determined and angry tone.

"Raven... all this anger you're feeling..." Renseia started but was interupted by Raven.

"What I can't be angry?" asked Raven in a demanding tone.

"I didn't say that..."

"Then what do you mean, Renseia?"

"I only think that you should talk to her Raven... get her side of the story."

"She made a fool of me back then and it won't ever happen again." Raven said. Renseia walked away. She stopped and looked back at Raven before she vanished from sight.

Raven let out a sigh. 'What am I doing here?' Raven asked herself. 'Why Starfire? Why did you have to hurt me? You broke through the walls, I let you in… I allowed myself to feel every time I was with you. It got to the point where I would just be happy because I'd be thinking about you. I thought there was a remote chance that I could have been with you, but I was dead wrong. You just played with my emotions. I'll never forgive you for that...' Raven said as put her hood back on. She leapt up into the sky and landed on the sidewalk. Raven immediately sensed some one behind her.

"Out for a walk?" Raven froze. She knew exactly whose melodious voice it was. Raven let out a low growl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What are you waiting for? Review my story! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will update! Anyways thanks for reading my story! I'll try to update sooner!


	20. Out For A Walk

Hey! Thanks for all the great reviews! Sorry I didn't update sooner... I've just been very busy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire woke up and floated out of bed and headed into her bathroom. She turned on the faucet and looked at herself in the mirror. 'Another restless night and you look miserable...' Starfire told herself. 'Maybe it's cause I am miserable. I'm also lonely, confused, and a little heart broken.' Starfire said. She then stripped off her pajamas and turned on the shower. She hopped in, letting the warm water touch her soft skin.

"Hey Star!" Alkaline yelled through the bath room door. "Hurry and get dressed!"

"We're going out to eat!" yelled Light.

"Hurry your ass up!" yelled Nightingale.

'No use trying to argue with all of them.' thought Starfire. Starfire knew that if the three girls agreed on something, it was no use trying to argue with them because they won't stop until they get what they want. 'They can be so determined sometimes.' Starfire thought to herself. With that in mind, she then stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and headed towards her room. She walked towards her closet and pulled out one of her uniform outfits. The uniform was a red and black, tight fitting two piece suit. The bottoms were shorts and the top was like her old purple uniform. She put on her uniform and her matching boots. Her boots stopped just above her knees. She then put on her black wrist bracelets and headed for the living room, where all the other Titans were waiting.

"Pizza?" asked Light and all the other titans nodded. They then all headed down to the garage to ride the new hover T-car. The girls arrived at the pizza place and headed for their favorite place to sit at. Starfire sat in the circle table. Nightingale sat next to her, and Light sat next to Nightingale.

"What do you guys want on your pizza?" asked Alkaline.

"Pepperoni and sausages..."said both Light and Nightingale, the two then burst out laughing.

"What about you Starfire?" asked Nightingale.

"Whatever's fine with me." said Starfire, her voice sounding a little depressed. Alkaline nodded and signaled the other girls to comfort the depressed alien.

"Aww.. come on Star! Cheer up a little!" said Light. Nightingale scooted closer to Starfire and let out a deep sigh. She placed her arms around the red headed alien's shoulder and placed her chin on the Starfire's other shoulder.

"It's Raven isn't it?" asked Nightingale. Starfire nodded. Nightingale looked at the table and saw napkin holder. She grabbed a napkin and the ketchup bottle. She drew a smiley face and showed the picture to Starfire. Starfire let out a forced smile. "What would I have to do to make you smile?" asked Nightingale in a caring tone.

'You'd have to get Raven to be with me.' thought Starfire and a smile formed on her face as she thought about what it would be like to be with Raven. 'Oh Rae.. what went wrong with us? What do I have to do for you to talk to me?' thought Starfire. Starfire's thoughts were broken when she felt Nightingale's hands touch her side, tickling her. Starfire couldn't help but laugh.

"Stop!" yelled Starfire and Nightingale did as she was told.

"No more frowning or else I'll do more than tickle you..." said Nightingale.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Starfire said with a smile on her face.

"Frown some more and you'll find out." Nightingale said, flashing Starfire a mischievious smile.

"Empty threat..." said Alkaline as she came back with the pizza.

"You'd never do anything to her." said Light to Nightingale. Nightingale stuck her tongue out to the other titans.

"Better not stick that tongue out at me again." Light threatened Nightingale. Nightingale threw a packet of ketchup at Light. Light had an angry look on her face. She opened up her soda container and took some ice out. She then put the ice in her mouth and spat it out at Nightingale. The ice hit Nightingale on her forehead.

"Nasty..." Nightingale remarked as she wiped her forehead. Alakline laughed at her team mates and Light and Nightignale looked at each other. They communicated through their eyes and then turned to look at Alkaline. They both threw pieces of ice at Alkaline.

"You guys are so immature!" Alkaline said as she retaliated by throwing some ice back at her friends.

Starfire laughed at her friends. The girls finally settled down and ate. Nightingale kept stealing glances at Starfire when Starfire wasn't looking. Starfire reached for the Parmesan cheese and her hand met Nightingale's. Starfire pulled her hand away from the Parmesan cheese and Nightingale grabbed the bottle. She then put cheese on her pizza.

"Want some?" Nightingale asked Starfire. Starfire nodded back to her. Nightingale leaned in and put cheese on Starfire's pizza. Nightingale's arm burshed Starfire's chest and a small smile crept up on her face. She then looked up and saw pizza sauce on Starfire's face. She turned Starfire's face, making Starfire face her, and held Starfire's face. Starfire quirked an eye brow at the other girl. She then used her thumb to wipe the sauce off the red head's face. She let go of Starfire who had a confused look on her face. "Sauce.." explained Nightingale.

"Oh well then..." Starfire said as she reached out for Nightingale's face. She held her hand up and used her knuckles to get the crumbles away from Nightingale's cheek. Nightingale nodded. Starfire went back to eating her own food.

'Oh Star, if you only knew how I felt...' Nightingale thought. 'Then again it wouldn't matter... you love Raven.' Nightingale admitted her defeat.

Starfire looked down on the ground and saw a white dove on the ground. She gazed at the dove and watched as it flew away. She looked up at where the bird was heading and it stopped on a roof top. She then saw a girl pull her hood over her head and jump off the roof top. She quickly recognized the girl. "I have to go..." said Starfire as she stood up from the table. "I'll see you guys back at the tower."

"Where are you going?" asked Light but Starfire only kept looking up at the sky. She sped off to meet the girl and she was just in time. The girl had just landed.

"Out for a walk?" Starfire asked the hooded girl. The other girl let out a low growl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading and being paitent with me... well?What are you waiting for? Give me a review! The more I get, the sooner I'll update!


	21. The Meeting

Hey girls and guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you gave me! Keep em coming. See I was thinking of making this a series cuz there was sooo many things I could do with it. Anywayz, I'll leave you to read now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mind if I join you, Raven?" Starfire asked as she walked up to the other girl. Raven made no reply back. Raven jumped up in the sky and flew off. Starfire followed after her. They flew in the sky for some time and then Raven landed on the tallest roof top of the city, Starfire soon landed after her. The view was beautiful. The sun was setting and the sun touched the ocean, creating a red-orange streak in the sky. The clouds were gray and the scene looked like a beautiful painting. "Beautiful..." Starfire said as she eyed the scenery. They stayed silent as they looked out into the horizon.

Raven enjoyed the calm feeling. She only felt like that when Starfire and Renseia was around. But her connection with Renseia was different from her connection with Starfire. She couldn't quite put it into words but she knew there was a distinct difference between the two connections. Raven broke her gaze from the sunset and looked at Starfire. She observed the other girl. 'Still looks so innocent...' Raven thought to herself. Starfire's eyes were closed as she listened to the wind. Raven then turned her gaze back at the sun. Starfire walked closer to Raven and stood beside the now taller girl. She too closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

"Raven?" Starfire whispered, her eyes still closed. She could feel the comforting warmth she always felt around Raven.

"Hmm?" Raven replied as she began to feel a familiar feeling, she was at peace.

"Remember when we watched the horror movies and you comforted me because I was really scared?" asked Starfire.

"Uh-huh." Raven said as she closed her eyes. She could also feel a comfortable, calming feeling spread through out her body.

"Remember I slept in your room that night?" asked Starfire. She wanted to let Raven remember their times together. She was hoping that remembering would help ease Raven's mind.

"Yeah... I was teasing you about being scared." said Raven. 'I'm letting myself remember.' Raven told herself.

"Remember when we went to the movies and then went to that pizza place?' asked Starfire. Raven nodded at her. "That was the same night you took me to your secret place.." Starfire said.

"Uh-huh..."

"You think things could go back to being like that again? Think we can be friends again?" Starfire asked, her voice filled with hope. 'Who knows maybe more someday...' Starfire added the last part in her mind. Raven turned head and looked at Starfire's eyes. She tried to turn away but she could not. She could Starfire's eyes shining, staring into her own. She walked towards Starfire, never breaking away from the looking at the other girls eyes, and stopped only a couple of feet away from the other girl. Raven gave Starfire a neutral look, but then Starfire looked into Raven's eyes and saw that they were filled with so many emotions. There were so many emotions and Starfire couldn't see what they where. 'Still so hard to figure out...' Starfire thought to herself. That was Raven for her. The girl never really talked about her feelings, and more than half the time Starfire didn't know what Raven was thinking. Starfire found confused and worried about what Raven was possibly thinking and what Raven must be feeling.

Minutes passed and the girls were still looking into each other's eyes, trying to determine what the other was feeling. Starfire could see the anger and the confusion in Raven's eyes. There was some thing else there but the anger clouded it. Raven could see the hope in Starfire's eyes glistening brightly. She could also see determination and also some confusion in the red headed aliens green orbs, however she noticed that the ray of joy that seemed to always surround Starfire was nonexistent. The usual perkiness wasn't in the girl's eyes. They looked lonely. 'I could see the loneliness and I can sense the emptiness...' Raven thought. Raven still hadn't answered the question.

"What are you feeling right now?" asked Raven as she gazed at Starfire.

"I feel safe." replied Starfire without any second thought as she looked back at Raven.

"Why safe?" Raven asked as she stepped closer towards Starfire.

"I always feel safe around you..." Starfire said as she took the courage to step forward, towards Raven.

"..." Raven stayed silent as she looked into Starfire's eyes and saw that the girl wasn't lying. She could see the sincerity in the other girls eyes. 'She's being honest... but what can this honesty mean?' Raven thought to herself.

"What are you feeling right now Raven?" Starfire asked, trying to get back on Raven's good side. She didn't want to just jump out and confess her love for the other girl because she was scared of how Raven would react. She also wanted to know what happened back then. She wanted to know why Raven abandoned her, even after Raven promised she's stay by Starfire's side. She also wanted to know why Raven was so angry. 'I want it to be like how it was back then...' Starfire thought in her head. 'If... no not if, WHEN things go back to normal, then I'll tell her.'

Raven gazed into Starfire's eyes, not knowing whether she should answer the question. All she did was look at Starfire. She could feel again. She remembered her talks with Renseia and how Renseia said that she should talk to Starfire to get her side of the story. 'Maybe Renseia was right.' thought Raven. 'No what the hell am I thinking? She hurt me once... if I let her in again she'll hurt me again. I don't know if I can take that pain.' Raven thought as she argued with herself. 'But...' Raven told herself. Since she could not break away from Starfire, she stared into Starfire's eyes, into Starfire's soul. She was hoping to see something there that she would disapprove, something that will make her angry, but Raven failed. The longer she stared into Stafire's green depths, the more her anger faded away.

"Confused..." said Raven as she took a step closer to Starfire. They stood only a couple of inches away from each other.

"What are you confused about?" asked Starfire as she looked up at Raven's partially covered face. Starfie reached behind Raven and pulled back her hood, giving her a clear view of Raven's face.

"Everything." Raven whispered.

"What do you mean?" Starfire whispered back.

Raven brought up her hand. She used her knuckles to caress Starfire's face. Starfire leaned into Raven's touch. Starfire could feel a spark spread throughout her whole body and she let out a small smile. Raven didn't fail to see Starfire's smile. Raven stroked Starfire's cheek and brought her hand down to Starfire's chin. She stared deep into Starfire's eyes, as if she was searching for some hint of imperfection. She could only see beautiful emerald jewels staring at her.

Raven opened her mouth and was about to reply but then their moment was yet again ruined when a big explosion occurerd beneath them. The turned their faces to look at where the explosion occured. They flew up in the sky, the look in their each other's eyes saying that they'll continue their 'Talk' later on. They headed for the smoke and landed in the center of it. They eyed their surroundings and quickly saw the cause of the destruction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok... Another chapter done. Thank god it's summer because I can do a whole lot of writing now! Thanks for reading my fanfic, now all you have to do is give me a review. If you don't, I won't update. J.K... ok what are you waiting for? Review!


	22. Her weakness

Heylo! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. See, I told you, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to update! Anyways... let's get on with the sotry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire eyed the scenery carefully. She knew the culprit was there, hiding some where in the smoke. She looked behind her and saw Raven right behind her. Starfire couldn't help but smile. 'Just like old times.' Starfire thought to herself. She thought about the old titans and how Raven fought side by side with her. 'I didn't think I would be in a battle with Raven again.' Starfire continued to think. Her smile did not go unnoticed by Raven.

'What's she smiling about?' Raven thought to herself. 'Why am I even here? I'm not a hero anymore.' Raven told herself. She then looked at Starfire. 'Oh yeah that's right... the sooner we finish this, the sooner I can get to the bottom of things.' Raven thought. Thanks to her demonic abilities, her eyes could see exactly where she was going. She could also hear footsteps moving around, getting closer and closer. A small laugh escaped someone's lips.

Starfire heard a laugh. She turned her head left and right, searching for the source of the mischievious laugh. Just as she turned her head straight forward a fist headed for her face. The fist, inches away from Starfire's face, was caught by Raven. Raven stood next to Starfire with the fist in her hand.

Raven could hear where the laugh came from. She could also see the figure moving closer and closer. 'It's fast... fast for a human at least.' Raven thought. She could tell it was a human because she could sense it. She looked at Starfire and saw Starfire was looking for the criminal that caused the destruction. She could see a figure running in an disorganized manner. She then heard another set of footsteps. She looked to her side and could not see anything. When she turned her head back, she saw a fist approaching Starfire's face. She used her incredible speed and caught the fist.

"Thanks..." Starfire said as she looked at Raven with gratitude and amazement in her emerald eyes. Raven nodded back at her. Another fist approached Raven and Raven caught it. Suddenly a foot popped out of nowhere and was about to kick Raven. Starfire caught the foot that was flying towards Raven. She then shot a starbolt towards the direction of the foot and the fists. Raven and Starfire let go as the starbolt hit their assailant. Raven heard the assailant hit a wall and let out a small groan. She also heard a noise behind them.

Raven turned her head slightly and saw a figure jump up in the sky and saw that the figure was heading for Starfire. Upon seeing this, she was about to attack the figure but then her previous assailant jumped her from behind and put her on a head lock. She flipped her assaliant over, causing them to fall back on the floor. She rushed over to Starfires side. She saw Starfire was running towards her and then Starfire was kicked on her back. Starfire was sent back and Raven lost sight of her.

'Starfire...' Raven thought to herself. She headed towards the last place Starfire was at but then her previous attacker popped out in front of her. Her attacker swung their fist at her and she kept on dodging them easily. She searched for Starfire as she evaded the attacks. She then saw Starfire was alright. Starfire was fighting some one and was holding her own very well. Raven felt a little relieved. 'Why am I even worried about her?' Raven thought to herself.

Starfire blocked the kicks that her enemy was throwing at her. She kept looking to her sides, in search for her secret love. She then reached a certain place where she could swear she could feel Raven's eyes on her. She looked and saw a silhouttes fighting each other. 'At least she's ok.' Starfire thought to herself. She then got kicked in the stomach. She felt the pain on her stomach and she punched her attacked on the face, making them fly back. Her assailant pulled out a knife from their side.

"We need to get rid of the smoke!" Starfire yelled out to Raven. Her assailant headed straight for her, knife in hand.

"Got it Star!"a voice said.

"Alkaline!" Starfire yelled out. She recognized her team mates voice.

"Well well well... just like Starfire to start the fun with out us."another voice said.

"Light!" Starfire yelled as she fought off her attacker. She dodged the knife easily. "Where's Nightingale?" Starfire asked as she continued to dodge the attacks that were being thrown at her.

"Right here babe!" Nighitngale yelled.

Raven's ears picked up on the mention of Nightingale's name. She felt her blood boiling as a hint of jealousy mixed with it. The battle she was in just became more interesting for her. She grabbed her assailants foot and held on to it. She then threw the person she was fighting with up into the air. She then glanced at Starfire. She saw Starfire was safe so she then jumped up and followed after her attacker. 'Why am I concerning myself with her?' Raven thought to herself. 'Why is she calling for that girl anyway?' Raven thought to herself as she was soaring up the air. She reached her enemy. She lost a little bit of her control over her demonic strength over her rage. She elbowed the person on the back. She heard them let out a groan and she could hear the blood being spit out as the person was falling on the ground. Raven followed after her attacker and they landed back one the gorund.

"Get rid of the smoke, Night!" Starfire yelled.

Nightingale did as she was told. She pressed a button on her hover bike and the booster were turned on. She then began to circle around the smoke. Her actions were having little effect with the smoke. Suddenly, Nightingale was kicked off her bike. Upon seeing this, Raven let out a smile inside herself. The young new titans were then engaged in their own battle.

'Where's Raven?' Starfire wondered. She looked to her left and saw Raven's shadow in the smoke. 'She's ok!' Starfire thought to herself. Raven looked to her right, feeling someone's eyes on her. 'Starfire!' Raven thought to herself. 'At least she's still alive.' Raven thought to herself. 'Stop thinking about her! Keep your head in the battle!' Raven thought to herself. 'Ok focus!' Starfire thought to herself. Then Starfire's attacker swung a fist at her and hit Starfire across the face.

Raven's attacker then lept up high in the air. Raven took one last glance back at Starfire before following the person up. She landed on top of a building and saw a woman with red eyes, staring at her.

"You're a new titan or what?" the girl asked, her voice sounding husky and deep. She was fairly attractive. Her fire colored hair was wavy and it stopped in the middle of her back. The girl held her fighting stance so Raven did the same. Raven remained stilent as she too, held her ground. "Guess so..." the girl said. "You know you're really cute." the girl said. "Too bad you're on the wrong side," the girl said in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah too bad." Raven said in mocking tone.

"Don't worry, when them two down there kill the titans, we'll talk about letting you in our group!" the girl said.

"There's only three of you?" Raven asked in her usual monotonice uncaring voice.

"Yeah! That's all it takes to beat the titans." The girl said as she ran towards Raven. She swung her fist at Raven and Raven easily dodged it. Raven then punched her across the face, making her fly back down on the ground. Raven followed after her.

Starifre tried her best to avoid her knife happy enemy. The attacked swung their foot and kicked Starfire. Then the attacker thrusted the knife towards Starfire and she jumped back, causing the knife to cut her shoulder.

Raven smelled blood in the air and recogized who's it was. 'Starfire?' Raven thought to herself as she approached her fallen foe. She saw her enemy slowly getting up. She then quickly looked around for Starfire. She then saw Starfire on the ground, someone on top of her, holding a knife. She also saw Starfire shoot a starbolt at the person, causing them to get off of her.

'What the hell does she kept staring at?' the girl with fiery red eyes asked herself. She then squinted her eyes and saw what Raven was looking at. 'So that's her weakness.' the girl thought to herself. The wavy haired red head let out a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay... one chapter done. Another coming up. Thank you for reading my story. What are you waiting for? Give me a review! A lot of reviews means faster updates!


	23. Release your anger

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. Anyway, I told you the more reviews I get the sooner I update. So now, I'm sticking true to my words and I'm giving you a new chapter. So here it is.

By the way, Renseia is pronounced 'Ren-say-ah' sorry for the confusion. If you have any more questions, don't be afraid to ask!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven looked at her opponent and saw that her opponent was smiling. Raven disregarded the smile and waited for the girl to attack her. The girl ran towards Raven and swung her fist at Raven. Raven blocked her fist with ease.

"That red head is a real killer isn't she?" the red head said. Raven just looked at the other girl, not really bothered by the comment. "Were you guys on date before?" the girl asked as she tried to kick Raven. Raven caught her leg. Raven remained silent. "So that's a no... is she interested in you?" the girl asked. "I can tell YOU'RE interested in HER." the girl stated as she jumped away from Raven. 'Am I that transparent?' Raven asked herself. Raven disregarded the girls comment and remained silent. "I gotta say she really is a number though. I would love to just rip her uniform off and fuck her brains out." the girl said. That caught Raven's attention.

Raven closed her eyes, she could feel her blood starting to boil with anger. 'She's disrespecting Starfire.' Raven told herself. 'What do I care if she is talking about Starfire like that? You HATE her!' Raven chided herself. Raven knew what the girl was doing. 'She's using Starfire to get to me. What a cheap trick.' Raven thought in her head. 'Don't let her get to you.' Raven told herself. She could hear the girl circling her. 'Clear your head.' Raven told herself.

"Don't you feel like wanting to fuck her when you see her in her skin tight uniform?" the girl asked.

Raven didn't answer. She kept telling herself not to think of Starfire and ignore what the girl was saying. The girl jumped into the air and landed behind Raven. She raised her leg and was about to kick Raven. Raven ducked down and avoided the kick at the last second. The girl jumped back away from Raven.

"I think she has a thing for one of the titans... the one with black hair." the wavy red haired cillain said as she remembered the flash of jealousy that shone in Raven's eyes when Starfire mentioned Nightingale's name. The girl circled Raven. 'Nightingale...' Raven thought about Nightingale was flirting with Starfire back at the pizza place. Her anger was rising. 'No... I have to calm down.' Raven told herself.

"They'd make a cute couple." the girl stated as she continued to circle Raven "Don't you think so?" Raven's anger was becoming harder and harder to control."You'd hate that would you? Because you want her... you would love to have her in your arms." the girl continued. "Too bad that'll never happen." the girl said. 'WHY THE HELL DO THEY ALWAYS FUCKING SAY THAT!' Raven thought to herself. Raven was losing control and she could feel it. She could feel the spell that was keeping her in human form beginning to dissipate because she was losing her focus. Her eyes were changing color, turning from their grayish humane color to a dark demonic black. Her skin also began to change color, from it's pale complexion to dark shade of gray.

"You don't want to make me angry." Raven warned the other girl. Her voice was deep and dark.

"Why not?" the girl asked. "This is getting boring, time to take it up a notch." the girl said and suddenly fire emerged from her right hand. She threw the fire at Raven. Raven barely dodged the fireball. "Oh... I forgot to mention, I can control fire." the girl said smugly.

Starfire felt blood dripping from her shoulder. Her opponent ran at her again, knife still in hand. The person thrust the knife towards her stomach and she blocked it. She fired a starbolt at the knife, causing the holder to drop it. She then hit her opponent across the face. Her opponent hit her on the rib, causing her to wince in pain. She then hit her opponent across the face and gave them a right hook, hitting them on the stomach. They kept on blocking each other's attacks. Starfire was caught of guard when she saw a fireball thrown. She fell back after her opponent hit her on the stomach. She landed on the floor and her assailant got on top of her. She hit her opponent across the face and kicked them off of her. 'Where is Raven?' Starfire thought in her head. Her concern for Raven growing every second that passed.

"Next level it is then." Starfire heard a feminine voice say. She suddenly began to feel very cold. A ball of ice was coming at Starfire and Starfire shot it with her Starbolt at the last minute. 'Ok.. so they have powers. It'll be really hard to fire at them since I can't seem them.' Starfire thought in her head. "Some one get rid of this smoke!" Starfire yelled.

"Kinda busy!" yelled Light. Her, Alkaline, and Nightingale were having trouble dodging the chunks of cement and dirt being thrown at them.

Starfire's opponent kept throwing ice balls and daggers at her and Starfire kept blasting them with starbolts and dodging them. Her attacker then ran towards her and tried to punch her. Starfire caught her attackers arm and threw them on the floor. Starfire then fired starbolts right at them.

"Kinda feel bad for you. Here you are trying to fight by her side, and she's never gonna give you the time of day." the wavy haired villain said as she threw a fireball at Raven. Raven dodged the ball. Her anger was continuing to grow. She could feel her blood pumping faster. It was becoming heated. Her skin turned back to its demonic dark gray color, with light gray stripes on it. Her black demonic eyes gave her the ability to see the fireballs ahead of her, making them easy for her to dodge. "It hurts doesn't it..." the girl continued to taunt Raven. The more the girl taunted Raven, the more Raven diverted back to her demonic form. Her horns reappeared and her tail tore out of her pants. Fangs began to appear in her mouth and her claws started to appear on her hands. "She'll never feel the same for you." the girl said. That was the last straw for Raven. The girl fired a fireball at Raven and Raven swung her tail at it, causing it to fly back to it's sender. The girl dodged the fireball. She then surrounded her hands with fire and ran towards Raven. She swung her flaming fist at Raven and Raven caught it. Raven leaned in, allowing her opponent to see her demonic eyes.

"I told you not to get me angry." Raven said. Her opponent broke away from her. She then started attacking Raven. Raven did not bother dodging the other girls flaming fists. They connected with Raven's face, ribs, and stomach and yet Raven couldn't even feel them. "Enough horse play." Raven said as she grabbed the girls hand. She punched the girl on the stomach. The girl screamed out in pain. She coughed out some blood and Raven let out a small devious smile. The girl dropped down on the ground, clutching her stomach. Raven swung her tail and ran the tip on the girl's face. She used her tail to wipe the blood from her opponents face. She then lifted the girl's face up. Raven could see the fear in the girl's eyes. "I warned you didn't I?" Raven asked. She then swung her tail back and then she brought it forward, hitting the girl in front of her. The girl was sent back 15 feet away from Raven.

"Ugh..." groaned the girl. She slowly got up and lit her hands. Raven smiled and ran towards the girl. She hit the girl, making her slide back on the cement.

The girl slid back far from Raven. She stopped and reached her team mate, the one that was fighting the 'new' titans. Her team mate ran towards her. "Tracy." said the other girl. She was concerned over the state that her friend and team mate was in.

"Tessa.." whispered Tracy, the red headed villain that Raven was fighting. Tessa looked up and saw Raven approaching them. Her brown eyes displayed fear. Raven looked at the dark green haired girl with brown eyes. Raven could see the fear in Tessa's eyes.

"TORI GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Tessa yelled. Tori, the girl fighting Starfire complied. She went to her team mates and saw her friend, lying on the floor, bruises and cuts all over her body. Her light blue eyes stared at the figure approaching them, Raven. Raven walked towards them in her demonic form. Raven stopped a few feet away from them. She observed the last of the three. She saw looked at the woman with light blue hair that matched her eyes. The villainesses then engaged in battle with Raven.

Raven easily dodged the girls attacks. Their ice dagger and clumps of dirt were no match for Raven and her abilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Another chapter done! What are you waiting for? Give me a review already! Thanks again for taking the time to read my story!


	24. Nightingale's interference

Another chapter done! Thank you for reading my story. On with the tale!

Mr. D 91 thank you for catching my mistake! I just wanted to correct it. If you look back at chapter 23, I corrected it. That goes to everyone. The villain that Raven was fighting was a red head. I'm sorry for all the confusion!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans wondered why the attacks stopped. They then looked around, trying to find out what had happened. They held their ground and waited for any sign of trouble. They waited and found none.

"Titans!" they head Starfire yell. "Get rid of the smoke!" and they did what they were told. Nightingale got on her hover bike and circled around them. Alkaline and Starfire were fanning the smoke with bill boards that Starfire ripped from buildings. Light was trying her best to kill the fires that were causing the smoke.

When the smoke cleared, they saw the demonic form of Raven. The other girls didn't know it was Raven but Starfire remembered the day Raven showed her that she had transformed. 'She's still transforming... but even though she's in her demonic form, she looks absolutely magnificent.' Starfire thought in her head. Raven was covered in blood and she was surrounded by three bodies whom were also covered in blood.

"It killed them!" stated Nightingale.

"No...they are very much alive. A little bruised but alive." Raven said.

"Raven..." Starfire said. The other girls stared at Starfire.

"What do you mean, 'Raven'?" asked Light.

"According to data Raven is a half demon. This is her demonic form I'm guessin." Alkaline stated. The titans saw Starfire approaching Raven in her demonic form. Nightingale ran and got in her way.

"What the hell are you doing? That thing is dangerous." Nightingale stated. The other two just stood there, dumbfounded as they tried to process the information in their heads.

"She won't hurt me..." Starfire said as she brushed past Nightingale.

"What are you stupid? That thing will kill you." Nightingale said. Starfire was about to say something but then she was interrupted.

"I think Starfire is old enough to make her own decisions." Raven said.

"Stay out of it." Nightingale said as she looked at Raven in disgust. Raven hadn't had the time to cool down from the insults that came from the now unconscious and bloody Tracy villain. So Raven was still very angry and she was angered even more by Nightingale's disrespect towards her and Starfire. She used her unbelievable speed and ran towards Nightingale. She held Nightingale by her throat and slammed her into a wall.

Starfire blinked and suddenly both Raven and Nightingale were gone. She saw her other team mates pointing to a wall on her left. She saw Raven holding Nightingale up against the wall, her hand on Nightingale's throat.

"Ever head of a little thing called respect and letting others make up their own minds?" Raven asked Nightingale. Her voice was cold.

"Let me go." Nightingale said as she put her hands on Ravens, desperately trying to make the Raven loosen her grip on Nightingale's throat.

"What are you gonna do if I dont?" Raven asked. She kept a tight grip on the other girls throat. "I could slit your throat and kill you but I won't..." Raven said. Instead she pressed her claws on Nightingale's neck and dragged her finger. Raven created a wound and blood started to drip from the young girls neck.

"Raven no, don't hurt her!" Starfire yelled as she saw the blood dripping from Nightingale's throat. Raven leaned in. Nightingale could feel Raven's breath on her ear.

"You should know you're place by now..." Raven whispered in a threatening tone. She then let go of the girl, causing the young brunette decendant of Robin to drop down on the ground. Nightingale touched her neck and inspected her wound. The wound wasn't deep but she was bleeding a lot. Raven walked away from Nightingale and walked towards Starfire.

"I told you she was dangerous." Nightingale told Starfire. Starfire disregarded Nightingale and said nothing. She gazed at Raven with amazement and surprise. Raven stopped walking and stared back at Starfire. Nightingale got up and approached Starfire. "Let's go Star." Nightingale put her hand on Starfire's wrist and pulled her away from Raven. 'I'll be damned if I let that thing hurt Starfire!' Nightingale thought in her head.

Starfire remained silent. So many thoughts invaded her head. 'What was that? That display of power and speed... it was incredible.' Starfire thought in her head. 'Raven as changed so much. She seems to be so angry... just like when she left.' Starfire thought as she remembered the day Raven left her. Starfire remembered ow Raven just threw her out of the room and how she cried and bled until she fell asleep. She felt herself being pulled away by Nightingale. Starfire broke from her thoughts and looked deep into Raven's eyes and she pulled away from Nightingale.

"Star.." Nightingale said. She stared at Starfire with a surprised and very confused look on her face. Starfire continued to gaze at Raven. Raven stared back at her. Raven's black eyes bore into Starfire's emerald ones. "How do you know she won't hurt you? She hates you doesn't she?" Nightingale said.

"No she doesn't..." Starfire replied. "Right Raven? You don't hate me.." Starfire asked the creature in front of her. 'She can't hate me...' Starfire said. 'I don't know what I'd do if she did.' Starfire admitted to herself. Raven remained silent.

"I do hate you." was what Raven wanted to reply. It was what Raven wanted to feel. But as she looked at Starfire, she felt her self calming down. She felt her anger slipping away from her. Her anger for the girl who said that she would never have a chance with Starfire. The anger she felt for Robin's descendant. Even the anger she felt for Starfire was disappearing. The longer Raven looked at Starfire, the more at peace she felt. 'Only Starfire could do this to me...' Raven admitted to herself. 'But I should be angry... she betrayed me.' Raven reasoned.

"I..." Raven was at a loss of words. She was fighting with herself. 'Should I forgive her? What if she hurts me again?' Raven thought. 'I don't think I'll be able to handle that.' Raven admitted to herself.

"She'll hurt you Star!" Nightingale yelled. "Are you willing to risk it?" Nightingale reasoned. "You're gonna get burned." Nightingale continued to rant.

Starfire did not answer Nightingale. She just stared at Raven. 'She's changed... yet she's still the same.' Starfire told herself. 'She's filled with so much anger.' Starfire thought about Nightingale's question. She then realized something. 'Even though she's filled with so much anger, I know deep down she's still the same Raven I fell in love with... she's just angry and confused. So yes I'm willing to risk it. If it means she'll be mine, I'll risk anything.'

Nightingale tried again. She walked towards Starfire and grabbed her by the shoulder. Starfire turned towards her, breaking away from Raven's gaze. Starfire looked at Nightingale and saw that the other girls brown eyes were pleading with her. 'I thought I could give her up... but I can't.' Nightingale thought in her head. 'Especially not to her.' Nightingale told herself. 'She's unworthy of Stafire.' Nightingale continued to tell herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok... another chapter done. What are you waiting for? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! The more reviews, the sooner I update. Anyway, don't hesitate to make comments or ask questions, I'll answer any questions you have.


	25. Visions of the Past

Sorry that the update came so late. I know, I promised the more reviews, the sooner I would update. I've just been so busy. Anyway, I stick by what I said, so you better review. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten. They really motivate me to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The minute Starfire looked away, Raven could feel her anger come back to her. But instead of being angry at Nightingale for interfering, she was angry at herself. 'Why am I even considering this?' Raven yelled out in her head. 'She hurt me! She led me on. She tricked me and betrayed me! Why can't I learn my lesson?' Raven thought. 'She'll hurt me again if I let her in...' Raven told herself. She looked at Starfire and saw that the red headed alien was looking at Nightingale. 'Nightingale's stubborn,' Raven told herself as she observed the young girl.

"She's just like Robin..." Raven whispered to herself. The mention of Robin's name brought back many unwanted memories in Raven's mind. Along with those memories were feelings. Feelings that caused Raven to side with Trigon. Feelings that caused her to be a creature filled with so much anger.

A flashback occured in Raven's mind. She was walking to the kitchen to fetch the newly cured Starfire some food. She heard Robin telling Beast Boy and Cyborg that she could be dangerous. That made her furious. She saw her herself back at the "T" tower, walking towards Starfire's room, ready to pour her heart out and confess her love for the other girl. She saw herself opening the door and seeing Robin and Starfire kissing. Raven began to feel her skin crawl when she remembered seeing Robin's lips on Starfire's. That vision gave her many nightmares. It kept her awake for countless nights. Something in Raven snapped. 'Just like Trigon said. Starfire doesn't deserve to be forgiven. She betrayed me!' Raven thought in her head.

Raven closed her eyes. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster. Her blood was becoming heated and she could feel her head start to hurt. Raven put her hands on her forehead.

"Night, that's enough..." Alkaline yelled out.

"Let Starfire decide what she wants." Light said. Nightingale looked at the two and saw them walking over to her. She then saw Light pause. "Look." Light said as she pointed her finger at Raven. Nightingale did as she was told. Starfire turned her head and looked at Raven. She saw that she was in pain.

"Light... the girls." Alkaline said, reffering to the fallen villains. They were still unconscious. Light nodded at Alkaline and ran to them. She pulled the girls away from Raven.

"Argh..." Raven yelled as she dropped down on her knees. Starfire flew towards Raven but then a big black ball engulfed Raven. The black ball kept getting bigger and when Starfire met with the ball, she was sent back. Starfire fell on the ground. Starfire could see Raven running her hands through her hair.

Raven's eyes were closed. Visions of Robin kissing Starfire flooded her mind. She could hear voices in her head. Voices that kept saying that Starfire betrayed her. Raven let out another scream. She could feel her horns growing, her tail getting thicker and longer. She could also feel her claws becoming sharper. Raven looked up in the sky and a black light came out of her eyes.

The windows were shattered by an unknown force and the ground was shaking. Starfire and the others were thrown back by a burst of energy that emitted from Raven. Once the dust settled, Starfire saw Raven down on the floor. She rushed towards Raven. Raven put her hand up and a wave of energy sent Starfire flying back. Raven slowly got up, she opened her eyes, revealing her all black eyes. Her skin was now very dark dray with black stripes. Her tail was thicker, longer, and more pointed. Her hair turned into a dark grayish color.

"What the fuck is going on?" Light asked as she got up the ground. She looked at the people she captured on the ground and saw that they were okay.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered as she got up the ground. Raven turned her head and faced Starfire. Starfire could see anger in Raven's eyes. "What's wrong?" Starfire asked as she once again walked towards Raven. Raven let out a growl. She gave Starfire a look that was filled with anger and hatred. Starfire saw what was in Raven's eyes. Her concern for her secret love grew. "Raven what's wrong?" Raven let out a small smile. However this smile was filled with malice. This caused Starfire to stop walking.

Raven's smile faded and she walked towards Starfire with a deadly and hateful look was in her eyes. Each time she stepped forward, a vision of Starfire and Robin kissing played in her head. It fueled Raven's anger. She could feel her anger rising every time she thought about how Starfire led her on and played her for a fool.

The rest of the titans must have seen the deadly look in Raven's eyes because they rushed over to Starfire's side. Nightingale was in front, Light was at her left and Alkaline was to her right. All three of them assumed their fighting positions. Raven paid no attention to the titans because she knew they were no threat to her. Raven's face became grim as she got closer and closer to Starfire. Raven vanished from sight. The titans ran to the spot Raven just vanished in. They looked around and suddenly, Raven appeared right in front of Starfire.

Starfire saw Raven vanish and then suddenly Raven appear in front of her. Starfire looked into Raven's eyes and saw that Raven was looking at her. Raven was looking at her but was not looking into her eyes. Raven could feel Starfire's eyes on her yet she did not to look at Starfire's emerald eyes. She knew if she did she would lose her resolve and her anger. Her anger was giving her strength. It was making her realize the truth. It was letting her know that Starfire betrayed her and she would never forgive Starfire for it. Raven then, looked at the wound on Starfire's shoulder. Starfire followed Raven's gaze and saw that Raven was inspecting her cut. Raven's hand reached for Starfire's injury. She ran her claw around Starfire's wound. Starfire could feel her wound begin to ache less as Ravens claw circled it. Raven then grabbed Starfire's shoulder and pulled the girl near her.

"You were wrong before..." Raven whispered into Starfire's ear. Raven's voice was so cold and emotionless. Starfire could feel the chills running up and down her spine. Raven used her other hand to tuck Starfire's hair behind her hair. "I do hate you." Raven whispered harshly into Starfire's ear. Starfire could feel the back of her eyes starting to heat up. She could feel the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Raven suddenly vanished and Starfire dropped down on the floor. She let out the tears that she had been holding back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How'd did you like that ending? Too harsh? Was it too dramatic? Give me feedback! Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I'll try to update really soon!


	26. She Hates Me

Just as promised, an update! I hope you guys like this one! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire sat on the cold concrete, her head dropping down. She was sitting on legs, her hands were on her lap. Tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, dropping down to her clenched fists. She couldn't believe what Raven had just told her. 'She didn't mean it... she couldn't have meant it.' Starfire said, desperately trying to make sense out of the situation. 'Why did she say it?' Starfire asked. 'What did I do? What could make her feel this way about me?' Starfire kept asking herself questions. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

All the titans saw Raven grab Starfire. From afar, it looked like Raven whispered something into Starfire's ear. Then Raven vanished and Starfire fell down on the ground. At first, they thought that Raven hurt Starfire but then they saw droplets of water, dropping from Starfire's eyes. The three of them all headed over to their grief stricken friend. Light put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Starfire?" Light said. Starfire did not look at her. She only kept crying. Never had the girls seen Starfire this emotional. "What's happened?" Light asked, her voice was filled with concern for her friend. Light kneeled next to Starfire and moved her hand from Starfire's shoulder to Starfire's back. She then began to rub Starfire's back.

"Please tell us what's wrong..." Alkaline said as she kneeled down next to Starfire and placed her hand on Starfire's lap. She could clearly see the tears falling from the red heads eyes. Starfire did not respond to their questions. Alkaline looked up at Light, for the first time the genius of the titans did not know what to say or do. Light saw Alkaline looking at her. She did not know what to do either. So then the girls looked at Nightingale.

Nightingale was at a loss. She did not know what had happened. She didn't know what Raven could have said to upset Starfire so much. She also didn't know what to do. Now her team mates were looking at her and she could see the confusion in their eyes. Suddenly the girls could hear the sirens coming near them. Nightingale glanced at the criminals that they captured and saw that they were still knocked out.

"Come on Star, we'll get you home." Nightingale said.

Alkaline and Light helped Starfire off the floor. They guided her to the hovering t-car because they knew Starfire was in no condition to fly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Starfire stayed silent throughout the whole ride. She just kept her eyes out on the window, but everything was blurred because tears were still spilling from them. Her team mates did not know how to help her. They didn't know what to do or say to make her feel better. They didn't even know what really happened. They were determined to find out. But now wasn't the time for that, they had to console their leader, their friend.

The titans finally reached the tower. All the titans got out of the car except Starfire. Light walked towards the passenger door and opened it. She then took Starfire's hand and gently pulled her out of the car. Alkaline came up beside Starfire and took her other hand. They guided Starfire to the entrance of the titans tower. Nightingale could not do anything but look at Starfire. It hurt her deeply to see Starfire like this. She felt as though a thousand nails just pierced through her heart.

Starfire could feel her friends guiding her. She didn't know what to think and how to act. Her mind just kept letting her see Raven's grim face and hateful eyes. Her ears were still ringing Raven's last words to her: 'I hate you...' It was like a broken record that kept playing over and over again in her head. She could still feel the chills running up and down her spine. Inside she felt cold. She felt like her heart had just been broken into tiny bits and pieces. There was no way to pull herself together unless Raven took back those three words.

The titans lead their leader through the tower. Light and Alkaline were at Starfire's side. Nightingale following closely behind the three. They proceeded in to the living room and headed for the couch. Light and Alkaline sat Starfire down on the couch. Light sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. She faced Starfire and could clearly see the tears streaming down Starfire's eyes. Alkaline sat beside Starfire and kept her hand on Starfire's back. Alkaline's other hand was on Starfire's lap.

Nightingale stood a couple of feet away from the other girls. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault somehow. She couldn't stand to see Starfire so broken hearted. She didn't know what to do or say to restore the girls happiness. She felt so helpless.

Light lifted her hands and reached out to Starfire's face. She placed her hands on Starfire's cheeks and gently lifted Starfire's face. Green met emerald as Light looked into Starfire's eyes and saw Starfire looking back at her. She saw much pain in Starfire's eyes. She also saw confusion in her leader's emerald eyes. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears away from Starfire's face.

"Star.." Alkaline said breaking the silence between them. She reached for Starfire's hand and held it in her own. Starfire stayed silent. She then turned her head towards Nightingale. Nightingale saw Starfire looking at her and saw that Starfire was still crying.

"Tell us what's wrong..." Light said as she cupped Starfire's face.

"Please Star... we can't stand seeing you like this." Nightingale said. Starfire remained quiet.

"Go get the first aid kit." Alkaline said as she looked at the cut on Starfire's shoulder. Nightingale went to the bathroom to retriev the first aid kit. She then stepped out of the bathroom, a white case on her hand. She handed the kit to Alkaline.

Alkaline opened the bag and began to take out disinfectants and bandages. She then began to wipe Starfire's arm with alcohol. Starfire did not make a sound. Usually, the girl would have winced or complained about the pain. Starfire did not even flinch. Alkaline sighed. She then started to wrap a bandage aroung Starfire's arm. Suddenly Starfire spoke up.

"She hates me..." Starfire said as she kept on looking at Nightingale. She gave Nightingale the 'you were right' look. More tears flooded from Starfire's eyes and the titans were now totally clueless on what their next move was going to be. There was one thing that they did know, they would be there for Starfire. "I don't know why..." Starfire said in between sobs. "but she told me she hates me..." Alkaline pulled Starfire into a hug and let Starfire's tears flow. Light came behind Starfire and slid her arm behind Starfire's waist and held the older girl. Light and Alkaline looked at each other, neither knew what to say as Starfire continued to sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sighs another chapter. I will try to put another chapter up by Sunday. Anyway, what are you waiting for? You know what to do...


	27. True Feelings

Just as I promised. Another chapter by Sunday. Thank you for all your reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven appeared in a forest miles and miles away from the city. She landed in the clearing filled with tall pine trees. She kneeled down on the grass. Her heart was beating faster and faster every second. She could feel her blood running through her body. She could feel her anger rising. She could not control the rage she was feeling. It kept growing and growing, consuming her very soul.

"Argh!" Raven scram as she could feel her skin begin to burn. She could feel her stomach twisting into a knot. She could feel her chest tightening around her lungs, making it hard for her to breathe. Her heart kept on beating at a very fast pace. Raven could feel her powers growing. Her senses were heightened and she could hear the animals in the forest running about. She could hear the squirrels trying to break open their nuts and the birds chirping. The sounds they were making her even more angry.

She stood up from the ground and ran towards the nearest tree. She balled her hands to a fist. She raised her arm and punched the tree. The tree broke in half fell down on the ground. The birds flew about in the air, frightened by the sound of the falling tree. Raven continued to run around the forest, destroying everything in her path. Raven punched through trees and rocks. She finally stopped when she sensed someone watching her. She knew exactly who it was.

Renseia appeared in the forest. She could see a very troubled Raven, wreaking havoc. Suddenly, Raven stopped. Renseia walked over to Raven. She could see that Raven had begun to change even more. She could tell the girl was very angry. She could see the pain in Raven's dark eyes. She rushed over to Raven.

"Raven?" Renseia whispered. Raven didn't know how to reply to Rensiea. She couldn't think straight because she was so angry. Her rage was making her irrational. Renseia stood beside Raven and placed her hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven quickly turned around and grabbed Renseia's hand. Raven had a deadly look in her eyes. "Raven you don't want to do this..." Renseia said. Raven didn't say anything to her. Instead Raven tightened her grip on Renseia's hand. She could see pain in Renseia's silver eyes as she twisted the older woman's hand. "Your anger is clouding your judgement." Renseia said. "Raven this isn't you..." Renseia whispered.

Renseia's words broke Raven's trance. Raven's anger was fading and she could feel her mind begin to clear and function again. Raven realized what she had done, or rather what she had wanted to do. She looked away and she let go of Renseia's hand. She then backed away from the gray haired woman. Renseia reached out to Raven. She put her other hand on Raven's arm, stopping Raven from backing away from her even more. Raven turned her head back to Renseia. She looked into Renseia's eyes and Renseia looked into her own.

"I'm so sorry." Raven whispered. Her eyes sparkled with remorse and regret. Her voice was so sincere and pure.

"It's alright." Renseia smiled and reassured Raven. "You weren't yourself." Raven stayed silent. "I should get you back to your apartment..." Renseia stated, breaking the silence between the two of them. She then teleported her and Raven back to Raven's apartment.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Renseia and Raven arrived in Raven's living room. The room was completely pitch black. Thanks to their non human eyes, they could see exaclt where they were going. Renseia led Raven onto the couch and sat the younger girl down.

"Lights..." Renseia said. The lights in the apartment turned on. Renseia looked at Raven. She could clearly see Raven's face. Raven was in deep thought and she knew that Raven wasn't thinking about the fact that she turns into a monster whenever she gets angry. She knew that there was something on Raven's mind. Something was troubling Raven and she wanted to know what it was. "What's on your mind?" Renseia asked as she sat down next to Raven.

"Nothing..." Raven lied as she turned her head and faced Renseia. Her eyes came upon Renseia's. Renseia's eyes were full of concern for her.

"Really? Doesn't seem like nothing to me." Renseia replied as she looked away, a hurt look flashed across her eyes. Renseia thought that Raven would be willing to tell her what was wrong with her. Raven saw the look of pain in Renseia's eyes and couldn't help but feel guilty. She could feel her guilt gnawing at her.

"I saw Starfire again..." Raven stated, unable to brush off the feeling of guilt. It pained her to know that she was hurting her friend. That seemed to catch Renseia's attention. Renseia's head quickly turned towards Raven.

"What happened?" Renseia asked, anticipation and excitement could be clearly heard in her voice. Raven told Renseia exaclty what happened. "You told her you hate her?" Renseia asked, she was so surprised. Raven nodded at her. "But you don't..."

"I do hate her." Raven stated.

"Hate is such a strong word. It's not supposed to used lightly." Renseia said. "You're angry at her yes, but we both know you don't hate her. You might hate what she made you feel, but you don't hate her." Renseia said, her voice sounding so comforting to Raven. Raven's anger was fading.

"I was just so angry. I remembered everything that happened between Starfire and me, and I guess... I guess I just lost it." Raven said.

"I understand..." Renseia said as she reached out to Raven. She placed a hand on Raven's back and began to rub it. Raven looked at Renseia and Renseia gave her a small smile.

"I just never felt so betrayed." Raven stated. The usual monotone that she had was not there. Her voice was so sad. "I mean, Robin betrayed me, I thought he was my friend but he didn't trust me." Raven stated. "Starfire was the only person I thought I could always count on. The first person I ever let in..." Raven paused "the only person I ever loved. Then she betrays me by playing with my emotions. On some level she knew that I was IN LOVE with her. That I cared for her as more than a friend. She had to have known."

"What if she didn't? What if she was completely oblivious to what you were feeling. You did say you never never got the chance to admit your love for her."

"Because, I know her..." Raven simply stated.

"If you know her, then do you really believe that she meant to betray you?" Renseia asked. Raven stayed silent. She had never asked herself that. She thought long and hard for a response.

"I... I don't know if she meant to or not." Raven stated. "But in the end, it doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it matter?" Renseia asked.

"Because it won't change what happened. I fell for her and it hurt to see her in the arms of another... to make it worse, she was in the arms of the man I trusted. Someone I considered a friend, but in truth, Robin thought of me as a threat." Raven paused to recollect herself. "Even if she didn't mean to hurt me, it still did. Nothing can ever change that. Nothing can erase the pain that I felt... the pain I still feel because of her." Raven admitted. For the first time, Raven spoke about the events without any anger in her system.

"Can you ever forgive her?" Renseia asked.

"No.. I can't..."

"Can't or won't?" Renseia asked again.

"I.. can't... I won't." Raven replied.

"Why not? Are you that angry at her?" Renseia asked. Raven remained silent, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"It's not really about anger..." Raven stated truthfully.

"Then what is it about? Why won't you forgive her?"

" Because... I'm afraid..." Raven responded. Her voice sounded so soft, almost like a whisper.

"Of what?" Renseia asked as she looked at Raven's eyes. Raven stared back at her, tears threatening to spill from them.

"Of what'll happen if I do let her in again. I can't go through all that again. I'm scared of getting hurt by her again because I know I won't be able to take it. Not again." Raven admitted. Renseia pulled Raven into a hug, she was glad that Raven admitted the truth to her. Raven felt relieved because for the first time ever, she admitted even to herself, the real reason she did not want to forgive Starfire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sighs... now that that's over, I can continue on the next chapter. So what are you waiting for? You know what to do. Thanks again for reading my story!


	28. An Intervention

Yay! AN UPDATE! Thanks for all the reviews. They really motivate me to write! Ok, for those of you that have questions, don't be afraid to ask because I will answer them, if I can.

MND12ag0n- If someone you love gives you the cold shoulder, you think you'll have time to think about some kiss? Starfire doesn't know why Raven is mad at her. She doesn't know that Raven knows about the kiss.That's the only thing I can say right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was day time but the room was dark. The drapes were blocking the sun light from entering the room. Starfire laid on her bed, crying and thinking about Raven. Starfire had not been able to sleep ever since Raven had told her that she hated her. That was three days ago and Starfire remained locked up in her room ever since Light and Alkaline brought her there.

Starfire hadn't slept for those whole three days because every time she closed her eyes, she could see Raven's hateful black eyes staring at her. It was like that image was sketched onto the back of her eye lids. She hadn't eaten either. She just tossed and turned on her bed, thinking about Raven. The scene kept playing over and over again. 'How can she hate me? What did I do? Where did I go wrong Raven?' Starfire asked, hoping that some one would answer her question. More tears flooded from the red head's green eyes.

Starfire continued to ponder about Raven and her confession. She didn't even notice that Alkaline had entered her room. The blonde merely stood by Starfire's bed side, watching the red head. 'Oh Starfire...' Alkaline thought. 'I've never seen you so broken...' Alkaline continued to think. 'I wish there was something I can do to help you...' Alkaline and Starfire were both lost in their own thoughts.

Neither heard Light knocking on the door. Light ,worried that Starfire had done something to herself, opened the door and let herself in.

"Starfire?" Light spoke out. She was holding a tray or food. She walked in the room and saw her blonde companion standing beside Starfire's bed. She also Starfire was still laying on her bed. Light's voice broke Alkaline away from her thoughts. "I brought food..." Light said as she walked towards her blonde companion. Alkaline nodded at her.

"Starfire..." Alkaline said. "Light brought you some food." Starfire did not move or speak.

"Star... please... it's been three days and you haven't eaten." Light said.

"We're worried about you Star." Alkaline said. Starfire stayed still, as if she hadn't heard anything the girls were saying. Alkaline and Light both looked at each other. Blue met green as the two team mates stared at each other. They could see that they were both desperate to get their team mate back to her cheery self, but they didn't know how they were going to do that.

"We'll leave the food here in case you change your mind." Light said. She placed the tray on the drawer beside Starfire's bed. Light took one last look at Starfire and turned away. She then headed out the door. Alkaline followed close behind her. She rolled her hands to a fist, frustrated and depressed about the events. Light couldn't stand seeing her friend like that. Light felt a hand on her shoulder and she began to relax. She then turned her head. She saw Alkaline looking at her.

"It'll be alright..." Alkaline said. She could sense that Light was feeling helpless about the situation because she was too. But she knew that they had to be strong for their friend. She then slowly lifted her hand from Lights shoulder. She started to walk away. Then suddenly she felt a hand grasping her arm. She looked down and saw Light's hand.

"Thanks..." Light whispered. Her hand trailed down and reached out towards Alkaline's hand. She then held the blond girls hand and gave it a tight squeeze. She was about to let go but Alkaline's hand continued to hold on to her own. The girls both looked at each other. They smiled at each other and intertwined their fingers. Both girls headed for the titan living room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Time passed and nothing had changed. Alkaline and Light kept on going back to Starfire's room to check on her. So far there was no progress on the red heads condition. Starfire didn't even touch the tray of food Light left for her.

"Did she eat?" Nightingale asked as Light came into the living room. Not once had she gone to Starfire's room to check on the her. She knew that if she saw Starfire, she would break down and she didn't want that to happen. Light shook her head no.

Alkaline came into the room with the tray of food Light left for Starfire. She headed for the kitchen. She then placed the tray of food on the kitchen counter and headed back into the living room.

"What are we gonna do?" Light asked as she headed for the couch.

"I don't know..." Alkaine, the genius of the titans, replied. Silence filled the room.

"That's it!" Nightingale said. She then headed for Starfire's room, her team mates trailing closely behind her. The black haired brunette entered Starfire's room without knocking. She saw Starfire, lying down on her bed. She headed towards Starfire. She then jumped on Starfire's bed. Starfire continued stay still, as Nightingale crawled closer to her.

Light and Alkaline watched as Nightingale crept closer and closer to Starfire.

Nightingale grabbed Starfire's shoulders and pulled the red head, causing Starfire to sit up. Starfire did not look at Nightingale and that seemed to anger Nightingale more. She then began to shake Starfire.

"Don't you know this is hurting us!" Nightingale yelled. "You're so damned selfish! Locking your self up in here! We went on three missions with out you! We could have died!" Nightingale continued to shake Starfire. Nightingale's actions weren't getting through Starfire. Starfire still did not say anything as Nightingale continued to shake her. 'I never knew Raven affected her so much...' Nightingale thought. She finally grew tired. Her hands dropped down from Starfire's shoulders, down to Starfire's waist. She then wrapped her arms around Starfire's slender waist. She placed her head on Starfire's lap and tears began to flow from her brown eyes.

Alkaline turned away from Nightingale and Starfire. Tears started to flow from her blue eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She felt like her team, her family, was breaking apart. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw Light, gazing at her with a comforting look in her eyes. Alkaline pulled Light into a hug and cried into the brown haired girls arms.

At first, Light was surprised when Alkaline jumped into her arms. She then felt herself relax and she placed her arms around the smaller girl's waist. She let Alkaline cry on her and held the girl protectively.

"We can't stand seeing you like this..." Alkaline said, her head buried in Light's chest.

"We care about you a lot Star... we're not just a team. We're a family." Light stated.

"Starfire... We wouldn't know what to do without you, Star... we need you." Nightingale said as she continued to cry on Starfire's lap.

Starfire could feel Nightingale's warm tears, soaking through her clothes. That seemed to break her out of her daze. She looked down at Nightingale, then at Light and Alkaline. 'They're right... they do need me. They're my friends, my team mates. We're a family. I can't let them down. No matter how much I'm hurting, I have to be strong, if not for myself then for them.' Starfire thought in her head. She then placed her hand on Nightingale's head.

Nightingale stopped crying when she felt a hand on her head. The hand then started to comb her hair. She looked up and saw Starfire looking at her.

"I'm sorry..." Starfire whispered softly. Everyone heard her. Alkaline and Light turned their heads and looked at Starfire. "It just hurt so much to hear her say that to me..." Starfire said as Alkaline and Light approached her bed. "We were talking... I thought things were going to be better from then on. I thought we were going to be friends again... I could feel it." Starfire said. "Then she told me she hates me and I guess I just lost it." Starfire said, tears began to flow from her green eyes. "How would you feel if you thought you could have another chance with the one that you love? I thought I could finally know why she left me."

"Oh Starfire..." Alkaline said as she approached Starfire. She sat on Starfire's bed and reached out to Starfire. She wrapped her arms around the distraught Starfire and held her. Starfire hugged her back in return. Nightingale sat up and placed a hand on Starifre's back and began to caress it.

"It'll be alright... you have us." Light said. She then walked towards Starfire's bed and sat behind Alkaline. The girls stayed there, holding and comforting Starfire. Starfire, due to exhaustion, physically and emotionally, finally fell asleep on Alkaline's lap. They were all thankful that Starfire came through for them.

Alkaline stayed still, afraid that if she moved, Starfire would awaken. She decided that she would stay in Starfire's room and watch over the older girl. She would do what she could to help the other girl because she loved her. But it wasn't the kind of love Nightingale had for Starfire. She loved Starfire like a sister. She respected the other girl.

Light watched through the crack of Starfire's door. She saw Alkaline, about ready to fall asleep. Starfire's head was still on Alkaline's lap. Finally, she saw Alkaline's eyes starting to close. She waited for a few minutes before she came back into the room. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. She headed towards Starfire's bed and put the covers on Starfire and Alkaline. She was glad that Starfire had come out of her shell, even though not completely. It was still a step forward. She then headed towards the door, pausing before completely heading out. She looked at Alkaline and smiled. Light then stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Starfire awoke to the sound of somebody's foot steps. She looked up and saw Light heading for her closet. She saw the girl pull out a blanket and she quickly shut her eyes close. She felt Light place the blanket over her and Alkaline. Starfire could hear Light's retreating footsteps. She slightly opened her eyes and saw Light looking at Alkaline, a smile plastered on her face. She then saw Light head out the door. A small smile came upon Starfire's face. 'At least other people are finding love...' Starfire's smile disappeared as her thoughts suddenly drifted towards Raven. 'Raven, I'm going to get to the bottom of all this. There's a reason why you say you hate me... I'm going to find out what it is. I won't rest until I find out.' Starfire thought as she closed her eyes and headed to dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watchu waiting for? REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update!


	29. And they came

Hey ALL! I'm Back with an update. Thank you for all the reviews and stuff. Keep them coming.

Mr. D 91- I'm not offended by your question. I was actually wondering when someone would make this comment/ ask this question. Mostly everyone in this story is bisexual, or a lesbian. It's just so hard for me to make up male characters. I'm not a "heterophob" or anything like that. It's just that, in my opinion, it's easier to make romance stories with two girls, or two guys in them rather than a girl and a guy. Guy/Girl relationships are harder for me to write because guys are hard to write. I base some of these characters on people that I know. Most of the guys that I know aren't emotional. If I write a romance story with a guy and girl relationship, most of the things the guy would say and do would be... unrealistic. He would sound sappy, maybe even clingy. It just won't seem right to me. I know this is fictional but still, I'm trying to write believable romance fiction. Besides, not the whole world has turned homosexual. Even then, if the whole female population turned lesbian, they'd still be able to have kids without having sex with guys (Artifical assermentation, at least I think that's what its called).

PsychoRyko- There's that whole thing where they're kind of afraid of Raven. They did see what Raven did to those three girls. Besides, they have to take care of their friend, while they're trying to protect a city.

lady-of-tormentdeath- I am sorry if the story seems to be moving at a slow pace. Keep in mind that Starfire has no clue why Raven hates her. She can't figure out why Raven is mad at her. Raven's personality is very hateful in this story. She has a lot of emotions that she doesn't want to be exposed, especially to Starfire because in her mind, Starfire betrayed her. I mean, what kind of a story would it be if I just had Starfire and Raven tell each other what was going on? That would be too easy and love is never easy. This is a test of love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven sat on the sand, watching and listening to the waves of the ocean. She gazed upon the horizon. The sun light was touching the water, it's usual yellow rays were now a reddish orange. It blended with the darkening blue color of the sky.

It had been three days. Three days since Raven's last encounter with Starfire. Three days since she had told Starfire that she hated her. A part of Raven regretted what she had said, thinking herself to be a cruel person. Another part of her was justifying her actions, telling her that she did the right thing. She didn't know which side to listen to. Raven didn't know if she had done the right thing because she didn't know how she really felt at the moment. She had said those things because she was angry.

'People say things when they're angry... things that they don't mean.' Raven told herself. 'But did I really want to tell Starfire that I hated her? Do I honestly truly believe I hate her?' Raven asked herself. She was so confused at the moment. After her talk with Renseia, she had been doing a lot of thinking. She desperately tried to search for answers. She broke away from her thoughts when she heard a familiar voice.

"Are you cold?" Renseia asked as she approached the younger girl.

"No..." Raven replied, not bothering to look at Renseia. Renseia sat next to Raven and gazed at the girl.

"Still thinking?" Renseia asked.

"Yeah... I'm so confused." Raven admitted, her usually emotionless voice sounding so desperate. Raven pulled her legs towards herself. She hugged her knees and placed her chin in the middle of her knees. "I don't know what I'm going to do..."

"Do you want to forgive Starfire?" Renseia asked.

"I don't know... a part of me does." Raven replied, her voice sounding so unsure. "Then again, another part of me is saying that I shouldn't. That I should hate her and never forgive her."

"That's your fear and anger talking." Renseia replied.

"I guess it is... but I'm terrified of what the future will hold for me if I let Starfire in again. I was angry and I made choices that I never thought I'd make. I sided with the man that killed my mother. I've killed for him. Helped him conquer many dimensions by murdering everything that got in my way. Who know's what I'll do if I get hurt again?" Raven asked.

"Ravy..." Renseia said. Raven looked up at Reneia and stared at her. Renseia remembered what Raven had told her about Raven's mother. "I'm sorry..." Renseia apologized.

"Don't worry about it... I'd like it if you keep calling me that." Raven interrupted Renseia. Renseia nodded at Raven and stared out into the horizon. No one spoke for a while, both were too caught up in their own thoughts. "What were you about to say?" Raven asked, breaking the silence.

"I was going to say," Renseia said as she continued to look out into the horizon "that you should listen to your feelings." Renseia said.

"I listened to them before, look where that got me. I've done horrbile things." Raven replied. She remembered the many men that she killed.

"You say you can't forgive her because you're afraid of what'll happen right?" Renseia asked. She turned her head and gazed at Raven. Raven stared at her and nodded in return. "Raven sometimes, our fears can get in the way." Renseia said. "We miss out on things because we are too afraid to face our fears." Renseia said. Raven quirked her eyebrow at Renseia.

"So you think I should forgive her?" Raven asked.

"I'm only saying that you can't let your fears prevent you from doing something that you want to." Renseia replied. "You might end up regretting it in the end. You don't want that do you?" Renseia asked and Raven shook her head no.

"It's not just that I'm afraid... I'm just so angry at her and at myself for falling for her."

"Fear and anger can cloud our judgement. They can really affect the decisions that we make."

"Sounds like you're speaking from experience..." Raven replied.

"I am..." Renseia said. Raven looked at Renseia and saw the gray haired woman's eyes. They were filled with tears. Raven scooted closer to Renseia and placed a hand on top of Renseia's hand. It occured to Raven that she had not known a thing about Renseia's past. She had shared her past with Renseia, but Renseia had not told Raven anything about her past.

"Could... could you tell me what happened?" Raven asked. She felt a deep concern for Renseia. She couldn't explain it but she cared deeply about the older woman.

"No.." Renseia said. She saw a flash of disappoinment in Raven's eyes. "it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that it's not time." Renseia replied. 'You can't know the truth Ravy... not yet.' Renseia thought in her head.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After Renseia left her on the beach, Raven teleported herself back to her apartment. She arrived in her living room. It was pitch black and the room was cold. Raven walked over to the couch and sat down. She let out a heavy sigh. 'What am I gonna do?' Raven asked herself. Raven was too caught up in her thoughts and she didn't notice the two new figures that entered her apartment.

"Raven?" a voice asked. Raven broke away form her thoughts, she recognized the voice.

"Gevea?" Raven asked. "Lights..." Raven said. The lights turned on and she could see her two mentors in the kitchen.

"Hello Raven... how are you?" asked Gevea. She looked up from the kitchen counter and faced Raven. Her lilac eyes filled with concern.

"Haven't seen you in while." Hetea said as she searched the refridgerator for food.

"What are you two doing back here?" Raven asked.

"Glad to know you missed us..." Hetea replied, her voice filled with sarcasm. She closed the refridgerator door and headed towards the sink. Gevea creeped up behind Hetea and placed her arms around the other woman.

"I'm sure she missed us..." Gevea said. "Even if she didn't... I missed you." Gevea stated. The couple had not seen each other in weeks. They seperated to observe the human dimension and had not contacted each other in while.

"I missed you too Gege..." Hetea replied. She leaned in and kissed Gevea on the lips. Raven let out a sigh.

"It's not that I didn't miss you two..." Raven replied, her voice filled with emotion. "I did... so much has happened since you guys left." Raven said. Hetea and Gevea broke away from each other. Hetea reached out to Gevea and grabbed her hand, she held the woman's hand in own. Gevea locked their fingers together. The two then walked over to Raven and sat down beside her. There was something different in Raven's eyes. They could see her once emotionless eyes were now filled with so many emotions.

"What happened?" Hetea asked. She was concerned for her student. Getea placed her head on Hetea's chest and Hetea wrapped her arm around Getea's kneck.

"Remember the girl I told you about?" Raven asked. Hetea and Gevea nodded. "She's still alive..."

"How can that be?" asked Gevea, her lilac orbs were filled with confusion.

"She's not human..." Raven explained. She then told her mentors about what had happened. She told them about meeting Renseia and talking to Starfire. Ravens mentors were surprised that she was so open towards them. Raven finally finished her tale and Gevea was a little teary eyed.

"You told her you hate her?" Hetea and Gevea asked. Raven nodded.

"Now I don't know what I'm going to do..." Raven told her mentors.

"Oh Raven..." Gevea said as she broke away from Renseia. She pulled Raven into a hug. Raven hugged Getea back and could see Hetea looking at her. Hetea placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. This was the first time ever that the three had a moment like this. In all the years they had known each other, Raven had never shared her feelings.

"It'll be alright... you have us Raven..." Hetea said.

"No matter what happens, we'll stick by you." Gevea said as she broke away from Raven. Raven looked into Hetea and Gevea's eyes. She saw love and concern in their eyes and had wondered why she hadn't seen that before. Her mentors had grown to love her and she realized that they were the closest thing she had to a family.

"We're family..." Raven said with a small smile on her lips. "You know, you guys should meet Renseia... I have a feeling the three of you would get along." Raven suggested. Her mentors turned away from her and looked at each other, amused smiles on their faces. She quirked her eyebrow at them but decided to let it slide.

"So why'd you guys come back? Couldn't stand to be away from each other?" Raven asked. The two suddenly turned their heads towards Raven. Raven could see the solemn look on their faces.

"That and something else..." Hetea said.

"Well what is it?" Raven asked.

"Trigon contacted us..." Gevea said. "He's coming soon..."

"Great! Just what I need." Raven yelled out. Hetea and Gevea placed a hand on Raven's shoulders. 'Now what the hell am I going to do?' Raven asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Watchu waiting for? REVIEW!


	30. Empty

Here is my update. Read it and weep! Thank you for all the reviews I've recieved!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire lifted her eye lids open. She could feel someone's fingers running through her red locks. 'Raven...' Starfire thought in her head. She turned her head and instead of pair of black eyes staring at her, she saw a pair of blue eyes staring at her. 'What do you expect Star?' Starfire asked herself. 'She hates you...' Starfire reminded her self. She gazed at her friend. 'I can't think about Raven... not now.' Starfire told herself. She knew that she would get upset again if she kept thinking about Raven. Starfire smiled at her friend as she lifted her head from Alakline's lap.

"How'd you sleep?" Alkaline asked as she looked at Starfire. She was glad to see that Starfire was getting better.

"Ok.. I guess." Starfire whispered as she strectched her arms. "How long have you been awake?" Starfire asked, her voice was gruff.

"A little more than two hours I guess..." Alkaline replied as she stretched her legs. She winced in pain as she felt her muscles tightening. Starfire saw the pain in Alkaline's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to keep you here." Starfire apologized. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you... you could've just left." Starfire reasoned.

"S'ok..." Alkaline replied. "I was afraid that if I moved, you'd wake up and won't fall asleep again. You looked so peaceful there I didn't want to ruin it for ya." Alakline replied. Starfire gazed at Alkaline, studying her. She could tell there was something on the other girls mind. She could see the confusion in Alkaline's eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Starfire asked her friend.

"No one.. I mean nothing." Alkaline replied.

"You're a bad liar." Starfire said, an amused smile plastered on her face.

"I don't want to burden you with my problems... you have enough on you're plate." Alakline replied, her tone was sympathetic.

"Nonsense... I told you my problems, now you have to tell me yours." Starfire said. "That's what friends... actually that's what sisters do." Starfire said. Alkaline's eyes shone with surprise and joy when she heard Starfire refer to her as a sister. "So how about it lil sis... wanna tell me what's going on?"

"..." Alkaline let out a deep sigh.

"You're thinking about Light aren't you?" Starfire asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah.." Alkaline admitted. She could feel her cheeks growing warm. She knew she was blushing. She bowed her head down and avoided Starfire's gaze.

"Tell her how you feel..." Starfire said.

"I can't... what if she doesn't feel the same way?" Alkaline said, fear and doubt was clearly heard in her voice.

"Listen..." Starfire said as she reached out to Alkaline's face. She used her finger to lift up Alkaline's, causing the blue eyed girl look at her. Alkaline looked into Starfire's emerald eyes and Starfire looked into Alakline's blue eyes. "You can't let fear get in the way. That's what stopped me from telling Raven that I love her..." Starfire reminded Alkaline. "Look at what happened to me and Raven. I don't want you two to end up like me and Raven." Starfire said.

"Star..." Alkaline replied, her face looked so apologetic. She was sorry that her problems were making Starfire think about her ordeal with Raven. Starfire could read Alkaline's face and placed a comforting hand on Alkaline's lap.

"It's ok..." Starfire said. "Promise you'll tell her?" Starfire asked. She saw the unsure look on Alkaline's face and added "It doesn't have to be now... but promise me you'll tell her eventually."

"I promise." Alkaline said.

"How about we get something to eat now?" Starfire asked. "I haven't eaten in three..." Alkaline interupted.

"Actually four days..." Alkaline said.

"...four days." Starfire corrected herself as she got out of bed. She extended her hand to Alkaline and helped the girl up. Alkaline took her hand and Stafire pulled Alkaline up. Alkaline's legs were shaking and she was about to fall. Starfire slipped and arm around Alkaline's waste and Alkaline placed and arm around Starfire's neck. "How long was I out for?" Starfire asked. She knew she'd have to been out long. Alkaline was strong and wouldn't normally just cramp up like that.

"More than 15 hours..." replied Alkaline.

"15 hours without moving you're legs? I'm so sorry..." Starfire replied as she helped Alkaline walk towards the exit of her door. They exited her room and headed for the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it... it's the least I could do to help you out. Besides the feeling will come back in a couple of hours... hopefully." Alkaline said. Starfire wore a guilty look on her face.

"I heard noises. What happened?" Light asked as she walked towards Starfire and Alkaline. Alkaline saw Light, the girl she liked, coming out of her room. She looked like she had just woken up. Her brown was down, looking kind of messy. She was still wearing her pj's which consisted of a black training bra and matching basket ball shorts. Alkaline couldn't help but check out her friend.

"She can't feel her legs." Starfire said. She could see Alkaline looking at Light, she could see the lust in Alkaline's blue eyes. She could also see the concern in Light's forest green eyes. Light walked closer to Starfire and Alkaline.

"I got her... you're not up to full strength yet." Light told Starfire. In truth, she was using this as an excuse to get closer to Alkaline. Light stared into Alkaline's blue eyes as she wrapped and arm around Alkaline's tiny frame and another on Alkaline's knees. She then carried the smaller girl in her arms, bridal style. Alkaline wrapped her arms around Light's neck. The two stared into each other's eyes as the two walked over to kitchen.

Starfire watched the scene with a smile on her face. It was so obvious the two liked each other. You'd have to be blind to not see the attraction. She was determined to help her two team mates. 'I think things between Raven and me would have gone a lot better than it did if someone encourage me to tell her how I feel about her.' Starfire told herself as she followed her team mates into the kitchen. 'So I'll help them...' Starfire told herself. Some how everything Starfire thought about or did seemed to revolve around Raven one way or another.

'What am I going to do? I love her and she hates me...' Starfire thought in her head. She then headed over to where her friends were gathered. Light cooked breakfast and brought it to the dinning table. Nightingale soon entered the room and was surprised to see Starfire sitting on the dining table. For the first time in four days, she smiled.

Starfire smiled at Nightingale and tilted her head towards Alkaline and Light. Nightingale saw Light attending to Alkaline's needs and her smile grew wider. She sat next to Starfire and observed the older girl. 'It may seem like she's alright... but I know she's not.' Nightingale thought in her head. Even Alkaline and Light knew that Starfire would never be the same. They could no longer see the spark in Starfire's eyes. All they could see was a pair of blank eyes staring back at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew! Another chapter done. You know what to do.


	31. The decision

Whew. Another chapter here for you! Thank you for all the reviews that you gave me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was silent. Raven stared at Hetea and Gevea, a part of her was hoping that the two were mistakened and that Trigon was not coming. But she knew her mentors would never joke about something like this. She also knew that she would have to make a decision, and she would have to make it soon.

"Trigon's coming?" Raven asked her mentors. She was still having a very hard time believing it. She had completely forgotten about her mission.

"Yes... he said that you are to open the portal and lead his army to victory." Hetea replied. Her usual cheery tone was replaced by a remorseful tone. She didn't want to tell Raven that Trigon was coming now. After hearing what Raven had gone through, Renseia knew that Raven would have to make choice. A choice that would greatly affect her future. "You don't have to if you don't want to..." Hetea said as she looked Raven in the eyes.

"I..." Raven said. She was desperately trying to think of something to say but failed miserably. "I don't know what to say."

"We can stall for more time if you need it Raven." Gevea offered to the half demon. She could see Raven was still trying to process everything that was happening. 'She's going to have to choose...' Gevea told herself. She couldn't take it. Raven was so young and the girl did nothing to deserve this burden that had been placed upon her shoulders.

"I need to think about this." Raven said as she got up from the couch. She headed for her bedroom door and opened it. She paused before she entered her room.

"Whatever you decide... we'll be right there with you Raven." Gevea said.

"We'll be with you no matter what." Hetea said. Raven turned back and flashed them a small smile before she headed into her room. She closed the door behind her and left her mentors alone.

"What are we going to do?" Gevea asked her lover. Gevea crept closer to Hetea. Gevea put her head on her lovers chest and listened to the other woman's heart beat. The beat was consistent and it calmed her. Hetea wrapped her arm around Gevea's neck and held the woman in her arms. She could smell Gevea's comforting scent and felt herself relax. They sat on the couch, holding each other. They knew that Raven would have to make a very hard decision and they couldn't help her.

"What can we do?" Hetea replied. They couldn't really do anything to help Raven. They had to let Raven make her own decision. A path back to the light, or a path that'll cause her to fall even farther into the darkness. Which would Raven choose?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven walked to her bed. She crept onto her bed and approached the middle of her bed. Confusion clouded Raven's mind. Raven sat on her bed with her eyes closed. Raven was searching for answers within herself. She was meditating.

'I came here to destroy Earth...' Raven reminded herself about her mission. She was thinking about reasons to forgive and not to forgive Starfire. Thinking about reasons why she should or should not side with Trigon. 'If I forgive Stafire, then I'll have to help the humans and aliens fight off the demons. I'd have to go against Trigon because he'd never listen if I told him not to attack the human dimension.' Raven told herself. 'If I don't forgive her, it'll lead to the defeat of the titans... maybe even to her demise.' Raven knew that Starfire and the titans would fight to the death.

'I know Starfire and she's not the type that gives up easily.' Raven thought in her head. That was one of the things she admired about the girl. She knew that Starfire was the type who would fight until the end. 'She'll risk her life just to keep the universe safe. After all, that's what heroes do.' Raven continued to think. She also knew that Trigon and his demons were very powerful and could easily kill the titans.

'They won't stand a chance against Trigon, he'll crush them.' Raven told herself. 'If I help her, there's a good chance Trigon will kill me too...' Raven admitted to herself. 'Actually, he will kill me if I sided with Starfire. But if I don't help Starfire, she will die.' Raven let out a heavy sigh.

'My life or my life and hers...' Raven told herself. 'How can things get so complicated! I'd completely forgotten about my mission from Trigon. Before, it was just a matter of letting Starfire in or not. Now it's a matter of choosing which side to be in. Choosing what path to take. Am I going to help kill the demons that I have worked with for the past three millenniums? Or am I to lead the woman that broke my heart to her demise?'

Raven thought long and hard about what she should do and whom she would side with. 'I owe Trigon... he took me in when I had nowhere else to go and offered me a chance to get away from it all.' Raven thought. 'It was for his own benefit, but at least I'm not stupid enough to fall for his tricks.' Raven thought. If she stayed on Trigon's side, she would never get emotionally hurt by the demon because she knew that he was in fact evil. She would never let her guard down around Trigon, no matter how he acted.

Even though she had lived with Trigon, she knew that he had a reason for doing everything he did for Raven. He took Raven in so that he can mold her into a ruthless killing machine. He trained her to kill for him so she did. In a way, they had a mutual understanding and both got what they wanted. She had liked it that way. Raven was to do Trigon's bidding and Trigon was to provide her every need without questioning her. He ordered her to kill, and she released her anger on the ones she killed.

'But Starfire... she broke my heart... if I forgive her... what can stop her from breaking my heart again? She did it once before, she can do it again.' Raven thought about Renseia's advice. 'But can I really just stand aside and let the woman that I love.. no loved... die?' Raven asked herself. 'Will I be able to live with myself knowing that I could have helped Starfire but didn't?' After much thought and consideration, Raven finally made a decision. 'I know Renseia would say that I'm letting fear get in the way... but I have no other choice. I have to make sure Starfire will never get the chance to hurt me.. not again.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wanna thank all of you who think that this story is moving slow but are still reading it. Thank you all for having faith in me. I'll try to make the chapters longer so that it'll seem that it's going faster.Ok, you all know what to do. Review!


	32. Her surrender

HEY HEY HEY! Here's my update!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The titans seated in the living room couch. Starfire sat in the middle of the couch and Nightingale was beside her. Light and Alkaline were sitting very closely together near the end of the couch. Alkaline's legs were on top of Light's lap. Starfire watched as Light and Alkaline interacted with one another. She could see Light massaging Alkaline's legs, and could hear Light asking Alkaline what she wanted. Starfire smiled to herself. 'I remember when Raven took care of me...'

Nightingale watched Starfire. She saw a small smile on Starfire's face. She followed Starfire's gaze and saw the red head gazing at Light and Alkaline. Light got off the couch with Alkaline wrapped around her arms. The two headed out of the living room and into the hall way, leaving Starfire alone with Nightingale. Starfire turned her head towards Nightingale and looked at Nightingale.

"You seem like you're getting better..." Nightingale commented to Starfire.

"Not really..." Starfire admitted. "I'm just remembering a lot of stuff from the past."

"What kind of stuff?" Nightingale asked. She observed as Starfire's smile got wider.

"I was just remembering my good times with Raven." Starfire said with a dreamy look on her face. "Now when I look at Light and Alkaline, I see Raven and me. Raven and I were exactly like that. She used to take care of me when I got injured and watch my back on missions." Starfire's face became stoic "that's how it was between us..." Starfire whispered.

"Starfire..." Nightingale said as she reached out to the red head.

"I guess that's why I want Light and Alkaline to be together... so they can get the ending that I never got with Raven..." Starfire finished. Tears started to spill from her eyes. Nightingale remained silent. She only reached out to Starfire and wiped the tears that flowed from her secret love's eyes.

"It's not too late you know..." Nightingale said. 'I can't believe I said that... but if Raven will make her happy, then I'll completely get out of the way. Demon or not, she's what keeps Starfire happy. But if she hurts Star, I will kick her ass.' Nightingale thought in her head. "You can talk to her, reason with her."

"How do you get someone who hates you to talk to you?" Starfire asked.

"Well... you can very convincing Starfire." Nightingale said. "Just try... ask her why she left. Ask her why she hates you..."

"What if she doesn't answer me?" Starfire countered and Nightingale sighed. Nightingale scooted closer to Starfire and looked deep into Starfire's eyes. She reached out to Starfire.

"Talk from here." Nightingale pointed to Starfire's heart. "Don't think about what you're going to say. Tell her, on the spot, what you're feeling."

"Thanks Night..." Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around Nightingale and hugged the girl. Nightingale was shocked by the display of affection made by Starfire. It took her a while to process what was going on and when she finally did, she hugged Starfire back.

"Anything for you..." Nightingale whispered in Starfire's ear.

The girls broke apart when the titans alarm began to ring. The hold building was flashing with red lights. Light hurriedly ran into the living room with Alkaline still in her arms. The four headed for the control room.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"It's time to open the portal..." Raven said as she stepped out of her room. Raven was dressed in her gray armor. She had her sword on her back. She closed the door behind her and gazed at her mentors. Her mentors looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" Hetea asked her.

"Yes..."

"You don't have to this..." Gevea reminded Raven.

"Yes I do." Raven stated. She then let her mentors get ready for the up and coming war. When her mentors were dressed in armors that matched the color of their eyes, Raven teleported out of the apartment. Getea and Hetea followed after her. The three arrived near the outskirts of the city. Raven extended her hand and a black light emitted from her hand.

"OPEN!" Raven yelled out. A beam shot out form Raven's hand. A portal was created and the winf became uncontrollable. The trees were flying into the portal. Inside the portal, Raven could see a red demon walking towards her. The demon stepped out of the portal and headed towards Raven.

"I was afraid you would never open the portal..." Trigon said. A triumphant grin was plastered on his face. He turned away from Raven. "Come forth my army... it's time!" Trigon yelled. An army of demons with weapons of all kind headed towards the portal and exited to the human dimension.

Raven, Hetea, and Gevea watched as the demons stepped out into the human world. Now the rules have changed for them. Before, they're orders were to kill other demons from different dimension. Ruthless and merciless demons. Now, they were to kill humans.

"What now?" Gevea asked.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Put me down please..." Alkaline whispered in Light's ear. Light complied and both girls began to miss the feeling of each other's warmth. As soon as Alkaline's feet touched the ground, Alkaline felt a sharp pain in her calve muscles. Light placed an arm around Alkaline's waist to support the blonde. The two walked over to the control panel. Alkaline began to type in a few words on the key board and map of the city popped up on the screen.

"There..." Nightingale said as she pointed to the big blinking light near the outskirts of the city. Alkaline typed in more words.

"There's an unusual energy reading..." Light said as she checked the power levels. Starfire nodded and looked at Alkaline.

"You're staying here." Starfire told Alkaline.

"No.. you might need me." Alkaline said.

"But you're injured." Light said as she looked into Alkaline's blue eyes.

"Stay here." Nightingale commanded Alkaline. They cared about the girl too much to let her go into a battle when she was clearly injured.

"I got a bad feeling about this... please let me come." Alkaline said. Light looked at her other team mates.

"Fine.. but you're wearing the t-bot... you won't need you're legs for that." Starfire said, surrendering to Light's puppy dog eyes. "Light go with her.." Starfire said. "Alright... titans move out." Starfire said. The girls headed for their modes of transportation. The titans headed out. Starfire was flying ahead of them. Nightingale was on her hover cycle. Alkaline was inside a big robot, Light sitting on the robots shoulder. The robot was of a light blue color with white stripes on it. It was not very big but it wasn't small either.

The girls reached their destination they stopped dead in their tracks. This was something they had never seen before. There was a hole facing them. Creatures or every size and type were walking out of the hole, heading straight for them.

"Titans go!" Starfire yelled out. The four parted their ways and ran towards the demons.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Go and destroy everything that's in you're way!" Trigon yelled out to his demons. Trigon turned towards Raven. "I want to thank you for making all this possible." Trigon said to Raven.

'What have I done?' Raven asked herself. She could feel her regret weighing down on her. She looked at her mentors. Hetea and Gevea approached Raven and placed their comforting hands on both of Raven's shoulders.

"I see you have transformed more..." Trigon commented as he observed Raven. Trigon approached Raven. Hetea and Gevea stepped backwards, away from Raven.. "Go... lead them to victory." Trigon commanded. Raven nodded in return and flew away. "You two..." Trigon stated as he pointed at Hetea and Gevea.

"Yes?" Hetea and Gevea asked.

"Lead the other squads..." Trigon said as he pointed at the portal. Thousands of demons were still coming out of the portal. Hetea and Gevea nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew. Now that's done and over with. I know I said I'd make the chapters longer, but the next chapter is a real killer. I'm working on it right now. I'm gonna update tomorrow I swear! So what are you waiting for? Review!


	33. Trigon's orders

An update, like I promised!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are we going to do now?" Gevea asked her lover as they flew in the air.

"Nothing for now... we have to wait for a sign." Hetea stated. Gevea nodded back at her lover. They looked down sadly and saw the demons were wreaking havoc in the city. They were helpless and could not think of anything to do. They had to be patient.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Raven landed in the city streets. She watched as the the demons wrecked buildings. She could see the demons rampaging the city. The police were powerless against them. The demons stepped all over the humans and Raven stood by, doing nothing.

'Why don't you help them?' Raven asked herself. 'You can't.. you're not a hero...' Raven stated. She walked away from the scene with a heavy heart. 'What's the matter with me?' Raven asked herself. 'I've killed before...' Raven reminded herself. 'Why is this different?' Raven continued to question her guilt as she walked heading for nowhere.

Raven passed by many people who were laying on the ground, dying. She saw the look in their eyes. They were afraid of her. 'How ironic. I was once their savior.. now I'm leading them to their doom.' Raven thought bitterly.

She looked to her left and saw Nightingale fighting her father's demons. She watched as Nightingale kicked and punched the demons. A small smile was placed on Raven's lips when she saw a demon kick Nightingale. Nightingale slid back on the ground and quickly got up. She then lifted her foor off teh ground and kicked the demon in the face. Raven saw a demon coming up behind Nightingale. 'I'm going to regret this.' Raven thought to herself. She pointed at the demon and an orange beam escaped her fingers and hit the demon, blowing him up. Nightingale looked behind her and saw a blown up demon. She looked back and saw Raven. Raven then disappeared into the darkness.

Raven kept on walking until she saw Light, another member of the titans attacking the demons. She watched as Light threw thunder balls and rods at the demons. Raven watched as Light fought off the demons with ease. 'And I thought these girls wouldn't be able to defend themselves... I guess they're stronger than I thought.' Raven thought to herself.

She saw one of the demons attack Light. He was one of the guard captains. He raised his club and swung it at Light. Light dodged the attack but another demon was behind her and was able to kick Light in the back. Light was sent flying back and Raven was about to interfere but she saw a robotic hand catch Light.

She watched and she recognized the person who was controlling the robot. The robot was being controlled by a beautiful blonde blue eyed teen. 'It's that girl...' Raven tried to remember the girls name but couldn't. She watched as Light and Alkaline looked at each other. She could see the love shinning in their eyes. A small smile crept upon Raven's lips. In them, she could see Starfire and herself. 'That's how we were like back then.' Raven thought. She watched as the two fought side by side and finally walked away from the scene.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks and stared ahead of her. She saw Trigon standing a few feet away from someone.

"What's going on?" Raven asked Trigon as she approached him.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Starfire threw her green starbolts at the demons, making them fly back. Starbolt continued to fight off the demons. A big black demon with a human body but had a snake head attacked her. The snake headed demon swung its claws at Starfire. Starfire managed to avoid the attacks and fired starbolts from her eyes. The demon was flown back, hitting demons as he flew back at an incredible pace.

Starfire was suddenly tackled to the ground by one of the demons. The demon looked like a half dog, half human. It used its claws to scratch Starfire but Starfire dodged each one of his attacks. She fired a starbolt and sent him flying at least 10 blocks away from her. She tried to fly over the city but she encountered many demons. They tried to attack her but she over powered them. A large figure stepped out of the flames wearing an evil smile on its face.

A huge wolf demon attacked Starfire with its broad sword. Starfire managed to dodge the attack, but she acquired a flesh wound on her shoulder. The creature swung its fist at her and hit her on the stomach, the wolf demon swung his sword and gave Starfire another wound on her stomach. The creature continued to swing its sword and Starfire dodged the attacks. She fired a starbolt at it, and managed to knock it off balance. She took the opportunity to approach the creature and swung her fist, hitting the wolf demon on the stomach. She continued to hit the creature and eventually, the creature was knocked out.

The demons kept on attacking Starfire and Starfire fought them off. She evaded their attacks and countered them. She hit every last single one with punches, kicks, and starblots. She was able to defeat the army of demons that attacked Earth. Starfire panted as she looked around her. She was surrounded by the many bodies of the demons that she had defeated.

"Impressive..." a deep voice said behind Starfire. Starfire spun around and saw a demon, about 8 or 9 feet with red skin and black stipes on in it. The demons amber eyes were staring at her. Starfire readied herself and got into her fighting stance. "Red head, green eyes and can shoot green bolts out of her eyes and hands..." Trigon said as he observed Starfire. "Your appearance seems to be familiar..." Trigon said as he thought of who Starfire reminded him of. Trigon thought long and hard and he remembered the reason Raven agreed. 'That girl...' Trigon thought. 'It can't be her though, she's dead.' Trigon thought to himself. Trigon walked towards Starfire and stopped about 5 feet away from Starfire.

Starfire held her fighting stance as Trigon continued to approach her. 'Why is he saying that I look familiar to him?' Starfire asked herself.

"I see you've managed to defeat these demons..." Trigon stated as he looked around him. "let's see how you fare against their leader." Trigon stated as he pulled out his sword.

Starfire rushed over to Trigon. She swung her fist at Trigon and Trigon caught it. Starfire's fist was wrapped around Trigon's red hand. Starfire fired a starbolt at Trigon. Trigon let go of Starfire's fist and avoided the starbolt at the last minute. Trigon smiled 'This should be interesting.' Trigon thought to himself. Trigon then ran towards Starfire and swung his sword at her. Starfire dodged the sword. Trigon then swung his fist at Starfire. Starfire's stomach collided with Trigon's huge fist.

Starfire hissed in pain and was sent flying back and Trigon followed after her. Trigon continued to strike Starfire. He continued his attack on Starfire's face and stomach. He then spun around and kicked Starfire on the face. Starfire slid on the cement.

"Humans are so weak..." Trigon said as he looked at Starfire. Starfire was lying on the ground. Sarfire slowly stood up on the ground.

"I'm not human..." Starfire said as she flew towards Trigon. She punched Trigon on the face. Trigon took two steps backwards and dropped his sword. Starfire continued to attack Trigon. She kicked Trigon on the chest, making him fly back.

"Not bad... not bad at all." Trigon stated as he got off the ground. Trigon flew up in the air and Starfire followed after him. The two fought in mid air, exchanging blows and continued to block each other's attacks. Both seemed to be evenly matched. "I grow tired of this..." Trigon stated. He used his tail and wrapped it around Starfire's wrist. He then used his full strength and hit Starfire in the stomach.

"Urgh.." Starfire grunted in pain as she coughed up some blood. Trigon the elbowed Starfire on her back. Starfire started to fall down towards the Earth. She hit the cement hard. Starfire struggled to get up. Trigon flew down and landed near Starfire. Trigon approached Starfire but was stopped by a voice.

"What's going on?" Trigon heard Raven say. Starfire looked up and she saw Raven walking towards them.

"Ahh Raven..." Trigon said as he turned and faced his daughter.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered. She tried to get up but was too hurt. Starfire could feel her body aching. She couldn't move.

"You know this... this girl?" Trigon asked Raven as he looekd back at Starfire. Raven simply nodded. 'She's the one!' Trigon thought in his head. 'But the girl is supposed to be dead.' Trigon stated.

"Starfire.." whispered Raven. 'SO IT IS HER!' Trigon thought as he recognized the name. 'But how can she be alive? Well she did say she wasn't human... that explains it.' Trigon concluded. An idea popped into Trigon's head. He was determined to see how loyal Raven was. He was also determined to lure Raven beside him forever.

"Kill her Raven..." Trigon stated.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Raven as she looked at the badly beaten Starfire. Starfire was covered in her own blood. It seemed like Starfire was hit on every part on her body. Raven could clearly see that Starfire was in pain.

"I want you to kill her..." Trigon stated. Raven looked at Trigon then back at Starfire. Raven held her breath and she extended her hand towards Starfire. Raven's hand started to glow yellow. Raven looked deep into Starfire's eyes. She could see the horror and disbelief in Starfire's green eyes. But she also saw hope and there was something else but she couldn't figure it out. She continued to look into Starfire's emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and the glow from her hand became brighter and Raven released the energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, all done. Tomorrow, I'll update again. I'm going back to school on Tuesday. Sucks so much... but anyway. My updates after that won't be so fast. But I promise I'll make longer chapters. Anways, you all know what to do. Review.


	34. Raven's Choice

Here's my update. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire heard Trigon's order. Starfire couldn't believe it. 'Raven wouldn't kill me... would she?' Starfire asked herself. ' She did say she hates me...' Starfire reminded herself. 'But she wouldn't kill me...' Starfire reasoned with herself. Starfire could see Raven's hand pointed at her. She could see Raven's hand start to glow a bright yellow. She looked into Raven's eyes. They were filled with doubt and fear.

Starfire saw Raven close her eyes. 'She's going to kill me... she hates me that much.' Starfire thought to herself. She felt tears streaming down her face. 'I'm going to be killed by the one I love the most...' Starfire sighed in defeat. She could see Raven's hand growing brighter. Starfire just sat there, unable to move from the beating she took from Trigon, and the shock of Raven's decision. Starfire awaited her fate.

Trigon watched the two girls. A malicious smile was on his face. Raven was going to do it. Raven was going to seal her fate and she was going to be by Trigons side forever.

Raven fired the beam and Starfire shut her eyes. After a few seconds, Starfire opened her eyes. She was still alive. She turned behind her and saw that Raven had fired at a building near her. Starfire looked into Raven's black eyes. In them, Starfire could see forgiveness.

"I can't do it..." Raven whispered.

"You've taken so many lives... what's one more?" Trigon snickering as he raised an inquisitive eye brow at Raven.

"I can't take her life..." Raven stated. She looked at Trigon. She gazed into Trigon's amber eyes and Trigon gazed into her own.

"Raven! What the hell are you doing? KILL HER NOW DAMN IT!" Trigon yelled.

"I can't do.. I won't." Raven said. Trigon approached Raven.

"Do it Raven and end this. She hurt you remember?" Trigon reminded Raven. Raven looked at Starfire. She saw Starfire's green eyes. They were glistening with so much hope and happiness. 'No matter how much she hurt me, I could never harm her much less kill her.' Raven admitted to herself. Raven remained silent. "Do it!" Trigon continued to yell. Minutes passed and Trigon flew towards Raven and punched Raven. He continued to attack Raven furiously. Raven didn't bother fighting back, nor evading the attacks. She felt as though she deserved it. "You're an idiot!" Trigon yelled out as he continued to beat his child. "You think she'll accept you now? Don't you remember what you've been doing these past three and a half milleniums?" Trigon whispered callously in Raven's ear. Raven remained silent and accepted Trigons beating. Trigon kicked Raven on her ribs and sent her flying. Raven landed a few feet away form Starfire. Trigon walked towards Raven and grabbed Raven's grayish locks. He pulled on Ravens hair.

Starfire watched as Raven was being beaten by Trigon. She wanted to help Raven but she couldn't move. She was still in pain from Trigon's beating. All she could do was watch and try to regain her strength. 'She's not even doing anything. Why isn't Raven fighting back?' Starfire asked herself as she continued to watch Trigon and Raven. She saw Trigon kick Raven. Raven landed near Starfire. She watched as Trigon approached Raven. Trigon pulled on Raven's hair. Starfire could see the blood dripping from Raven's lip. Raven was badly injured.

"You still have a chance." Trigon told Raven. "Kill her!" Trigon commanded. Raven turned and looked at Starfire. Raven was in pain, just like Starfire. Raven was bleeding from top and bottom. "Seal your fate. Fall farther in the darkness Raven. Let it consume your every being." Trigon said.

"I wont..." Raven whispered. Determination in her voice. Raven and Starfire gazed at each other. Small smiles plastered on their faces. 'I don't care if I die... Starfire's worth it.' Raven thought in her head.

"Raven..." Starfire whispered as she looked at Raven's smile. 'She doesn't hate me...' Starfire thought. The girls heard Trigon roar.

"You dare defy me your own FATHER!" Trigon yelled. Raven remained silent. Trigon tightened his grip on Raven's head and lifted Raven up from the ground. He tossed Raven up in the air and followed after Raven.

'So he's Trigon?' Starfire thought in her head. She remembered the talk she had with Raven. Raven had told her about Trigon, the man who killed Raven's mother. 'They're working together?' Starfire asked herself. 'Have they been together all this time?' Starfire thought. She couldn't believe that Raven would ever choose to work with Trigon. So many more questions about Raven invaded Starfire's mind. 'What has she been doing for the past 3,500 years? Has she changed that much?' Starfire asked herself.

Trigon continued to beat Raven mercilessly and Raven did nothing. Trigon struck Raven's face and kicked the girl on her stomach, sending her back down on the ground. Trigon flew back down and landed. He faced Raven and extended his hand towards Raven. A bright orange beam emitted from Trigon red hand.

"You disappointed me Raven. I thought you would rule by my side but I see that won't happen." Trigon stated. "After I kill you... I will kill her." Trigon said as he looked Starfire. Trigon fired the beam at Raven.

Raven looked at Starfire. 'No... she can't die.' Starfire and Raven thought at the same time. Both girls looked at each other. 'I won't let her die...' Raven thought in her head. She could feel her strength returning and the pain lessening as she looked at Starfire's eyes.

'I'll be damned if I let this monster kill Raven.' Starfire told herself. She could feel her energy returning to her as she looked at Raven's black orbs. The girls communicated through their eyes. Starfire's hands started to glow green. Raven got up from the ground, reached for her sword behind her and deflected Trigon's beam. Starfire then flew up in the air and fired a starbolt at Trigon, hitting the red demon on his chest.

"I was going to make your deaths quick and painless but I changed my mind." Trigon told Raven and Starfire. Trigon got in a fighting stance as Raven and Starfire flew towards him. Trigon avoided Raven's kick and Starfire's fist.

Raven swung her sword at Trigon and cut Trigon's shoulder. Raven swung fist at Trigon and hit him in the face. Starfire took the opening and kicked Trigon. Trigon took three steps backwards. He then saw Starfire's fist headed for his face. He used his demonic speed and grabbed Starfire's fist. He kept a tight grip on Starfire's wrist. Starfire tried to kick Trigon but Trigon grabbed her foot. Trigon then threw Starfire. Raven caught Starfire in midair.

"Thanks..." Starfire told Raven as she felt Raven's strong arms around her. Raven nodded back at Starfire as she wrapped her arms around Starfire's slender waist. They could feel a comforting warmth spread through out their body. All the pain that they were feeling vanished as the girls held each other. Unfortunately, the girls broke apart to avoid Trigon's attack.

Starfire and Raven continued to evade Trigon's attacks. Trigon managed to hit them and they managed to hit Trigon back. Starfire fired a starbolt at Trigon and Trigon fired an energy beam at it. A big explosion occured. When the smoke cleared Trigon could see that the girl's weren't there anymore. Raven and Starfire took Trigon by surprise and kicked Trigon on his back.

Trigon then spun around and managed to kick Raven. Raven was thrown back by the ferocity of the kick. Starfire then chased after Raven but was stopped when Trigon kicked her, hitting on her face. Trigon then punched Starfire. Starfire managed to hit Trigon's face. Raven hit a brick wall. Raven then got up quickly and flew towards Trigon and Starfire. Trigon saw Raven heading for them and grabbed Starfire's leg. He swung Starfire and threw her at Raven. Starfire hit Raven and the two fell back down on the ground, causing Raven drop her sword.

"You tried to put up a fight..." Trigon said. "but did you really think you'd win?" Trigon asked as the girls tired to get up. Trigon then extended his hand and fired a beam at the two girls. The two girls couldn't get up. They looked at each other and sighed. Starfire reached for Raven's hand and took it into her own. Raven intertwined their fingers. They stared deep into each other's as they awaited their fate. The beam was coming closer and closer. Both girls closed their eyes and continued to hold each other's hand. They could no longer fight. Just then, the beam was deflected by a white light. The girls opened their eyes. Raven saw Renseia standing in front of them.

"I won't let you hurt them." Renseia stated as she unsheathed her sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Oh and who the hell are you?" Trigon asked.

"I'm just someone who's looking for revenge." Renseia stated as she glared at Trigon. Trigon merely shrugged and ran towards Renseia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I'm done. I promise to update soon, and remember, the more reviews I get, the sooner I update.


	35. Dormant Angel

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. To those who thought Raven was weak, it's not what I was trying to show you. I said that she wouldn't fight Trigon, meaning she accepted the beatings. She wanted to get beat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Renseia swung her fist at Trigon. Trigons face met with Renseia's fist and stepped back. Renseia swung her sword and Trigon dodged it. She then punched Trigons stomach. Trigon groaned in pain. 'She's strong...' Trigon thought as he clutched his stomach. Renseia then punched him on his chest. Trigon blocked Renseia's kick and punched Renseia. Renseia then spun around and kicked Trigon's head. Trigon then fell on the ground. Just then, Hetea and Gevea appeared.

"Perfect timing..." Trigon stated as he got up the ground. "You two, destroy her." Trigon commanded Hetea and Gevea. He pointed his large red finger at Renseia. The pair stayed still. "I gave you an order!" Trigon yelled. It seemed to him that everyone was just disobeying his commands.

"We know.." Hetea replied with a sly smile on her face.

"Then what in the hell are you two waiting for?" Trigon demanded for an answer.

"We're not taking orders from you anymore..." Gevea replied.

"Why the hell not?" Trigon asked. Curiosity and anger filled his voice.

Hetea and Gevea simply looked at each other. Hetea nooded at Gevea and the two simply closed their eyes. A bright light enveloped the two. The other's except, Raven and Renseia, shut their eyes because they were blinded by the light. The light disappeared and everyone opened their eyes. What they saw shocked them.

Hetea and Gevea stood there, holding each other's hands. Everyone, except Renseia, had a shocked look on their face. Gevea had lilac feathered wings on her back and Hetea had metallic blue wings on hers. Their wings matched the color of their hair and eyes.

"You're angels?" Raven and Trigon both asked in disbelief.

"Yes." the lovers replied simultaneously.

"How can this be?" Trigon asked.

"You've been angels all along?" Raven asked. Some how, deep inside Raven, she felt as if she had always known. Gevea and Hetea nodded at Raven.

"You just can't trust anybody anymore." Trigon screamed out as he ran towards the two lovers. Renseia got in his way and kicked him. This caused Trigon to fly back and hit a wall.

"I'm not done with you yet." Renseia stated as she hit Trigon's face. Trigon countered Renseia's punch with a kick. Trigon hit Renseia across the face. Their fight resumed. Renseia hit Trigon on his chest. White light came out of Renseia's eyes and hit Trigon on his stomach. Trigon then threw an orange ball at Renseia and Renseia dodged the ball.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Hetea and Gevea approached Raven and Starfire. They kneeled next to the girls and extended their hands towards them. A bright blue light emitted from their hands. Starfire could feel her pain leave her body. Her cuts and bruises disappeared as Gevea healed her. She sat up and looked over to Raven. She saw that Raven was not healed.

"Why isn't anything happening?" asked Starfire. She looked at her own self and saw that she her bruises had disappeared.

"Angels can't heal demons." explained Hetea as she continued to heal Raven.

"But.. she's only half demon." Starfire countered.

"Her demonic blood has been activated and her angelic blood is still dormant. Our powers can't heal her because they can only sense the demon blood." explained Gevea.

Starfire crawled closer to Raven. She tucked her legs underneath her and placed Raven's head in her lap. She began to run her fingers through Raven's gray and bloody hair. Starfire could feel her heart grow heavy. She couldn't bear to see Raven like this. Raven looked at Starfire and sighed.

Hetea and Gevea gazed at Starfire and Raven. They could practically feel the love radiating from the two. The lovers then looked at each other, knowing smiles on their faces. They then stood up from the ground. They looked around and saw that there were many demons headed towards them. They could also see the titans fighting. They looked at Renseia and saw that she was holding her own against Trigon. Both knew that Renseia wouldn't want their help. The two then looked back at Starfire and Renseia and then they readied their weapons and headed towards the other battle zone.

"I'm sorry." Raven whispered as she felt Starfire's fingers in her hair.

"For what?" Starfire asked as she stroked Raven's hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"For everything... that's.. happened." Raven said hoarsely as she tried to get up. Starfire adjusted Raven in her arms. She let Raven lean on her while she wrapped her arms around Raven's waist. "This... is all my fault." Raven said. Her voice was gruff and her breathing was labored.

"No it isn't." Starfire replied. "None of this is your fault." Starfire consoled Raven. 'If you only knew Starfire...' Raven stated in her mind. She then looked away from Starfire and looked at Renseia. Starfire followed her gaze. "Who is she?" Starfire asked. She could sense the connection between Renseia and Raven. She felt a pang of jealousy. She subconsciously held Raven tighter in her arms. Raven noticed Starfire hold on her become tighter. Raven placed her hand on Starfire's arm. Starfire suddenly felt herself relax.

Raven could see Renseia fighting Trigon. Both appeared to be evenly matched. She suddenly felt Starfire arms wrapped around her tightly. She could feel pain dissolving as she stayed in Starfire's arms. She leaned into Starfire and sighed. She looked into Starfire's eyes and could see that Starfire was looking at Renseia.

"I guess she's... she's a friend." Raven said. She couldn't find a better word. Renseia had been like a mentor to her but she had her own mentors. Raven opened up to Renseia and Renseia had listened to her problems. The older woman gave her advice. She looked at Starfire and saw jealousy in the red heads eyes. Raven raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Starfire. 'Is she jealous?' Raven asked. She was amused by the situation. Starfire could feel Raven's eyes on her. She looked down and smiled at Raven. Raven gave Starfire a small nod.

"Can you help me stand up?" Raven asked Starfire. Starfire nodded at Raven. The two slowly got up the ground. Raven started to fall so Starfire kept her arm around Raven to keep Raven balanced. Starfire placed Raven's arm around her neck. Starfire looked up at Raven. "You're a lot taller now..." Starfire commented.

"I guess..." Raven said as she looked down on Starfire. She saw Starfire's eyes gleaming with happiness. Raven couldn't help but feel something she had not felt in many years, joy. She was happy and enjoyed being held by Starfire. She was also happy because Starfire was happy. Starfire remembered her team mates and began to frantically look around for them. Raven sensed Starfire's worries. "Don't worry about them." Raven stated. "Their fine... their strong and resourceful." Raven reassured Starfire. The two then turned to look at Renseia and Trigon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ahh... another chapter done. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but with school starting... my updates won't be as fast as they usually are. But I promise, longer chapters. Anyways, thank you all for reading this, now, you know what to do... review.


	36. Prophecy Fulfilled

Hey... thank you so much for your reviews. I won't keep you, here's the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trigon then used his tail and swung it at Renseia. His sharp tail cut Renseia across her stomach. Renseia stumbled back. Trigon took the opening and threw an energy ball at Renseia. The ball hit Renseia's stomach. Trigon then punched Renseia repeatedly. He then kicked Renseia hard, causing her to fall on the ground. Renseia struggled to get up from the ground. Trigon was slightly amazed by Renseia's determination.

"I can see so much hate in your eyes." Trigon said as he approached Renseia. "What exactly did I do for you to wish revenge against me?" Trigon asked. There was something familiar about Renseia to him. Trigon grabbed Renseia's neck and choked her. "I think I'd remember causing pain to someone as beautiful as you." Trigon stated. Renseia could start to feel her blood boiling. She was starting to get angry. "Maybe I shouldn't kill you... not yet anyway. We can have a little fun together." Trigon stated.

Renseia spat at Trigon and kicked him in the face. She then threw a right hook at Trigon, hitting his face. Trigon was sent back 50 feet away from Renseia. Renseia panted heavily as she looked at Trigon with anger and hate in her silver eyes.

"So be it..." Trigon said as he got up the ground and spat out blood. He then ran towards Renseia and kicked Renseia. Trigon was becoming angry. His pride was being hurt. He was being beaten by Renseia and he could not have that. Renseia flew back and Trigon fired many energy beams at her. The smoke cleared and Trigon saw Renseia lying down on the ground. He had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

"I.. won't let you win." Renseia said as she struggle to get up. "I can't... let you... win." Renseia stated as she got up the ground. 'Not again.' Renseia told herself.

"I'm afraid you have no choice in that matter..." Trigon stated. He raised his hand, which was glowing a dark orange color. Trigon fired at Renseia. Renseia's own hand shot out a silver beam. The two beams collided and exploded. Trigon saw his sword behind him. He used his tail and picked up his sword. He then threw it towards Renseia's direction. The dust from the explosion settled and Renseia could feel a warm liquid all over her face and body. She lifted her hand and touched her cheek. She saw blood. But Renseia knew this was not her blood. She looked ahead of her and saw someone standing in front of her, a sword sticking out of their chest.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

'What can I do to help?' Raven thought as Starfire and her watched Renseia's battle with Trigon. She watched as Renseia spat at Trigon and kicked his face. She could sense Renseia's anger and hate. 'Why is she so angry?' Raven asked herself. 'What could Trigon have done to make her hate him so much?' Raven continued to ask herself.

She then saw Trigon fire a beam at Renseia and Renseia fire back. She watched the two beams heading for each other. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Trigon's tail moving. She saw Trigon's red tail pick up something. The thing wrapped around the tip of Trigons tail shimmered against the light. 'It's a sword!' Raven thought in her head. The two beams hit each other and exploded. As the explosion occurred, she saw Trigon throw the sword.

'What can I do?' Raven asked herself. She was too weak to counter it with an energy beam. Starfire couldn't fire a starbolt at it because Starfire won't be able to see where it's going and might end up hitting Renseia. Raven then knew what she had to do.

Raven disentangled herself, pushing away from Starfire gently and teleported herself away from the red head. Starfire felt Raven let go of her and she looked to her side. She saw that Raven was no longer there. She then looked around but could not find Raven. The dust from the explosion settled and it revealed Raven, standing in front of Renseia, Trigon's sword sticking out of Raven's chest.

"Starfire…" Raven whispered.

"Raven..." Starfire said. She looked at Raven, the situation seemed familiar to her. Starfire remembered this... it was her nightmare. The nightmare she had, 3,500 years ago, about Raven dying. It was a prophecy that portayed Raven's death. Starfire had seen it and did nothing to stop it.

Raven stood still. She was finding it hard to breathe. Raven gasped and blood came out of her mouth. Starfire flew towards Raven and caught the half demon before she fell. Starfire laid there holding Raven in her arms. Renseia approached the two. She then knelt beside Raven.

Raven struggled to keep her eyes open. She looked at Starfire and saw tears falling from the alien's emerald eyes. She felt a hand on her stomach and turned her head. She saw that Renseia was on the verge of tears. She placed a comforting hand on top of Renseias.

"Raven you must hang on." Starfire said. It was the same thing she said in her dreams.

"Why'd you do it?" Renseia asked. The tears spilled from her silver eyes. 'I failed...' Renseia thought to herself. She held Raven's hand in her own. She held onto Raven's hand tight, subconsciously hoping that Raven would not die as long as she held the girls hand.

"I.. had to." Raven whispered. It was the only way she could save Renseia, and maybe the only way to atone for her sins. She coughed up more blood. She gripped Renseia's hand tight and looked away. Raven gazed at Starfire. Raven could feel Starfire's warm tears on her cheeks. She used her other hand to wipe the tears off of Starfire's face. "S-S-Star, d- don- don't... cry..." Raven whispered. Her breath was becoming more labored. Raven's chest rose and decline at an unsteady pace. Raven did not know that she too was crying.

"Raven..." Starfire said as she sobbed. She then used her hand to caress Raven's cheek. Raven leaned into Starfire's touch. Starfire used her knuckles to wipe away Raven's tears.

"Ple.. please don't... don't cry." Raven said as her breathing became more and more irregular. She wiped some more of Starfire's tears away. "I ha..." Raven paused and breathed in. "hate it.. when you cry." Raven finished. This only caused Starfire to cry more.

"Raven hang on..." Starfire said. Starfire placed a hand on the one Raven was using on her cheek. She took Raven's hand into her own and held it tight. Raven squeezed Starfire and Renseia's hands tight.

"You can make it." Renseia said as she brought Raven's hand to her cheek.

'I just found you... don't leave me.' both Renseia and Starfire thought in their heads. They watched as Raven's chest slowed its rise. They could knew there was nothing they could do to prevent what was about to happen.

"I... I'm sorry..." Raven whispered. Her eyes lids became too heavy for her and she could not stop them from closing. One last breath escaped her lips. Her head dropped back. Her chest stopped it's rise and fall. Her grip on Starfire and Renseia's hand loosened. It was clear to them that Raven was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sad ain't it? Well, some of you probably know what'll happen next but please don't ruin it by posting it on the review board. Other people might not know what'll happen and I want to keep them in suspense. Anyway, thanks for reading my story. Now just do one more thing, you all know what it is. Review.


	37. The Angel

I am so sorry that I took so long to update this chapter. I mean, I know how much it sucks to read a story that you like and then the author doesn't update soon. It's just that I have school, some family and romantic problems. I mean, how can you write when you got a lot of stuff on your mind? Anyway, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or Saturday because I want to end this soon.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"No Raven... come back!" both Renseia and Starfire yelled out. Their cries were heard by everyone around them. This caused the angels and the titans to look at them. They saw Starfire and Renseia, crying near Raven's lifeless body. The angels wanted to comfort Renseia and cry for Raven but they couldn't because they were still battling the demons. The titans continued to fight with a heavy heart, they could not console Starfire until they had finished their mission. Starfire and Renseia's moment of grief was interrupted by someone clapping.

"That was so dramatic." Trigon stated as he applauded. "I almost feel bad about killing her." Trigon said. "_ALMOST_. I was going to kill her anyway so I guess it's alright." Trigon stated. Trigon grinned evilly.

Starfire balled up her fists and tightened them. Her nails were digging onto her own skin. Blood started to drip from Starfire's hands. Renseia looked at Starfire and saw that the red head was angered by Trigon's rudeness and disrespect towards Raven. She could see the blood that was flowing from Starfire's hands. Starfire looked up and saw Renseia looking at her. Both girls stared into each other's eyes.

"I may not know you..." Starfire began "but I know Raven trusted you and that's enough with me." Starfire said. Renseia nodded at Starfire. She could see the anger in Starfire's eyes. Starfire could see the anger in Renseia's silver eyes. Both girls had a silent understanding. They would fight together and avenge Raven's death.

They turned and looked at Trigon. Trigon inwardly flinched at the intensity of their stares. Trigon shook it off, he saw the two scorned women heading straight for him. Renseia and Starfire flew towards Trigon. Starfire kicked Trigon's stomach and Renseia hit Trigon's face. Both women spun around and kicked Trigon. The two women managed to hit Trigon every time they attacked him. Stafire and Renseia hit Trigon's face again, making him slide back on the cement.

"She was your daughter..." Starfire whispered. Her hands started to glow green.

"And you killed her with no mercy." Renseia stated. Her own hands started to glow a dark silver color. It was true, Renseia did know about Trigon's evil. She just didn't know how evil he really was. Silver wings sprung from Renseia's back, revealing to Starfire and Trigon that she was indeed also another angel.

"Another angel?" Trigon said in disbelief.

Starfire looked at Renseia. She was amazed by the older womans beauty. Her wings looked so soft and her face looked so pure and regal. Renseia looked back at Starfire. She now knew why Raven had fallen for Starfire. Starfire's hands started to glow green and Renseia's glimmered a silver color. The girls both nodded at each other and extended their hands towards Trigon. They fired their star bolts and energy beams at Trigon. Trigon could not dodge their attacks because there were too many. He was hit by almost every single one of them. The girls ceased their attacks and saw Trigon on the ground. Trigon started to laugh and that caught the girls attention.

"Is that all you got?" Trigon asked as he got up. He then extended his hands towards Renseia and Starfire. He fired his own beams at Starfire and Renseia. Starfire and Renseia tried to dodge them but did not succeed. They ended up on the floor, bleeding. The two started to get up from the ground.

Trigon rushed over to Renseia while he fired more beams at Starfire. He caught both women off guard. Starfire tried to shield herself from the blasts, but could not. She ended up falling on the floor. Trigon was able to back hand Renseia across the face. He then tackled Renseia. Renseia slid back and went through a wall. She ended up inside of a building. Trigon then blasted the building, causing it to collapse. Renseia was too slow and could not escape. She found herself trapped underneath the cold, hard, heavy concrete debris.

Starfire flew over to Trigon as the red demon fired at the building. She swung her fist back and struck Trigon. Trigon then elbowed Starfire's ribs. He then punched her face, sending her 50 feet away from him. Starfire landed hard on the floor. She slowly got up. Trigon rushed over to Starfire and kneed her stomach. Starfire quickly recovered from the attack and socked Trigon.

Renseia let out a blast of energy, blasting the debris that surrounded her. She then got up from the ground and saw that Starfire was fighting Trigon. She flew over to the two. Trigon saw Renseia coming at him from the corner of one of his eyes. He saw Starfire's leg coming at him and grabbed it. He then swung Starfire and tossed her at Renseia. The two plummeted on the ground. They were struggling to get up.

"You fought well. Better than what I expected." Trigon stated as he held his held his hands out towards the two girls. "But it was all for nothing..." Trigon stated as his hands started to glow a very dark gray.

Renseia and Starfire looked at each other. They could no longer stand. Both were too weak from Trigon's beatings. Renseia would not be able to heal herself or Starfire because there was no time. Their eyes darkened with failure and grief.

Trigon fired. The dark gray light escaped his hands and headed towards Starfire and Renseia. He watched as the two closed their eyes and knew that they had no strength to fight back. He smiled victoriously.

The two girls closed their eyes and awaited their death. Starfire felt guilt in her heart. She had failed the titans and more importantly, Raven. Renseia felt her remorse growing inside her. She had failed the people that she loved once again. The light came closer and closer towards the two.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

An explosion occurred. It was so powerful that the angels and the titans felt it. They looked towards Renseia and Starfire and found Trigon with his hands stretched out. The dust settled and all the women and teenagers stared ahead of them. Their jaws were hanging from their mouths. They were clearly amazed by what lay in front of them.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVv

Renseia and Starfire could feel the power that came from the ray. They kept their eyes closed for a few more seconds. Moments passed and an explosion happened. 'Am I dead?' both the girls asked in their heads. They opened their eyes and saw the dust the explosion caused. Once the dust had settled, they stared in bewilderment at the miracle that was standing in front of them. Trigon's victorious grin had faded from his lips.

LIKE I SAID BEFORE, TO THOSE WHO KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT, DON'T RUIN IT FOR EVERYONE ELSE!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Battle

As promised... here it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Raven..." Starfire whispered. There stood Raven a few feet away from Starfire and Renseia, a sword sticking out of her chest. One hand was at Raven's side, the other was faced towards Trigon's blast, smoke coming out of it.

"I wasn't about let you die..." Raven said as she looked back at Starfire. Starfire's eyes lightened with joy and relief. Raven turned away from Starfire and looked at Renseia. "you either." Raven told Renseia. A smile came upon Renseia's face.

"You came back from the dead I see?" stated Trigon. "It doesn't matter." Trigon stated with confidence. He then flew towards Raven. He appeared right in front of Raven and grabbed the sword that was sticking out of Raven's chest with both his hands. He then shoved the sword deep inside Raven.

"Urgh.." Raven grunted as she felt the sword bury deep inside of her. She bowed her head and remained quiet as Trigon plunged the sword deeper into her. She could feel the sword peircing right through her.

"No!" Renseia and Starfire yelled. They saw the sword go right through Raven. They could now see it's pointed end coming out of Raven's back.

"Your return was pointless..." Trigon stated. Suddenly, Raven's whole body began to glow white. She lifted her head and looked at Trigon. Trigon began to twist the sword. Raven's hands grabbed Trigon's wrist. She gripped them tightly and easily pulled them away from the sword handle. She then head butted Trigon.

"It's over Trigon." Raven stated. She was still glowing. Trigon grunted and fired an energry beam at Raven. Raven took out the sword from her chest and threw it at the beam. The beam collided with the sword.

Raven floated in mid air. She was glowing more than before. Her head leaned back and her arms were far apart. Raven could feel something growing from her back. She gazed behind her and saw that black wings were sprouting from her back. She could also see her tail becoming thinner. Raven felt her wings wrap around her, creating a cocoon.

The battle had come to a halt as everyone, demons, angels, humans, and alien, watched as Raven was engulfed by her wings. Moments later, a bright white light gleamed as Raven's wings started to unwrap. After the light dimmed, a new and transformed Raven was revealed.

Raven opened her eyes and revealed her eyes. Her eyes were black were they were supposed to be white and her pupils red. Her hair had changed its color, from it's dark gray to a now black with red streaks. It also had grown longer, stopping right above her shoulders. Her wings were black and her tail was as thin as a spear. She ran her tongue through her mouth and felt her fangs. Her teeth only had two sharp points.

"What the hell?" Raven whispered as she looked at her hands. Her claws were still there but her demonic black stripes had disappeared. Her skin was now of an ashy complexion.

"Your angelic blood has finally been awakened." stated Renseia. Everyone watched as Raven extended her wings.

Trigon stepped back in fear. 'It's not supposed to happen like this. She's supposed to become a demon... her angelic blood was supposed to be repressed! She's supposed to be on my side!' Trigon thought in his head. He could feel the power that was coming from Raven. Trigon dismissed his fears. 'It doesn't matter..' Trigon told himself. He ran towards Raven and swung his fist at her.

Raven caught Trigon's fist. She kept a tight grip on it causing her claws to dig into Trigon's skin. Trigon's other fist headed for Raven. Raven met with Trigon's fist. Trigon yelled out in pain as he felt the impact of the blow. The single counter attack had broken his hand. Raven's grip on Trigon's other fist tightened more and she twisted it. She kneed Trigon's stomach. Trigon could feel the intense amount of pain. Raven let go of Trigon, causing Trigon to fall down on the ground. Trigon clutched is stomach as he coughed up some blood.

Trigon used his other hand and fired multiple blasts at Raven. He then flew over to Starfire and Renseia and punched Renseia, sending Renseia back. He was about to punch Starfire but then Raven showed between him and Starfire. Raven caught his fist. Raven's back hand collided with Trigon's cheek.

Raven kept on hitting Trigon and Trigon didn't have enough strength to fight back. Raven kicked Trigon and sent him flying. She extended her hand towards Trigon. A black beam escaped Raven's hand. It hit Trigon's stomach and cut through him.

Raven saw her sword and used her powers. The sword was engulfed in a black light and it headed for her. Raven grabbed her sword in mid air. She then walked towards Trigon.

Trigon looked up at Raven. He knew his end was near. He watched as Raven raised her sword. Raven sliced Trigon's head off and Trigon's body burst into flames.

The demons saw their leader get slaughtered by Raven. One by one the dropped their weapons and surrendered. They knew that they were no match for Raven's power. They hurried towards the portal and ran for their lives. The titans and the angels watched them scatter with small smiles on their faces.

"It's over..." Raven whispered. She started to glow and the light that was coming form Raven spread out through the whole city. When the light dimmed, everyone saw the city was back unharmed. The buildings were still intact and there were no bodies on the floor. The portal had closed and it seemed as if nothing ever happened.

Upon seeing this, Raven walked towards Starfire and Renseia. She extended her hand towards the two and healed them. Renseia got off the ground. Raven extended her hand towards Starfire and helped Starfire up. Starfire looked up at Raven and looked into Raven's now red and black eyes. If it was possible, Raven had grown even more beautiful. Tears flowed from Starfire's eyes as she remembered how happy she was that Raven was still alive. She wrapped her arms around Raven. Raven could feel Starfire's arms around her neck. She melted into Starfire's hug. She felt her arms wrap themselves around Starfire's waist. She could also feel her wings wrap around her and Starfire.

"I thought you were dead." Starfire whispered as she continued to cry on Raven's chest.

"It's ok... I'm still here." Raven stated as she brought her hand up and placed it on Starfire's head. She began to stroke Starfire's hair.

The other's watched the display of love between Raven and Starfire. Hetea and Gevea reached out for each other. Hetea wrapped her arms around Gevea. Gevea leaned into her lovers hug. Light made a bold move and reached out to Alkaline. She grabbed Alkaline's hand and Alkaline smiled and laced their fingers together. Renseia and Nightingale watched with heavy hearts. Nightingale was jealous and Renseia couldn't help but remember her past as she watched Raven comfort her love.

Starfire separated her head from Raven's chest. She looked up at Raven. Raven looked down at Starfire and gazed into Starfire's green eyes.

"I didn't mean it you know?" Raven stated as she gazed into Starfire's eyes. She could see Starfire's eyes staring into her own.

"Mean what?" Starfire asked as she found herself getting lost in Raven's black and red eyes.

"When I said that I hate you. I don't hate you... I could never hate you. I could live over a hundred lifetimes and I still wouldn't be able to hate you." Raven stated as she looked deep into Starfire's eyes. Starfire could see Raven's gaze soften. She felt Raven's knuckles stroking her face. Starfire smiled at Raven's confession. The two then broke apart. Raven's hand reached out to Starfire's. Starfire felt Raven's hand on hers. She gazed at Raven with a slight blush on her face and locked her fingers with Ravens. Raven could see the tint of pink on Starfire's face. She turned away from Starfire and looked at her mentors and Renseia. Smiles were plastered on the three angels faces.

Starfire then looked at her team mates. Starfire saw Light and Alkaline holding hands. The pair walked over to Starfire, slight blushes on their faces. Starfire looked at Nightingale and saw that the masked girl was walking over to her too. She was glad to see that no one was badly injured.

"Let's go..." Starfire whispered. Even though she was healed by Raven, she couldn't help but feel exhausted. She started to walk, her hand was still attached to Raven's. Raven did not follow her and stayed still. Starfire looked back at Raven and raised her eye brow at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just killed the man that I've been living with for 3,500 years." stated Raven. She realized something. "I can't go back to Trigon's land and I've changed again." Raven said as she observed her latest transformation. "What's going to happen to me now? What am I going to do? Where am I going to go?" Raven asked no one in particular.

"You can move back to the tower..." Starfire offered. "maybe even rejoin the titans." Raven looked at Starfire in disbelief.

"I don't know..." Raven replied. She saw the disappointed look on Starfire's face. "It's not going to be easy..." Raven started to explain but Starfire interrupted her.

"I know it won't... but we'll get through it together." Starfire stated. "Besides, you promised me you'd never leave me." Starfire reminded Raven. Raven gave Starfire a small smile as she remembered her promise.

"If it'll make you happy, then yes." Raven surrendered to Starfire's wishes. Starfire let out a big smile and hugged Raven. "Can't breathe..."Raven whispered as she felt Starfire's hug cutting off her circulation. Her wings flapped as she struggled for breath.

"I'm sorry." Starfire apologized as she loosened her grip on Raven. Raven merely smiled at her. 'Everyone deserves a second chance...' Raven reminded herself. The two then flew up in the air, their hands still interlocked with the other's and headed for the titans tower. They could feel the hope and love in their hearts getting stronger as they approached the titan tower.

The end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Don't worry there's a sequel. I Just figured that there was so much more I could do with this. If you think this was too repititive, then I promise the sequel won't be. It'll go faster than this. To all those who think that Renseia is Raven's mom, you'll have to read the sequel top find out the truth... cruel ain't it?


End file.
